Show Me
by I.Dream.Of.Rain
Summary: Ya know, Renji...I've never seen your apartment before..." Rukia mused, neither anticipated a simple opening of a door would proceed to knock down the invisible wall they had built so carefully between them...RenjiXRukia...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: extremely long lemon and cursing ensues...no minors allowed

* * *

"Ya know, Renji…." Rukia mused, tilting her gaze to the sky above her, where her purple irises soaked up the clash of amber and brilliant pink of the sunset just in the distance. "I've never seen your apartment before."

Renji too, was distracted by the beauty of the sunset, leaving Rukia to bask in the silence between the two of them. Rukia bit her lip, glancing down at the ground.

"Actually, I don't think I've ever even seen any barracks at all," she realized.

Renji chuckled, finally responding, "Yeah, well there's nothing special about it, Sure it wouldn't live up to the standards of a noble."

Rukia frowned, though she realized Renji didn't mean any harm in that statement, it just pained her to be reminded of the distance between them. _Especially __because __of __what __today __is_, she noted, thinking back to earlier in the day. Today was the day when, so many years ago, they buried their last friend. Eighty years ago on this day, they were left alone…their makeshift family of five torn apart by the very town they called home. Every day was a struggle, a fight to stay alive. Sickness, disease, and violence. All those horrors, horrors that most inhabitants of the soul society only faced in nightmares, plagued their everyday lives. Yes, today was the day….so many years ago…that their lives would change forever…

_Standing on the edge of the cliff, Rukia could feel the heat of Renji's gaze on her. The wind blew a cold chill through her body…coursing though her veins and soaking her to the bone with sorrow. Tears sprung from her eyes, rolling continuously down her cheeks, but she would not allow Renji to see them. She kept her back to him, the last thing she wanted to see was the pained look in Renji's eyes; the sorrow that she knew was reflected in her own gaze. No, she told herself. Wiping the tears from her face, Rukia stiffened riding her face of any emotion. Enough, she snarled in her mind…I've had enough! _

"_Renji__…__.let's __become __soul __reapers__…__"__Rukia __said, __pausing, __awaiting __a __response, __any __type __of __response __from __the __man __behind __her__…__anything __that __told __her __he __didn't __feel __the __same __way. __She __sensed __he __did __in __the __way __he __was __completely __silent, __giving __her __his __undivided __attention __and __consideration._

"_Renji, __If __we __become __soul __reapers __we __can __live __in __the __Seretetei__…__we __can __make __better __lives __for __ourselves__…__far __away __from __this __horrible __place__…__"_

"_Yes," __Renji __agreed __immediately, __Rukia __couldn't __help __but __notice __how __hollow __his __voice __sounded. __"Let's __become __soul __reapers__…__"_

_I'll __never __forget __that __day_, Rukia thought, glancing over at Renji as they walked side by side through Seretetei. They had just returned from the graves of their fallen friends, providing offerings and flowers in their memory. This day was the first time in eighty years that they had gone together, of course with their busy schedules and their different lives it was near impossible that they would ever be able to go at the same time, to mourn and remember together. So, Rukia had been used to going alone, and she's sure Renji had as well. However, since the war

had ended, peace had fallen on Seretetei, and soul reapers had a lot of time on their hands…she was pleased to feel his presence as she reached the grave sites, remembering how she saw him on his knees, praying in silence. Her heart jumped when he turned his face towards her direction, eyes connecting with hers, as a genuine smile graced his face….

"Hey baka, did you hear me?" Renji's gruff voice snapped Rukia from her thoughts. Rukia stopped walking, turning to Renji to shoot him a confused glance "Huh?"

Renji sighed "I said fine already, no need to get depressed bout it….you can see my stupid apartment," he stated, beginning to walk again, but stopped when he sensed Rukia's hesitation. Renji turned around to see Rukia standing still, he studied her soft features, her wide violent gaze was averted to the ground below her and her small, pale hands clutched the end of her beautiful black silk kimono. Renji's eyes taking in the way the white lilies on the kimono curled down and around her small frame.

"Oh….sorry I forgot about that, I was thinking about something else," Rukia explained, Renji's concerned gaze never left her face, but when she glanced towards him he quickly wiped the concern from his face and replaced it with a smug look.

"Well, c'mon, do ya wanna see my place or not?"

"Yeah…geez I'm coming already! Don't pop a vein or anything, Renji." Rukia teased.

Renji fumed, "well I'm leading you to it and I turn around and you're staring off into nothing, drooling…like you're retarded." Renji chuckled when Rukia's fists clenched and she glared angrily at him, "I'm not retarded Renji, you're retarded….AND I wasn't drooling, baka!"

Renji laughed as he turned around and began walking, _Rukia's __so __easy __to __get __mad_, he mused.

Rukia sighed and quickened her pace to catch up with Renji, the urge to kick him hard in the shin was rising, but she swallowed her pride….only, because she really wanted to see his apartment, and kicking his ass would probably hurt her chances.

Rukia followed Renji up flight after flight of stairs. _Geez, __how __many __levels __do __these __complexes __have __anyways? _Rukia pondered, kind of annoyed but feeling even more uneasy about the silence between the two of them, as Renji continued to lead her silently. Finally, Renji didn't turn to follow the path to another flight of stairs, instead turning right onto a level where numerous doors lined the wall to the left. Across from the doors was a simple, black railing, where you can lean against it, gaze past the walls of Seretetei and view the horizon. Rukia studied the hall carefully, with full interest and intrigue. The walls in between the doors were a pure shade of white, contrasting the dark brown hard wood floors that covered the ground, which had no signs of scrapes or scuff marks and appeared glossy and as smooth as silk. Rukia noted that the hall smelled of lilacs and lemon, she inhaled the nice smell, welcoming it into her senses. She was usually used to the scent of cherry blossoms, for the trees filled the Kuchiki gardens all around the manor…but she grew tired and sick of that aroma after being surrounded by it all the time, so the smell of this hallway was greatly appreciated.

Renji stopped abruptly in front of a door etched in gold lettering, with the number 73. "Well…" Renji stated….fumbling in his pocket for awhile before pulling out a long, tiny key…slipping it into the lock, turning the handle…and finally pushing inwards to open the door. "Here's my place…." Renji stood there, back against the open door, motioning with his left hand for Rukia to come in. She stepped inside his apartment, hearing him shut the door behind them and lock it. Rukia took in everything she saw…directly ahead of her was a simple wooden kitchen table surrounded by a matching set of six chairs, to her right, far ahead was a kitchen area…counters adorned with marble, simple wood cabinets just above, a stove on the island in the middle of the room, a shiny stainless steel sink placed in the counter to the right of the island, a stainless steel refrigerator with two doors straight ahead behind the island, a medium size door to the right of the refrigerator; no doubt a pantry. Rukia laughed and Renji shot her a puzzled look "HAHAHA, why the hell do you need such a nice kitchen?

"Like you cook at all Renji!" She laughed.

"Shuddup!" Renji yelled, visibly flustered. "I do so cook, you just haven't seen me cook before….plus, It came with the place…I didn't request it."

"Well, anyway…it's very nice." Rukia added, easing up the mood, Rukia looked around to the left of the kitchen she could see the back of stairs, leading to upstairs, of course. To her far left was another room filled with long, elegant black leather couches and matching single recliners, a glass coffee table in the middle, small end tables in opposite corners supporting black shade covered lamps. The walls were a deep maroon color, and on the left wall was an opened white colored door, where inside she could see a medium sized bathroom adorned with marble everything. Glancing from her left to the right she noted that Renji hung copious amounts of paintings on the walls, breathtaking paintings of white lilies in a serene black pond, tigers hiding behind bushes, ready to pounce…jagged rocks jutting up through the ocean and so forth. Rukia was surprised that Renji's taste was actually gentle, and elegant…dare she say, beautiful.

"Well…I mean ya can, like walk around and stuff…" Renji interrupted rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly…nonetheless uncomfortable in the silent way Rukia was viewing his place. He walked past her into the maroon colored room, and she followed slowly behind him.

"Renji…your place is…amazing," Rukia observed gazing around in awe.

"What, did you expect it to be shitty or something?" Renji snapped, becoming defensive.

"No…Renji, I never thought that, I mean you're a lieutenant…you've accomplished a lot…I'm glad you finally got what you deserved…" Rukia admitted, shyly lowering her gaze back to the floor, but she could feel Renji's gaze burn holes in her cheeks.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean a nice, peaceful home….where you don't have to worry about anything that you had to in Rukongai….you have everything you need…."

"What about you, Rukia….do you have everything you need…?"

Rukia bit her lip, surprised with that sudden question of his, "I…..I guess."

"So, they treat you okay?" Renji questioned abruptly turning his back to her.

"Of course they do, why would you ask that?" Rukia snapped, as old feelings that she wished to forget began to rise inside her.

"I was just making sure; I worry about that sometimes...I knew there was a possibility that they would treat you like you were just some stray from Rukon-"

"-If you knew that, then why did you push me for the adoption?" Rukia cut in, her voice betraying her, cracking at the end of her statement, but she swallowed down tears.

Renji caught the sadness that dripped from her voice. He turned around to face her, but she refused to meet his gaze. He stepped forward, Rukia felt mortified, she never wished to revisit these feelings…she wanted nothing more than to run away…far away…But then, his large hand enveloped her frail wrist, Rukia gasped, biting her lip as her eyes met his own. _His __hand __is __so __warm__…_was the only thought that ran rampant through her mind. "Rukia…" Renji sighed, turning around, his hand still wrapped tightly around her wrist, leading her towards the couch ahead to his right.

Renji sat on the couch, gently tugging her wrist, motioning silently for her to sit beside him. Rukia obeyed his wishes, but kept her head lowered, refusing to meet his gaze. Renji's large hand released her tiny wrist, noting how her hands fell to rest on the top of her thighs, almost mechanically. "Listen, Rukia…cause I'm only gonna say this once…" Renji stated, his voice so smooth and calming… "I never wanted you to go…." He admitted in a near whisper. Rukia's head snapped up, her eyes rampantly searching his own with a questioning gaze, "Then why, Renji?"

Renji swallowed at the sound of her voice, so tiny and vulnerable… " I…I wanted what was best for you…I mean, being adopted into the Kuchiki clan was an amazing offer Rukia, you'd have everything and anything you ever wanted…you deserved so much more than what you had…I wanted so bad for you to stay…but…" Renji paused, shaking his head…Rukia's eyes began to well up with tears…she couldn't believe what he was saying….

" But it wasn't bout me Rukia….I wasn't gonna be selfish…I always knew you were better…so much better than just some stray from Rukongai, you deserved and still deserve everything you want…"

"…..and all this time I thought you didn't want me in your life anymore, Renji….it hurt so much to just know that you would let me go so easily…after all we've been thr-"

Renji interjected in shock "-I can't believe it! That's what you thought Rukia? That I didn't wanna be with you anymore? ...How could you think that?"

"I don't know Renji…we were drifting apart, you fit right in…made friends…succeeded in everything you did…and I was just getting in your way…" Rukia cried, though she tried those stubborn tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Rukia…." Renji whispered, taking her small face in his hands, wiping at her tears gently with his thumbs. Visibly swallowing, when her wide violet eyes gazed at him with such intensity. A blush crept up Rukia's face….she paused for awhile, simply staring into Renji's eyes, before she moved her hands up off her thighs to lay over Renji's hands, Renji closed his eyes briefly at the sensation.

His eyes flickered open with determination…"Rukia…I-mrph"

Renji's response was cut off abruptly as Rukia closed the distance between them, pressing her lips lightly against his own.

Renji froze, unable to grasp what was happening; he simply examined the peaceful look on her face, before his eyes mimicked hers as they slowly closed. Renji leaned in, pushing his lips against hers more insistently, smirking slightly when she responded with a small whimper. Renji parted his lips, hers parting as well, as their lips began to move against one another's in a slow, passionate rhythm.

Rukia's head was spinning, she felt dizzy…the feel of his lips against hers arose those fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She gasped when Renji's tongue darted out to slowly trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance then slipped past her lips into her mouth. Rukia brushed and massaged her tongue against Renji's, when she heard his thick grunt she slid her hands from his own, down his thick wrists, brushed down his elbows and settled on his strong biceps, clenching the sleeves of his hakama. Renji responded by removing his hands from her petite face, gripping her hips before sliding his strong arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his own.

Renji's forceful actions startled, and yet pleased Rukia. She loved that Renji could be rough and gentle at the same time, so contradicting…so…undeniably Renji. Rukia felt a pleasurable shock run through her body at feeling his hard, muscular chest pressed tightly against her soft, silk covered breasts. Rukia pushed harder against Renji, the feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him, everything about him at this moment was so incredibly addicting. Their lips continued to dance, pouring all their pent up passion for one another with every mating of their mouths, lips and tongues. _God, __she __tastes __so __good_, thought Renji as he yanked his lips from hers, and sensually tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. Hearing her small, shaky intake of breath, Renji leaned back in to capture her plump, swollen lips. This kiss was different, it grew quickly from slow and passionate to rough and desperate. Lips clashed in desperation, the heat between them increased, the air becoming thick and smoldering…the need to touch one another became unbearable. Their breaths were coming in shallow pants, both surprised how a simple gesture like a chaste kiss could intensify so easily and envelope all their senses. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he was entranced by everything about Rukia...her scent invaded his nose, her lips slid erotically against his own, just the feel of her tongue in his mouth made his stomach twitch and tighten in pleasure.

Hearing Renji's deep groan and feeling its vibration against her tender lips stirred Rukia into a frenzy. Rukia roughly grabbed the front of his hakama, leaning backwards on the couch, pulling Renji down on top of her. Her legs parted to cradle his hips as she pulled him snug against her body, Renji settled his forearms on both sides of her body to support his weight. Though in shock and disbelief of what just happened, Renji nonetheless continued responding to her kiss, as her smooth, exposed arms wrapped around his neck. Renji's lips slowly caressed her own before softly pulling away, making her whimper at the loss of contact. But, a sharp gasp was drawn from her lips when he settled on her neck, tenderly sucking and nibbling.

Rukia sighed in pleasure as Renji moved his lips up, over her pulse point and suckled on it. Dazed, Rukia reached for the tie of his hakama, fumbling and struggling to untie it, in a desperate attempt to touch his bare skin. Renji, getting the message licked her neck one last time before sitting back on his knees, still in between her legs. Blushing and looking down, Renji's hands landed on the stubborn knot and worked at it until it was undone. Rukia sat up on her forearms, intently watching as Renji slipped his hakama opened, down his arms and onto the floor below. Renji watched Rukia, feeling slightly flustered and self conscious as her wide eyed gaze took in the intricate tattoos that marked his rock hard torso. Rukia's eyes followed the trail of the harsh, jagged black marks that began from his pectoral muscles, all the way down to his hard abdomen. Her left hand stretched out ahead pressing heatedly against the smooth skin of his chest. Renji licked his lips and closed his eyes, as Rukia's smooth, delicate hand trailed lightly down, lower and lower over every muscle in his stomach….and lower. Renji's eyes shot opened, as he caught her small hand in his own just above the waistband of his pants, stopping any further movements. Rukia blushed, feeling as if she went too far and started to recoil her hand, but Renji's grip tightened. Rukia's eyes shot up to his own, he was staring intently at her….his gaze never faltered…Rukia blushed harder.

Renji gripped her hand and leaned forward on his knees, their lips seconds away from touching, he placed her hand behind his neck, then wrapped both his arms around her lower back to support her as he leaned backwards. Rukia, slightly confused, simply wrapped her other arm around his neck as she felt Renji move over and off the couch. Feeling her legs dangling off the ground, Rukia instinctively wrapped them around his thin hips for support, her kimono rising high up her legs, revealing pale and creamy skin. She blushed upon feeling his large arousal pressing insistently between her legs, filling her head with images of what was about to come. Feeling embarrassed when she caught him studying her face, Rukia hugged his neck tightly, her cheek against his as her chin rested on his sturdy shoulder. Renji, unsure of what she was feeling, though he was damn sure about what he was feeling, hesitated and continued to stand still in the middle of his living room.

"Rukia…? Are you sure this is okay?" Renji questioned, rubbing her back soothingly, causing Rukia's eyes to drift closed. "Is this gonna be okay with you?" Rukia's arms tightened around his neck, nuzzling her cheek lovingly against his. She inhaled a shaky breath to calm herself down, but her mind continued with those racy thoughts that made her blush, _damn, __what __is __he __doing __to __me?_

"Yes, Renji," she whispered, so softly that Renji barely heard it, even though her mouth was so close to his ear. But he did hear it, and those words echoed through his mind, extremely loud and extremely clear, **she ****feels ****the ****same**_._With that thought in his mind, Renji's confidence increased ten fold as he began walking out of the living room in long, confidant strides…through the kitchen and to the left up the stairs. Rukia's eyes flickered open, though she hadn't remembered closing them in the first place. Her eyes focused on the moving scenery around them, she watched as stair after stair was revealed to her as he continued his path up to his second floor…up to his bedroom. _Renji's __so __strong__…__Rukia __noted, __I __always __feel __safe __and __secure __in __his __arms__…__I __always __have. _Rukia unclenched her arms as she leaned back, crossing her wrists loosely behind his neck. Renji raised an eyebrow as he felt Rukia readjusting her position, until her face was in front of his again, too far away for his liking though. Sensing this, Rukia closed her eyes, and slowly…almost teasingly slow, she closed the gap between them, lightly brushing her lips against his once more.

Renji's head swirled…his eyes closed immediately…everything but him and Rukia crumbled away into non existence. His legs moved by memory, for his eyes were no longer guiding him to his destination. When she slowly slipped her tongue past his lips, Renji groaned loudly somehow loosing his balance when she also tightened her legs around his waist. Renji popped his eyes opened, and unfortunately, had to pull away from the kiss to find the door to his bedroom. Rukia simply occupied her mouth on his neck, teasing and nipping the sensitive skin there, mimicking the attention he had given to hers earlier. Renji's left arm tightened around her lower back, holding her as close to him as he could as his right hand fumbled with the door knob…_fuck, __her __mouth __is __distracting, _Renji thought. Finally, grasping the knob in his hand, renji flung the door opened violently, making Rukia's mouth curve into a smirk, as she placed another heated kiss against his thick neck. Renji all but jumped into the room, grasping the edge of the door as he slammed it shut, the wood smacking hard against the frame. As soon as the door shut, Renji pressed Rukia's back up against it, hard.

He cupped her face with his left hand, and lowered his lips to touch hers in a wild, passionate kiss. Rukia gasped into the kiss when she felt Renji's right hand softly caressing her left leg. His calloused, yet gentle hand trailed soft, fiery touches up her leg. Beginning by gripping her delicate calf, that was still wrapped tightly around the small of his back, traveling up to lightly squeeze her knee…then pressed down firmly around her upper thigh, his thumb gently stroking the inside of her thigh, tickling and teasing the soft skin there. Rukia squirmed against his touches, and whimpered against his lips, she wanted more. More of this. More of him. Renji groaned, Rukia was fidgeting against him, brushing and rubbing his arousal, igniting sparks in his belly. If she kept going on like this, Renji knew he'd loose his resolve to go slow, but he also knew she needed more than this, fuck; he needed a lot more than this. The hand that was cupping her face slid down her pale cheek, along down her neck, out along her shoulder, where he paused, squeezing her shoulder for reassurance, just before he pulled down the sleeve of her kimono, allowing the silk fabric to slide agonizingly slow down her shoulder, and Rukia could feel Goosebumps rise on her exposed skin. Pulling his lips from hers, Renji disengaged the kiss, leaning back slightly to drink in the sight of her pale shoulder that was now revealed to him. Renji leaned into her, placing a tender kiss on her collarbone, Rukia's eyes slipped shut as she held her breath, her hands clutched Renji's shoulders and her head fell back against the door behind her.

Renji glanced up at her, asking for permission with his gaze, but he learned he didn't need to when his eyes took in the peaceful and utterly vulnerable look on her face. Renji glanced down as his hand reached in between them to rest on the tie of her kimono. With a slight tug the tie was loosened, enough for Renji to reach with both hands and part the front of her kimono. His eyes darkened as her soft delicate breasts were exposed before him, her rose colored nipples hard. He tugged further on the sleeves and Rukia took the hint, opening her eyes….she lifted her hands from his shoulders, placing them down at her sides she felt the fabric slip from her torso completely. She slipped her arms around his neck once again, attempting to calm her nerves, but when she glanced down Renji's eyes were still looking at her chest intently. Feeling more than a little insecure, Rukia turned her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. Renji looked up from her beautiful breasts, taking in the shyness plastered on her face; Renji leaned into her neck, his breath fanning over her ear, making her shiver. "Rukia…" He breathed out, his voice hoarse and filled with passion. "You're beautiful…" he explained nibbling on her earlobe and sliding his large hands up her smooth stomach to squeeze and rub her small mounds. Rukia gasped feeling Renji's hands close over her breasts, biting her lip when his thumbs stroked her nipples firmly, making her uncomfortably wet. He continued his slow, teasing ministrations and Rukia continued her small, arousing whimpers and gasps, music to his ears. Rukia's left hand moved from behind his neck to tug at the hair band that kept her from running her fingers through his soft crimson locks. Rukia threw the hair band across the room, clenching her fists in his hair; she roughly tugged Renji towards her, crashing his lips against her own. Both shinigami moaned against each others mouths, fighting for dominance and control.

Renji wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, walking backwards until the back of his knees collided with the edge of the bed, his hands moved to her legs, unwrapping them from the small of his back, encouraging her to straddle his hips as he sat down. Reaching both hands behind him, Renji leaned back, lifting his feet from the floor as he maneuvered them to the middle of the bed. Rukia tightened her legs on either side of Renji's hips as he turned them, lowering her bare back onto his black satin sheets. When her head rested comfortably on his pillow, Renji, still on all fours leaned down as Rukia's leaned up, their lips colliding together. Renji forced her head back onto the pillow with his intense kiss; he explored the cavern of her mouth once again, tasting her, teasing her. Rukia responded eagerly to his advances, but whimpered when he pulled his lips away again. Renji kissed down her cheek, down to trace her jaw line, feeling pleased in the way she titled her head back, exposing the length of her soft neck to him. He pressed urgent sucks, nips and open mouthed kisses all down her tender neck. But he didn't stop; he continued the path, kissing her collarbone before closing his lips over the peak of her left breast. "Uh...Ren-ji!" Rukia begged, making Renji's cock twitch, it was so arousing to hear her say his name like that. It only made Renji desperate to find more ways to make her cry out his name. Renji suckled on her left breast, and supporting his weight with his right hand he used his left to gently squeeze and massage the other breast. After giving proper attention to her left breast, he alternated his attentions to her right breast, sucking on that one as well.

Rukia felt amazing, Renji's actions made the muscles in her stomach clench intensely, she couldn't keep the sounds from escaping her swollen lips, and she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her there and everywhere. Renji's resolve was weakening with every high, breathless whimper she made below him; the desire to make love to her was becoming unbearable. Licking her breast one last time, Renji moved back on his knees, sensing him moving away, Rukia sat up on her forearms, giving him a questioning look. Renji reached his hands to rest on the still intact knot of her kimono; he leaned in to kiss her left knee as he untied the knot completely, sliding the fabric from her body and tossing it on the floor. Clad in only her undergarment, Rukia blushed, but her eyes still gazed into Renji's lust-filled ones. He smirked at her, realizing he was over dressed he untied the knot on his pants, sliding them down his hips, and leaned forward to kick them off his legs. Crawling up and over her, Renji leaned down slowly planting a heated kiss above her naval. Smirking again when he felt her muscles twitch, Renji slipped his tongue momentarily into her belly button, drawing a small gasp from his partner. He slid his hands down her hips, hooked his thumbs on the sides of her underwear and slid them down her body, Rukia arched her back and lifted her bottom to help him remove her last article of clothing, revealing her tiny black curls and the tender juncture between her legs. She bit her lip when she felt her underwear slide all the way down to her ankles, before Renji completely yanked them off her body, throwing them, once again, to the floor.

Air thrashed against her exposed skin, making her blush and bite her lip harder. Renji then grasped the back of Rukia's knee, pulling her thigh further apart from the other. Rukia blinked, trying to analyze his face, but the crimson locks streamed down, blocking his expression from her view. Renji leaned in, tilting his head slightly as he placed a soft kiss on the middle of her thigh. Rukia closed her eyes and her hands fell down at her sides to grip the silky sheets beneath her in anticipation. Renji paused to search for any sign from her that told him to stop, but no sign ever came. Renji placed more kisses up her thigh, pausing to lick and suck at her skin. Rukia had never wanted anything so badly in all her life, the way he was going about this was agonizingly slow, she whimpered his name, begging for him to stop teasing her. Renji sensed her impatience and set her thigh down so that both of her legs stayed bent at the knee, her feet flat on the bed. He moved forward, still on his knees, his hands grasped each thigh and pushed her legs further apart. He examined her slightly, taking in how vulnerable she was to him right now, how much she trusted him. Pushing the annoying hair out of his face, Renji leaned in, sliding his rough hands up and down her soft thighs as his tongue dragged a long, hard lick against her sensitive folds. Rukia let out a loud moan, her hands clenching the sheets beneath her harder. Pleased at her reaction, Renji rubbed at her thighs and enclosed his lips around her aching clit, and suckled on it. "Uh….Re-Ren-ji…" Rukia pleaded in a high, breathless manor, making him groan against her. Rukia, in a dizzy haze moved her hand down to clutch and tug at his hair.

Renji sucked harder, watching her reaction as his teeth lightly grazed her swollen bud. He watched as her hips rocked slightly against his mouth, her back arched to the sky in ecstasy, her neck craned back against the pillow as her lips parted to release a loud, lust-filled moan. He wanted to see her mindless, he wanted to make her forget everything but his name….

_Oh__…__my__…__uh __god__…__this__…__this __feels __good, __so __damn __good! _Rukia thought. She had never felt pleasure like this before, it felt as though a white hot, spring clenched tighter and tighter in her stomach, sending tendrils of electricity coursing through her veins, making her toes curl with every movement Renji's mouth made against her. Instinctively, she bucked against his mouth, her legs shaking when he quickened his pace, sucking harder and harder. She didn't recognized the high, keening whimpers and moans that came from her mouth…she couldn't compose any clear thoughts at all, all she could do was beg and plead with him silently to bring her to the end. Renji, though he didn't think it was possible, was becoming even harder, achingly hard. He watched her head toss on the pillow, felt the hand in his hair tighten, and noticed how much her legs were shaking and moving with pleasure. He wanted to end her, wanted to make her feel so good. Because he loved her and he wanted to show her how much. He removed his right hand from its place on her thigh and watched as his middle finger glided down and into her. "Uh!" Rukia exclaimed, making Renji's eyes snap up to her face, he took in the way she gasped, her mouth opening and closing as his finger slid in and out of her tight entrance, as his lips never left her swollen bud.

Her moans increased in pitch and intensity, he knew she was close and he knew she wanted it so bad. Renji groaned in his head, _God, __Rukia__…__you __are __so __fucking __beautiful. _Rukia writhed and whimpered, tossing her head as a fine sheen of sweat began to coat her body. She couldn't even think anymore, all she could do was feel. Feel Renji's persistent sucking and thrusting…she screamed in her head when his finger began twisting inside of her, but she couldn't stifle the mew that broke from her lips when Renji's finger brushed roughly against that spot deep inside of her. Hearing her gorgeous sounds, Renji quickened the pace thrusting his finger in and out of her hard, licking and sucking at her nub. Then, he felt her inner walls flutter and clench impossibly tight around his finger, he sucked harder and his finger continued her through her orgasm. Rukia arched her back, her eyes squeezed shut as that coil clenched so tight in her stomach that it exploded, making her see a hot white light behind her eyelids, she tugged roughly at Renji's hair, her head lolling back. She cried out his name as the feeling coursed through her body, rocking her to her very core with intense pleasure. Her arched body flopped down against the bed, her breathing coming in shallow pants as her body hummed with the after shocks of her release. Renji, stopped his ministrations when he felt the hand in his hair loosen, he glanced up at Rukia, drinking in her current state. Her arm was draped over her eyes and her chest heaved up and down because of her panting. Her pale, unscathed skin looked as if it was glowing and was covered with a sheet of sweat, making her skin appear moist and glistening. Curious, Renji leaned his mouth back between her folds, his tongue licking at her juices, tentatively tasting her. Rukia whimpered above him, blushing harder as Renji lapped at her essence, her skin there so sensitive after her recent release. _Oh, __god__…__she __tastes __so __good__…__it's __fucking __addicting!_was all Renji could think as he tasted her, basking in how erotic that whole experience was. Feeling thoroughly satisfied, Renji sat up on his knees, licking his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes scanned up her body, god she was gorgeous. Renji felt his chest swell with pride as he observed how utterly breathless and pleasured she looked right now. Crawling up her body, Renji watched her stomach twitch as strands of his hair slid along her flesh, tickling and teasing her.

Rukia exhaled softly, evening out her breath as she sensed Renji moving above her. Her body still recovering from the explosion that left her tingling and above all….feeling amazing. She couldn't believe Renji's actions…simply thinking back to what he just did makes her blush and bite her lip in embarrassment. But, she noted, it felt so damn good, he was so damn good. Rukia felt Renji's fingers entwine in her own as he pulled away the arm that was hiding her face from him. Rukia blushed and turned her cheek to him as he smiled at her, but he simply leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek, trying to calm her nerves. "Hey, what's wrong?" He cooed into her ear, nuzzling the juncture of her neck with his nose, before he leaned over her, to study her face. Rukia, feeling less nervous, turned her face, her eyes meeting his own. When Renji saw the blush that stained her face he moved to kiss the top of her head, causing Rukia's eyes to drift shut. But, when she felt his breath fan over her lips, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his firmly. Renji responded, matching her enthusiasm as their kiss grew more and more passionate, breaths coming in heaving pants as their hands began to explore each others body. His black, plain boxers the only thing separating them at this point. When Renji felt Rukia's hand brush confidently over the bulge in his pants, he groaned, leaning back as he yanked the cotton material down his hips and eventually kicked them off. He sighed, as his painful and throbbing erection was finally freed from its strict confines.

Rukia sat up, her eyes slightly widening as they took in the sight of Renji, completely naked before her. Her eyes immediately dropped down to his manhood, noting how large and thick he was. She bit her lip, feeling overwhelming nervous, and slightly scared. Renji darted his eyes up and caught the shocked look on her face, as he moved over top of her, forcing her to lie down on the bed. His left hand rubbed at her right thigh, as his right hand rested beside her head. As he leaned down to kiss her, he noticed how she was still examining his cock, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip. "What?" He asked, flinching under her scrutiny. Rukia, never moving her gaze, reached between them… "Nothing…" she said as a small smile graced her lips, he blinked, and watched in shock as her hand gripped his manhood. He groaned as she began to pump him slowly…_fuck, __that's __good_, Renji thought as his eyes slid shut. Rukia continued her pace, looking up to weigh his expression and smiled when she observed the peaceful look on his face…he was clearly enjoying this. She quickened her pace, clutching him harder…feeling him throb and pulse against her…and heard his throaty moan.

_Oh, __shit. __Keep __it __together __Renji__…__fuck, __fuck, __fuck_, he thought. When she quickened her pace even more, Renji yanked his hand from its place on her thigh, gripped her chin and smashed his lips against hers. Rukia whimpered, the kiss felt so good, so rough and desperate…she continued pumping her hand and swallowing his moans. His hips started to thrust in time with her hand, groaning against her soft lips he knew he was close. Shit, he was close. That thought hit him, his eyes snapped open, his lips left hers and he pulled her hand away from his aching shaft. He felt doused with cold water, and he felt himself missing her hand already….but he couldn't ruin this for them. He wanted to be inside her, to feel her clenched around him, to hear her moaning his name in his ear. Rukia's eyes opened, shooting Renji a confused look, "Renji wha-" she began, but was cut off by Renji's persistent lips against hers, making her eyes close in bliss once more. Renji lowered his body against hers, shivering upon feeling every inch of their skin meet, as he placed himself snug in between her open legs. Rukia slipped her hands around his neck, sliding her fingers through his soft hair.

Renji sat up some, his face a breath away from Rukia's as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm sorry Rukia, this might hurt a little. But, if you want me to stop just say so, okay? I won't be mad or anything" Renji stated, his eyes filled with concern. Rukia breathed out, "Okay, Renji…" as she smiled up at him, watching as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Their eyes drifted shut when their lips made contact, the kiss growing passionate and sensual. Keeping Rukia distracted with his lips, Renji positioned himself against her folds, pushing in slightly as he began to slip inside of her. Rukia stiffened at the feeling; it felt so foreign and strange. She whimpered at the feeling of him parting her folds intimately, as he slid further inside of her, but she tensed as he finally reached her barrier. Renji buried his face in her neck when she tightened her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry," he breathed out, thrusting his hips forward, sheathing himself fully inside of her in one quick motion,

Somehow managing to stifle his thick, pleasured groan. God, she was so wet and tight, her walls gripped and fluttered against him, accommodating to his size and it was all he could do not to pull out and thrust into her over and over in a frenzy. But hearing Rukia's rather loud pained cry kept him in check, as he kept himself completely still against her.

Rukia cried out, her eyes squeezing shut, it felt like she'd been torn apart. It felt strange and uncomfortable….and she couldn't help but wince at the pain. She felt Renji begin to kiss and suck on her neck, making her eyes darken as she whimpered in lust. His rough, calloused hand slid along her inner thigh, teasing and stroking the soft skin. The pain in Rukia began to ease; she felt the heat rise to an intensity inside of her at Renji's gentle ministrations. She got used to the feeling of him inside of her, he filled her so completely, and she could feel him throbbing as her muscles gripped at him. Rukia wanted him to move, wanted to feel him loose control and thrust wildly into her. She wanted to feel him leave her, only to fill her completely again, to remind her of what she was missing. Rukia wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and bit her lip as she ground her hips against his. His moan echoed her own as she felt a shock burst through her lower stomach at the slight movement. Renji pulled his face from her neck, placing his bent arms on either side of her head as he lent down to kiss her. When she wriggled and whimpered against him, Renji pulled out til only his head was inside of her, before he softly thrust back in. Rukia's moan echoed his own as he continued to repeat the action, pulling out and thrusting back in, pulling out and thrusting back in. Renji kissed Rukia harder, with more passion this time….swallowing her high moans and whimpers as he proceeded to pound into her harder. Rukia's face contorted in pleasure, Renji's thrusts were becoming deeper and much harder, making her writhe her hips against his own, fueling the spark between them, tempting the fire to ignite.

Renji felt Rukia's hips sway instinctively against his own and he groaned against her mouth, he could feel himself getting closer to the brink of pleasure, and he wanted to take her with him. Renji pulled his lips from hers and stopped his ritual thrusting, making Rukia whimper in protest. Hearing this, Renji smirked, grabbing the underside of her right thigh and lifting it some. With his face a breath away from hers, Renji held her lusty gaze as he pulled out slowly and sunk into her roughly, angling himself to hit that sweet spot. Rukia gasped loudly, calling out his name as he repeated the action, all the while his eyes never leaving her own. All he could do was look into her beautiful violent irises, watching as her face contorted in pleasure and her lips formed a chant of his name, she looked so sexy right now. Feeling desperate to finish them, Renji thrust wildly into her, kissing and moaning against her neck.

Rukia's hands moved to grasp desperately at his back, her nails biting into the flesh as the pleasure in her built and built. She called out Renji's name in pleasure only to hear him echo hers in a hoarse, thick tone that made her toes curl. Rukia could feel that spring coil inside of her again, but this feeling was way more intense. Renji felt that same pressure inside of him, as his thrusts became faster and harder, until Rukia let out a loud cry, her walls closing tightly around his member. All her could hear was her breathless pants and moans as he continued thrusting and thrusting, feeling the pressure intensify and finally burst. He moaned her name and kissed her roughly, breathing harshly against her swollen lips as tendrils of electricity shot through both of their bodies, filling them with utter pleasure. Rukia felt Renji's hot liquid fill her completely, making her twitch and whimper, they both panted against one another, completely exhausted. Renji fell against her some, while still supporting his weight; he didn't want to crush her.

They lay there on Renji's soft black satin sheets, flush against one another, as their bodies relaxed, basking in the after shock of their orgasms. After hearing her erratic breathing start to even out, Renji nuzzled his nose against Rukia's soft neck and lightly planted a kiss there. Renji pulled out of her, hearing her whimper as he did so, he reached down at the end of the bed to tug the forgotten sheet and comforter over their tired bodies. Rukia sighed at the feeling of the soft bedding covering her naked flesh, and curled against Renji's side, resting her head under his chin comfortably. Renji chuckled at her delicate yawn, before caressing her bare back with his right hand, "….I love you, Rukia…" he admitted, just before sleep began to gnaw faintly at his body. But before sleep overcame both of them, his ears picked up Rukia's small whisper, "I love you too, Renji…."

* * *

Aww, aren't Renji and Rukia _adorable_?

Yeah, I'm well aware of the cultural flaws in this story. I kinda replaced the cultural décor; it's more of an American style than ancient Japanese. Oops, but I prefer it that way, even if it's less accurate.

Well there you have it people, go easy on me please. Not only was it my first fanfic it was also my first lemon...a lot of firsts there haha. So, tell me you hate it, tell me you love it, tell me what you 'honestly' think and most of all tell me what needs improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this story multi-chaptered instead of a simple one-shot like I planned in the beginning, but…I couldn't resist continuing this story.

Warning, lemon ensues…again=)

* * *

Rukia blinked, her sleep ridden eyes adjusting to the slightly dark room around her, her mind registering the fact that it appeared to be the period in between nightfall and day time, she must've only been asleep for a couple of hours. She felt the warm presence of Renji behind her, his arm draped around her waist, the front of his body pressed snug up against her back. He breathed softly behind her, his heated breath fanning over the nape of her neck, making her eyes close peacefully. She sighed softly, her nails lightly tracing the expanse of him arm, taunting the goose bumps to rise. She felt Renji stir behind her, sighing softly at her light, teasing touches. Rukia smirked, and brushed her nails softly, all the way down to his hand this time, tracing and squeezing his long fingers with her own. Feeling herself smirk when his hand moved, catching her fingers, and laced them together with his own. Rukia squeezed back, her hand now overlapping his own, as her fingers were caught in his firm trap. Renji breathed out with a smirk, pressing long, heated kisses against her white neck, feeling the vibration of her moans before they escaped her lips. Whimpering, Rukia pressed her hips back against his groin, grinding against him slightly, feeling his now growing erection.

The passing minutes were a blur to Rukia; she blinked in surprise as she was suddenly on top of him.

In the beginning, when he encouraged her silently to straddle his hips and take control, Rukia had blushed and looked extremely nervous as she slid herself onto him, making them both moan. She had tested her new position curiously, grinding herself down on him, her thighs tightening around his hips when she moaned in passion at the angle the position allowed his manhood to reach. Renji groaned, reaching his hands out to caress the back of her knees, encouraging her silently to continue. Blushing and closing her eyes, Rukia balanced herself by placing her hands swiftly on his chest, still unsure about what she should do. Feeling at a loss, and out of her element Rukia bit her lip, calming herself, as she slid up his length, before letting gravity take hold as she slid back down, gasping some at the feeling. She felt her chest swell with pride as she heard Renji's thick, pleasured-filled moan in response to her action. Feeling more confident, Rukia sat up straight, beginning the rhythm she had discovered, going teasingly slow, basking in the way her walls tightened deliciously when she slid herself up his length, to let herself drop roughly.

Renji's eyes opening to gaze at her beauty as she took control above him, her strong, pale thighs rocking sensually, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements, her head tossing back as beautiful moans and whimpers escaped her lips. He couldn't believe the temptress that was created above him, right before his very eyes. She went from slight virginal shyness, despite not being a virgin anymore, to being a curious and demanding vixen.

Rukia whimpered as Renji's strong arms were now pushing her off of him, almost completely, only to push her back down on his manhood, sheathing himself once more into her tight warmth. Throwing her head back with a throaty moan, Rukia's nails dug slightly into the muscles of his chest. Renji's large hands gripped her waist, moans slipping from his lips as their rhythm increased, both caught up in the mounting ecstasy. Her hips rocked and clashed against his, as the age old dance sparked and ignited the flames in their lustful bodies once more. Renji's hands gripped her waist with a bruising force, as he became more rough with her, pushing her away and pulling her down with a harsh force, making her whimper and mew loudly. Rukia's thighs tightened around his hips as their movements became faster and harder, he began to thrust into her when she slid down his length, making her call out his name feverishly.

Rukia's eyes squeezed shut tightly, a blush adorning her face, as she continued to ride him, matching his tempo. She could feel that tightness building up in her lower stomach, making her writhe in anticipation. Renji felt himself reaching his own climax as he bit his lip, trying, but failing to suppress the heated moans. Rukia, above him, he noted, seemed to hold her breath as intense pleasure took over her body, making her quicken her pace as her walls clenched him tightly, her warm wetness enveloping his member. The sight and feel of her proved too much for Renji, choking out her name, he surrendered to the explosion of pleasure that took over all his senses, his hands clenching her hips harder as he joined her in ultimate ecstasy. Their loud gasps and moans filled the room as they worked through their orgasms, slowing down the tempo slightly as they reached their end, their bodies thrumming and pulsating with the aftermath of the intense feelings they just experienced.

Breathing out loudly, Renji closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from panting. Rukia slid her hands up and down his chest, dragging her nails down the twitching muscles in his abdomen. Renji's eyes fluttered open as Rukia leaned in, brushing her lips seductively against his own, before pulling away…leaving Renji wanting more of the sweet torture. Leaning back to her original position, Rukia bit her lip as she teasingly made eye contact with Renji, tightening her thighs around his hips to bait him. Renji groaned and narrowed his eyes at the seductive look she was giving him, he glared challengingly back at her as he sat up, coming face to face with her.

Leaning in to capture her lips, Renji blinked in surprise when he felt her lean her arms behind her and pull her face farther away from his. Groaning in annoyance at her teasing Renji gripped her hair, tugging her face towards his, swallowing her cries of protest. Smirking against the kiss, Renji pushed his tongue past her defiant lips, deepening the kiss, finding ways to make her cry out. If it was a challenge she wants it's a challenge she'll get, he thought, pushing insistently against her soft lips…smiling when she surrendered to his advances, slipping her arms around his neck, responding to the passionate kiss. Lips moved softly against lips, tongues mashed and battled, teeth scraping and nipping against lips, drawing moans from the recipients. Renji fell back against the mattress pulling rukia down on top of him; they both noticed that he was still seated deep inside of her as they preceded touch and kiss one another. The touches turned more heated, leaving the couple panting and breathing rapidly against each others mouths.

Rukia gasped when Renji's large hands clutched her bottom, fingers digging and squeezing her soft mushy cheeks, making her respond with a slow roll of her hips against his. Gasping once more as she felt him harden fully and rise inside of her, making her eyes darken with lust. Rolling them over, ignoring Rukia's cry of complaint, Renji began making love to her instantly. Pulling out and slamming back in, increasing his pace and his roughness according to her pleasured moans. When he heard her harsh breathing in response to one particular brutal thrust, renji bore into her, hitting that same spot making her cries escalate…her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. Her hard nipples rubbing against his chest erotically as her breasts bounced with his wild thrusts. The bed made a groan of protest at the rapid movement, the head board clashing slightly with the wall behind it, adding to the pleasured sounds of the love-making couple. Rukia than realized, she loved it rough, she could feel bruises forming, the thought strangely arousing her…she had felt sore between her legs since the first time they had intercourse, but his rough treatment escalated the pain, mixing it deliciously with sweet, unadulterated pleasure. Her eyes blinked at her surroundings as Renji drew harsher moans from her swollen lips, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her, trying to claw away the blurriness that coated her irises with each thrust Renji made. Calling out his name loudly, Rukia felt the earth crash around her, her walls collapsing around his member, her nerves on fire as that amazing, breathtaking feeling overtook her once more. Her eyes even foggier as she tried to focus on the ceiling, hearing Renji grunt and moan, calling out her name in pleasure against her neck.

"Fuck!" He breathed out, ceasing his frantic movements, feeling exhaustion and utter bliss overcome his senses. All Rukia could do was lie there, trying to calm her erratic breathing, as she hugged Renji to her tightly. She bit her lip when she noticed he hadn't gone completely soft inside of her, even after his release, she sighed when he pulled out of her, plopping his tired body next to hers, his eyes searching the ceiling. Rukia squirmed, sliding her legs together as she felt completely soar and completely drenched with their juices between her legs. But, she felt completely satisfied; rolling over to him she snuggled into his chest, breathing in his thick, wonderful scent as she sighed in content. She heard Renji smirk as his arm wrapped around her and he leaned in to kiss her temple, making her smile. The silence enveloped the two as they reached for sleep, but Renji chose to break the silence because he just had to ask her something.

"Um, Rukia?" he questioned, testing if she was awake or not.

"Hm?" she asked lazily, as she snuggled closer to him. Renji paused, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked curiously, a hint of sadness in his tone, which Rukia caught immediately.

Sitting up on her forearms, Rukia searched Renji's face as his eyes averted hers, "Yes, Renji." She assured him, "I love you…"

"Good," he laughed "Cause there's no way I'm letting you go ever again…" he stated, putting his arms behind his head casually.

"I'd hope not," she chuckled, laying her head on his broad chest once more, tracing the tattoos on his torso softly with her wandering finger. "You'd have to be utterly stupid to make the same mistake twice." She teased, causing Renji to laugh softly.

"Well, that's the last time I send you off to a noble family, for a better life" he commented sarcastically, yawning as he ruffled her hair.

"Thank you," she said, feeling her heart beat wildly.

"Idiot, you already thanked me 80 years ago…that's all I needed." he mused, pulling the sleepy raven haired girl closer to him as they both drifted off to some much needed sleep.

* * *

Ha, instead of making this a morning after lemon, I made it a 'couple of hours after,'

I'll work at updating this story. The next chapter will probably be up soon. I'm surprised how quickly I make these…if only I was as interested in my school work. But, that'll never happen, hehe=)


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning, Rukia turned over onto her side and snuggled comfortably into the mattress. Her eyes blinked groggily, slowly adjusting to the bright light that filled the room. She whimpered slightly, reaching her arms out for Renji's missing form, her eyes snapping open lazily as she took in the sight of an empty bed. Clutching the thin black sheet to her chest she rolled onto her back with a sigh and stared blankly at the white ceiling above her. Rukia couldn't help the blush that crept up her face when her mind replayed the events of last night. She and Renji had…admitted their feelings…and…she blushed, had sex. She couldn't believe she had lost her virginity to her stubborn and awkward childhood friend, the very same boy she knew before puberty, before she even knew what sex was. And here she was, lying naked in his bed, alone…_Uh, __why __is __that?_ She asked herself. _Where's __Renji?_ Her mind questioned, her eyes glancing around the room in confusion.

The sound of pots and pans clashing and clanking loudly from downstairs filled Rukia's ears, making her sit up startled, her eyes glancing at the closed bedroom door. "Shit!" Renji growled over the clanking of more pans, making Rukia smile as she fell back onto the bed. She laughed softly, _he __hasn't __really __changed __much __from __that __stubborn __boy __I __used __to __know_, she thought with a small smile adorning her face. It was nice to know that a lot hasn't changed between them, sure, they went their separate ways and drifted apart, but the beauty of their friendship was it didn't need time or effort; it was just there, lurking in the back of their minds. They would always occupy each others thoughts, pasts, presents, and futures. They would always have each other, no matter what…the thought comforting Rukia more than anything…she had her best friend back, and she had her first love back.

Sitting up once more, Rukia stretched her arms above in head with a delicate yawn. She ran her fingers repeatedly through her tangled tresses, ridding the silky strands of any knots or tangles. Pulling herself up out of the bed, she located her underwear, slipping them up her legs, feeling the cotton material grip her slim hips. As her eyes pinpointed her kimono across the room, she began to walk towards it, wincing as she felt a dull throb of pain between her legs. She ignored how soar she felt as she walked briskly and picked up her crumpled kimono, sliding her arms through the sleeves and tying the string around her hips, holding the fabric in place loosely. Her head turned as she glanced all around the room, locating a couple of doors to her left, she already knew the door behind her was his bedroom door; the others must be to his bathroom and to his closet. Walking awkwardly, due to the uncomfortable feeling between her legs, Rukia reached the door on the right, grasping and turning the handle, her head peaking in curiously as she registered that it was indeed his closet.

Her hand shot in to fumble against the wall, flipping on the light switch once she made contact with it. The closet light illuminated the small walk-in closet, her curiosity getting the better of her as she strode slowly into the room, looking around at its contents. She noticed there were about 40 different kimonos, along with a couple of human jeans, shirts, and vests all hanging neatly from hangers. Her eyes caught the light bouncing off from the shelf above her head, where…her eyes widened, about 60 pairs of designer sunglasses sat in perfect rows of 10, each different from the next, all equally expensive looking. "Fuck, how many sunglasses does one person need?" she laughed aloud, noticing the shelf to the right had even more bandanas and cloths he bought to wrap around his forehead lined at the top. She couldn't imagine the reason he wore those things over his forehead was to hide his tattoos. She also couldn't imagine someone telling him to cover said tattoos because they looked unprofessional, I mean, hell…does anyone really look at the appearances of the captains or vice captains in Soul Society? She laughed; come to _think __of __it__…__the __only __people __who __really __look __professional __are __Nii-sama __and __Ukitake-taicho._

Glancing around the closet more, Rukia's eyes landed on the usual things: hakamas, sandals, socks, and shoes; nothing really appeared out of the ordinary.

She wasn't really sure what she was expecting to find, but she looked for it…than her eyes landed on a shoe box, stuffed into the corner of the top shelf. Again, she couldn't fight her curiosity as she jumped up and down, reaching intently for the shoe box, knowing that there was something inside of it besides shoes, considering he kept his shoes lined together on the floor of the closet. Jumping as high as she could, her hand gripped and tugged at the box, catching the cardboard square before it fell on the floor below her. She bit her lip as she glanced behind her quickly making sure Renji she couldn't sense Renji close by, feeling anxious to see the contents, Rukia pulled off the top and her eyes fixed to the inside of the box. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes landed on stacks of paper, from the looks of it they were official reports and orders assigned to him, Abarai Renji. She felt semi ashamed of herself as sat on the floor of the closet, the box sitting on her lap as her nimble fingers flipped through the pages, looking at the orders one by one. Reports about training, hollows, the occasional law breaker, shifts in positions, more hollows, hollows…hollows…trouble with killing hollows…strange and unusual hollows…and.

Rukia's head cocked to the side as her fingers parted the two stacks of paper, in the middle rested a wrinkled and ripped up document, that had been shoved, no doubt angrily into the stack. Setting the first stack onto the closet floor neatly in the order she found them in, Rukia's attention turned to the battered piece of paper. _That's __odd,_she thought_,__all __the __other __papers __are __in __perfect __condition, __they're __clean __and __there's __no __rips __or __tares __on __them. __I __wonder __what's __different __about __this __order._ Her hands picked up the dismembered bits of paper, and setting the shoe box on the floor next to her, Rukia laid out the discovered document in front of her. Opening the crinkled bits of paper, she matched the pieces together like it was a puzzle, waiting in anticipation for what the completed paper would say. And finally, smoothing out the paper so she could read it without squinting, Rukia's eyes scanned over the formal document. Her eyes widening as she read the order addressed to Renji.

**Abarai Renji,**

**It is in the best interest of soul society to maintain its order and its laws, you are to travel to the world of the living to do just that, uphold our policy on crime and punishment. You will be assisted by your captain, Kuchiki- taicho to capture and put under arrest, said thirteenth squad member, Kuchiki Rukia, for the crimes of treason and transmission of shinigami powers to a human. It is of utmost importance, if the criminal so chooses to resist, force must and will be used to capture and obtain said criminal. Under all costs, the criminal Kuchiki Rukia must be arrested and brought back from the world of the living, her gigai destroyed presently and her powers stripped, where she will wait in the fourth division cell for an appropriate sentence relating to her actions, that is all.**

**If you fail to carry out these unchangeable orders, you, Abarai Renji will be stripped of your title permanently without question, where you will then be held accountable for the escape of Kuchiki Rukia, and will be tried and punished as a traitor to all of soul society, commonly punishable by a death sentence, should you fail to complete this mission at once.**

**Central 46**

Rukia's fists clenched as she finished the letter that Aizen had written in place of the murdered central 46. She couldn't imagine how hard it had been for Renji to receive such a letter, and then to find out she was going to be executed for what she did…Rukia couldn't even try to imagine what that was like. She now understood why the paper was ripped and crumbled before stashed into the pile in anger. She found herself trying to calm her mind, after all…all of that was behind them…Aizen was dead and Soul Society was recuperating itself quite nicely after all the set-backs. Regretting snooping through his belongings, Rukia placed every paper neatly back in its place, jumping up to slide the box into its exact position where she had found it. Sighing, she flicked the light switch, and left the closet, closing the door like how she had found it. She doubted she would ever tell Renji she looked through his closet and found his collection of orders, but she would flat out thank him for everything he's ever done for her; which she knew Renji would laugh at and tell her she was being an idiot. Walking towards the door a couple of feet away, Rukia opened it, peeking in to see a large and dark room. Feeling for the light switch again, she flipped the lights on, bringing his large master bathroom into her sights.

It was gorgeous, spacious and surprisingly…clean. Yet she shouldn't be surprised considering how neat and proper the rest of his house was…she guessed Renji must've become more organized and neat over the years. Realizing why she was looking for a bathroom in the first place, Rukia sat on the toilet and emptied her bladder, looking all around the bathroom taking in the décor and the large tub in the middle of the room smack against the wall. Flushing the toilet Rukia paced around the bathroom, still feeling soreness between her legs and washed her hands in the sink with the lavender soap he had. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but jump, her eyes were slightly red, her lips a little swollen; her hair sticking out at all angles. Laughing Rukia filled the sink some, splashing water on her face and wiping her hands and face dry with the folded white towel on the counter.

Since she didn't have a toothbrush, she gurgled some of Renji's mouth wash that was placed to the left of the sink, her eyes also landing on a small brush and comb sitting nearby. Reaching for the brush Rukia chuckled, _at __least __if __we __get __married __we __could __save __money __on __brushes_, she mused, combing her wild hair until it was tame and back to its original state. Rukia put the brush back in its place, and turned her head to the right and than to the left slowly to inspect her hair, her eyes bulging in panic as she saw something on the left side of her neck. Pushing her hair aside hastily to remove the strands from her view, Rukia leaned in examining the left side of her neck, her anger rising as she saw 3 noticeable flaws on her alabaster skin. The dark bruises on her neck were easy to spot, one made just under her the side of her jaw, one smack dab in the middle of her neck and the last one just above her collarbone. "Damn it, Renji!" she hissed aloud, "You gave me hickeys."

Sighing in frustration, Rukia left the bathroom, slapping the light off as she crept downstairs…feeling angry but suddenly nervous about facing him the day after they…

Sighing Rukia collected herself, ridding her face of the unwanted blush that crept up her face as she made her way down the stairs. Her nose invaded by the nice smell of cooked eggs, white rice and miso soup. Getting off the stairs and moving to the left towards the kitchen, Rukia paused to the left of the beginning of the island, watching as Renji fumbled through the lower cabinets trying to find a place for the pan in his hand. She smiled, taking in Renji, who was clad in a fresh pair of blue boxers and...a white…_what __did __Ichigo __call __it? _She thought_, __oh __yeah, __a __wife __beater _she cringed_.__That's __a __stupid __and __insensitive __name __for __a __clothing __item,_she thought. But, it clung to his muscular chest like a second skin, she noted, biting her lip. She soon found herself in a trance, staring at Renji's muscular body and that cute little determined look in his eye as he shoved the pan into the back of the cabinet. Renji, sensing eyes on him, placed the pan down inside and shut the cabinet door, turning his head to look at a dazed Rukia standing in the kitchen.

Renji smiled softly, "Hey…" Rukia's head snapped to his face as he stood up quickly, jerking her from her thoughts. Her dazed look replaced with one of anger, as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Look what you did." She said, flipping all her hair to her right shoulder, revealing the three prominent love bites on her neck.

Renji eyed them, smirking at his territorial markings on her beautiful neck, laughing he turned around, "You're complaining about three little hickeys? Look what you did," he explained, lifting his thin shirt up his back, revealing long, nail markings down his back, the dried blood there accentuating the cuts. Rukia winced when her eyes landed on her claw marks, feeling bad for hurting him like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to," she apologized, biting her lip as he pulled his shirt down and turned around to face her. "Doesn't matter, it didn't hurt…" he shrugged off, easing her tension. "I guess, I'm sorry about your neck too, ya can cover that with make-up though." He stated, walking past her towards the kitchen table. Rukia narrowed her eyes at his retreating form, "You guess you're sorry?" she asked slightly aggravated.

Renji placed the pair of chopsticks on the table, smirking as he could sense Rukia's attitude appearing. He laughed, "Okay, I'm sorry…are ya happy now?" he asked teasingly, slapping her cute ass as he passed by her to retrieve the napkins. Rukia became flustered, a blush creeping up her face, "Hey!" she exclaimed, her hands covering her backside for emphasis. Walking past her once more, Renji placed the napkins on the table, his hands resting on the chair in front of him, "Well, since you were so sure I didn't cook I made you breakfast…" he boasted, "So are ya gonna come and eat it or not?" he snapped slightly, when he took in Rukia's dazed look.

"Ugh," Rukia forced out, wobbling towards the table as she took a seat across from him, "Yes, thank you." She blushed. Renji's eyebrow raised, his chest kind of swelling with pride when he noted how and why she walked the way she did, of course he wouldn't tease her about it though. Sitting down, Renji began to eat his egg, savoring the sweet and salty taste of the yoke that was half runny and half firm in his mouth. Good thing he chose today to not burn the food. He watched Rukia eat his food, at first testing it…which made him narrow his eyes at her oblivious face, than eating it and smiling as she began shoveling more food into her mouth. "This is all actually good." Rukia half-complimented.

"Actually?" Renji questioned, making a stunned face at her. Stuffing more rice in her mouth, Rukia simply smiled with her full mouth at Renji in response. Renji sighed happily, watching Rukia enjoy the food he made for her with pride, "Yeah, when ya gonna cook food for me?" he questioned teasingly, catching the look she shot him.

"I don't really cook." Rukia admitted, sipping the delicious miso soup past her lips, where it traveled down her throat, pooling warmth in her stomach.

"Why not?" Renji questioned, than responded quickly at the angry glare she gave him, "Not that ya should, just cause you're a chick and all, that's not what I'm saying…" he jumbled, holding up his hands in defense. "I know, Renji." She stated, putting him at ease as he continued to attack his meal. "I don't know, I never -really get to, I've wanted to learn and all but the cooks do all that stuff…and Nii-sama said I shouldn't worry myself with trivial matters like that." Rukia explained, looking down at her food as she stuffed more egg into her waiting mouth.

"Of course he did," Renji said, not surprised. "One time we were walking down the hallway to our office and I spilled my stupid tea like a dumbass, so I said I was gonna clean it and he's like… 'No, I will not let someone of your power kneel down to clean up a trivial mess, someone else will take care of it'," Renji said, using a snooty tone to mock Byakuya, making Rukia laugh.

"He only acts like that in public…image is really important to him and our family" Rukia informed Renji.

"Right, has to uphold the Kuchiki name." Renji said mockingly, but regretting that comment when Rukia's smile dropped. "I didn't mean it like that, Rukia," he apologized.

"It's okay, Renji. Can we just not talk about that anymore?" she questioned softly, sipping her tea gently.

"I'm really sorry," he said genuinely, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Don't be, it's just…right now, that's the last thing on my mind," she smiled, flinging some rice at him, hitting the side of his face with a plop. Rukia laughed, but squeaked when she felt a ball of rice stick right on her left cheek, hearing Renji's booming laugh, her anger increasing. Picking up a chunk of rice In her hand, Rukia held it behind her threateningly, watching Renji slide on the floor, making a shield out of the chair he was sitting in. "You're acting like a child!" he scolded, but his seriousness was lost on Rukia from the ridiculous huddle he was in, using the chair like a protective fort.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, "I'm not crawling around on the floor like a two year old!" she laughed, dropping her rice on her napkin as she kneeled under the table smirking at Renji. His eyes connected playfully with hers, a thought popping in his head as his arm shot out, his hand gripping her ankle. He tugged a squealing and giggling Rukia under the table, supporting himself on all fours above her, between her legs. His left hand rested next to her head, the other next to her left breast as his eyes searched hers heatedly.

"You," he breathed out, "Look like a child, you've got rice all over your face," he pointed out, leaning down as he seductively licked and bit at the rice on her cheek. Rukia's eyes closed as she felt Renji's tongue brush against her cheek, cleaning off the rice that was still there. Her eyes flickered open as he pulled away, smirking at her as he chewed the remains of the rice in his mouth and swallowed. Rukia leaned her head up, her lips connecting with his own as their eyes shut, him groaning at the contact as he explored her sweet mouth, she tasted good. Whimpering against his lips, Rukia kissed him back, breaking the kiss to tug at his bottom lip; her teeth sliding lightly making him shiver as his lip popped free from her bite. The air between them was heated and thick, both trying to conceal their excited breathing.

"You know, Renji…I never actually thanked you for the tour of your house." Rukia added between heated kisses along his neck, making him groan.

"Some tour…" he breathed out, "You haven't even seen the best part,"

Rukia smiled and laughed softly, "Yeah, and what's that?" Renji smiled at her deep, lust filled voice as he pulled them out from under the table onto their feet, lacing his hand in hers as he led her upstairs.

"The Jacuzzi…" he informed her, making her legs feel weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji sighed, glaring at the large stack of papers sitting on his desk, as if his angry gaze could make the work disappear into thin air. He would start cussing and throwing things, had he not been so happy these couple of weeks, he simply sighed again and shrugged, brushing the first paper off the stack and setting it on his desk before him. Reading over the paper, Renji couldn't help but hum a tune softly, his ink pen brushing words on the paper in front of him. Byakuya Kuchiki could do nothing but raise an eyebrow in questioning, eyeing his lieutenant with slight concern, he couldn't help but wander what has gotten into him, he was usually so high strung and tense…nothing like the giddy man he saw before him. A small smile graced Renji's lips as he blew through the paperwork, never once did he stop humming. Mentally shrugging and giving up, Byakuya's head snapped down to his own stack of documents, reading over and filing reports, placing the finished work in a neat stack on the other side of the desk. Shooting Renji an evil glare when the redhead's humming became louder, but Renji was still completely oblivious.

"What is the problem?" Byakuya demanded coldly, his eyes glued on the blissful lieutenant.

"There's no problem here, sir," Renji said firmly, becoming more serious.

"Explain to me this new change in attitude, what brought it about?"

Renji sputtered, turning his gaze from his captain's, just as a knock resounded on the door, both working men's eyes snapped up as the door slid back, revealing one Kuchiki Rukia.

_She __brought __it __about_, Renji answered Byakuya's question mentally, smiling at the beautiful girl before him.

"Sorry to bother you, Nii-sama…Renji," Rukia apologized, bowing slightly, but both men noticed the way she rolled Renji's name off her tongue teasingly.

"It is no problem Rukia, do not apologize…do you have some business here?" Byakuya questioned politely, wondering why his sister decided to pop by suddenly…but by the look on her face he could see that nothing was wrong. In fact, Rukia was smiling and she looked somewhat flustered as her eyes shifted between Renji and her Nii-sama. Biting her lip and gathering her courage, Rukia pulled her hands from behind her, revealing the two carefully and perfectly wrapped bento boxes she had been hiding.

"You see, Nii-sama, I had gotten off work fairly early, so I headed back to the mansion and decided to drop by and bring you a lunch the cooks helped me to prepare…" Rukia explained, catching her shaky breath when Byakuya's hard gaze remained fixed on her face.

"You needn't worry yourself with such matters, Rukia." Byakuya slightly scolded, looking down at his work momentarily, but noting the sad look on her face he spoke out, "But the gesture is appreciated."

Smiling with a blush on her face, Rukia walked to his desk and placed the bento on the edge, so it would not get in the way of his paper work. Byakuya nodded slightly at her gesture, to which she recoiled back, standing before Renji's desk now. "Um…" Rukia began, trying to act cool but her smile broke out on her face, her hands clutching the bento box harder.

"I had extras…so…"

"Extras, huh?" Renji questioned, Byakuya noting how his lieutenant seemed even more giddy and happy than before, though Byakuya failed to see what the big deal was.

Rukia looked down, biting her lip harder she used her free hand to rub at the back of her neck, her blush spreading neatly over her cheeks. Renji blushed as well, smiling up at the raven-haired girl.

"Yeah, so I thought I shouldn't let them…go to waste, so…" Rukia explained, holding the bento by the neat tie at the top, her arm extending it out in front of her, setting it in Renji's welcoming hands. Byakuya took in the way the two smiled at each other as Rukia recoiled her hand and Renji continued to hold the bento box with care.

Coughing to alert the blushing couple of his presence, the two snapped the looks off of their faces.

"Is that all, Rukia?" Byakuya questioned, watching Rukia nod in response.

"Very well, then. I will meet you again at the mansion when my work here is done."

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia bowed, "Enjoy your lunches, I promise it's not poisoned or anything," she added, knowing the two were probably thinking it to themselves; she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Oh hey, Rukia!" Renji yelled after her, as she stepped outside of the sliding door, her eyes making contact with his.

"Thanks." He added genuinely, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach when she simply smiled at him, sliding the door shut.

A huge smile spread across Renji's face as he looked down at the neatly wrapped bento, and began to untie the fabric, revealing a plain box. But, his head tilted to the side in curiosity when he saw the small white square of paper attached to the side with tape from the human world.

Feeling Byakuya's eyes on him, Renji glanced at his captain, "Don't let distractions come, Abarai, you have a lot of work to finish." He scolded before focusing on his work load once more.

Renji sputtered, embarrassed, "Yes, sir!" he agreed loudly, making Byakuya cringe at the unwelcome volume, Renji not seeming to notice.

Placing another paper in front of him, Renji glanced over at his captain to make sure he didn't see, as Renji peeled the tape off carefully, freeing the tiny square containing Rukia's message.

Unfolding the square, Renji placed the bento to the left of his hands, using it as a shield to prevent Byakuya from seeing what he was really looking at, so that if he glanced over he would simply see a lieutenant focusing on the work document on his desk, unaware that he was really reading a hidden message from his sister.

Smirking, Renji placed the message over the paper below it as his eyes searched the writing.

**Renji,**

**I had a good time last night, and I wanted to thank you. Plus, you had cooked for me so now I return the favor…I hope you like it.**

**P.S. Nii-sama will likely dismiss you from your duties early today if you finish your work quickly, so…I'll be waiting by the park near your complex. See you then.**

**Love,**

**Rukia**

Renji smiled, and couldn't contain the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips when he looked at the ridiculous bunny drawings Rukia made all over the paper, mostly the tattooed, red headed bunny that was holding hands with a small, raven-haired bunny with a strand of hair in its face.

The next ten minutes consisted of Renji speeding through his paper at an unmatched speed, even impressing Byakuya, thought he'd never admit it. He than watched Renji delve into the bento Rukia had prepared, munching on the delicious rice balls and the tuna sashimi she had prepared…even Byakuya thought it was delicious, especially for her first cooking job.

Renji's eyes closed in satisfaction, _her __cooking is__actually __good, _he thought_, __shit __who __am __I __kidding __it's __delicious!_

Breezing through the rest of his paper work in about another ten minutes, Renji began feeling anxious and excited, knowing he was about to go see Rukia. They had been dating secretly for three weeks now, it was great…they spent a lot of time together and no one was really suspicious. He was glad no one knew anything, because they had so much privacy, and their business was strictly that, their business.

He knew if one person breathed a word of it, they would never have any peace or privacy again; everyone would get in their way, tease them relentlessly and interrogate them about all aspects of their relationship…just the thought of all that making Renji cringe.

Plus, there was always the lurking concern of what Byakuya would think about their relationship, if he would approve or not…and whether or not he would separate them from each other, neither was willing to ever risk that possibility, so they both decided to keep it on the down low, sneaking out and seeing one another and holding secret meetings whenever they could.

He visibly blushed when thoughts of their heated nightly visits, even daily visits clouded his mind, making him think of all the dirty things he wanted to do with her right now…forgetting completely that Byakuya was in the room Renji continued to let his mind wander with a sigh.

"Finished?" Byakuya questioned, jolting Renji out of his 'not so clean' day dream, his head snapping up and when he looked at his captains face he felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts in his presence, thank god he couldn't read minds. When Byakuya's eyebrow raised, Renji panicked, could he?

"Uh-h- Yes, sir, all finished!" Renji said, saluting his captain firmly.

"I see," Byakuya eyed him suspiciously, looking at the flustered lieutenant who was frozen in his saluting position, "You may take your leave, then." He waved off, his head looking down to his stack of papers.

"Really, sir?" Renji asked, trying to contain his excitement.

Byakuya sighed and after a pregnant pause he breathed out, "Are you waiting for me to give you more work?"

"No," Renji said shyly, lowering his hand with a frown.

"Than I suggest you leave before more work appears on your desk," Byakuya threatened in agitation.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow, captain…" Renji exclaimed, jumping from his chair and slid the door shut with a little too much excitement.

If someone were to walk into Lieutenant Abarai Renji's apartment right now a peculiar and spectacle sight would greet their eyes. Just two steps from the door lay an abandoned sandal, it's twin obviously flung across the room in haste and rested awkwardly on the end table in the living room to the left. Another pair of sandals rest remotely in the same area in the middle of the kitchen, and two pairs of sock crumpled up next to one another at the edge of the staircase. Draped over the railing would be a large hakama top that once rested on heated flesh, now sagged on a cold bar. A couple of steps up lie the matching pants to the abandoned top, right next to another hakama top, this size much smaller, in a woman's size.

Five paces and steps up one would locate the matching pants to that woman's top, their legs uneven as one was scrunched up to where the knee would be, the other pant leg stretched out at an awkward angle. The platform at the top of the stairs was vacant of any clothing, but an eye would soon locate a small pair of lace black panties crumpled on the floor in the middle of the landing, making the eye travel straight towards the simple blue cotton boxers that lie in the same condition just before a closed door.

"Ah, Re-Renji!" Rukia cried out in passion, when in one swift movement she was brought to her knees, now on all fours as Renji entered her once more, filling her completely in one thrust.

The grunting Renji on raised knees continued to slam into the small girl submitting to him, taking his thrusts with complete surrender.

Rukia cried out in ecstasy, feeling him press intimately and deeply into her, arousing that sensitive spot into a frenzy of pleasure inside of her, her stomach clenching as she let out a shaky breath. He thrusted in harder with a pleased grunt, his hands gripping her slim hips and pulling them back to meet him halfway. Rukia mewled loudly, over powering the sound of skin slapping skin in the room, and Renji leaned forward to press sloppy kisses down her shoulder, one hand leaving her hip to grip her unattended breast. Rukia panted, this time learning by instinct to push back against his thrusts, making him and herself moan at the feeling. He pushed deeper and deeper each time, her hips helping him as she continued to push back, her walls tightening around him at the pleasure. Groaning her name, Renji slid his knees out to the side, still in a kneeling position as they pushed Rukia's knees farther apart. Picking up the pace again, he listened to her mews and pants and moans, repeating the same action that made her squeal softly when he discovered it. Rukia felt like she was on fire, the cool wood floor beneath her calmed the red that covered her knees and palms that made contact with it.

Renji's powerful thrusts jolted her body back to him and away, only to be sought after again, his member filling her completely once more. The rhythm making Renji's head spin as the blood pounded loudly in his ears, not loud enough to cover Rukia's cries, of course. That sensation nipped at her lower stomach, teasing her body into a frenzy, begging for that nip to clamp around her and send her off, into the deep ocean of sedation that awaited her. Renji felt that same feeling as his thrusts got right to the point, hitting harder and faster as time went on, as they got closer. He breathed roughly when he felt her walls flutter and grip him mercilessly, her head tilting to the side with her eyes squeezed shut as her release hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking out a shaky cry before it consumed her. The intensity increased within her as Renji's thrusts continued her through it, massaging her soar and sensitive walls as her juices seeped out.

All throughout her release Renji's ears heard her small whimpers and chants of his name, her face utterly blissful and a darling blush crept up her cheeks. Seeing her pleasured sent Renji over the edge quick, that tightening feeling in him burst finally, sending shocks of pleasure all throughout his body, making him push into Rukia further and cry out her name one last time before his pants resounded all throughout the end. His mind was a blur and he felt Rukia arch her back to him more as she fell exhausted on her forearms. His thrusts continued softly as they both finished, still stirring Rukia to moan and push some against him. Hanging his head down, his hair a mess in its, once tight and perfect pony tail, now unruly and had strands escaping. _Fuck,__that__was__intense_, both of them thought, trying to still their harsh breathing as their bodies recuperated. Groaning and using all his returning strength, Renji pulled out of Rukia, both of them sighing at the loss of contact. Renji crouched down beside her, pulling her arms to wrap around his neck as he lifted her exhausted body shakily, and plopped them down on the bed, pulling a cold crisp sheet over them.

"Fuck!" Renji breathed out, lying on his back next to Rukia, his arm draped over his eyes. Rukia smirked tiredly at his form, watching his chest rise and fall hard as harsh breaths pushed out from his lips.

"That was-" Renji breathed out, removing his arms from his eyes as they searched the ceiling above him, trying to find a word in his jumbled brain to describe that with.

"Amazing." Rukia finished for him with a sigh of content, stretching her arms above her lazily, before plopping them down at her sides. Renji smirked, "Yea, amazing…" he mused, getting on all fours, one of his knees between her spread legs as he leaned in and kissed her neck, making her eyes close and her head tilt back submissively. "Renji…?" She breathed out in a daze, as she felt Renji disappear under the sheet that clung to her sweaty chest. She felt him kiss down her stomach with heated sucks and nibbles, drawing moans of anticipation from her lips. She felt him travel lower, as his hands spread her legs apart, his tongue instantly coming in contact with her pink, swollen folds. A loud moan emitted from her swollen lips, which her tongue darted out to lick as her eyes closed in relaxation. Renji continuing his sensuous swipe of his tongue over her heated and tender flesh, licking slowly over her engorged bud, making Rukia's legs shake as she drew in a loud gasp.

Her arms gripped the underside of the pillow her head was resting on as Renji continued his ministrations making her whimper and her vision blur as her head turned to the side. Closing her eyes briefly, she composed herself with a shaky breath and blinked rapidly when a clock came into her line of vision, she looked at the clock in detachment, not really understanding what she was looking at, as Renji drove her closer and closer, so much so she could practically taste the end before her. Her eyes eventually glazing over at the sight of the big hand on the 2 the little on the 6…oh, 6:10 her thoughts said with a lazy sigh, her words not really making an impact in her brain. She sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure as Renji quickened his pace, her walls tightening to signal she was there… "AAAHH! SHIT!" She yelled, suddenly, sitting up quickly on her forearms, Renji pulling the sheet down to reveal his confused look as he was on his knees with his hands on her inner thighs.

"What!" He questioned in a panic, startled by her yell, he thought she was hitting her orgasm, but she just pulled up and away with a startled look on her face. Tugging the sheet with her, holding it tightly against her chest, Rukia jumped to the floor on shaky legs that made her trip and wobble, leaving behind a blinking and confused Renji.

"Rukia!" He yelled, "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning against his door to watch her pick up her scrambled items on the stairs, he was now clad in his boxers he hastily put on. His sheet was dropped in the middle of the hallway; he could see Rukia sitting on a step below, sliding her pants on and eventually her top.

"Fuck, I'm late! Dinner's in like five minutes." She panicked, making Renji's head slam back against the door behind him in frustration.

He launched himself off the door, moving his body into motion as he collected his skewed items off the steps, putting them in a pile on the kitchen table as he watched Rukia smooth down her hair frantically in front of the small mirror on the kitchen wall. Even though she was in a hurry, Rukia felt unsatisfied and doused with cold water, she than felt she should've waited, at least until he gave her release, to leave the bed. She felt uncomfortably wet and sexually frustrated as she violently straightened out the wrinkles in her clothes.

Sighing and ceasing her movements she pouted at Renji, "Sorry," she said, looking at him leaning against the pantry door with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly amused by her frantic state. He sighed and walked briskly over to Rukia, grabbing under her elbows to pull her in as he leaned down to kiss her passionately, making her whimper in his mouth. He than decided with a smirk to send her off even more frustrated when he reached his hands behind her, squeezing and gripping her ass through her pants, making her all hot and bothered.

"Ren-mrph," she warned, though unconvincingly against his lips; when he pulled a hand down her pants to tug and snap the waist band of her panties, Rukia kneed him hard in the groin, making him double over in pain. She knew what he was doing and it pissed her off, he knew she'd get all turned on and that's what he wanted, he wanted her to feel frustrated and desperate for more, but she had do go…at least he learned his lesson, she smirked. Watching him still doubled over in pain, clutching his groin and wincing, Rukia turned her head up snootily, "Goodbye, Renji." She said, but couldn't contain her laugh as she closed the door behind her.

"UHH…." Renji cried out in pain, sneering at the door where she was standing a second ago, "Yeah, you'll pay for that, Kuchiki Rukia."


	5. Chapter 5

So, this chapter provides a tid bit of Byakuya's point of view, since some of you mentioned that Byakuya would surly notice Rukia's sneaking out and stuff...

Gah, I couldn't help it, this chapter is going to be slightly angsty, I hate angst, but it has to get worse before it can get better=)

* * *

Rukia rushed into the Kuchiki manor, breaking out into a jog, but slowing to a brisk walk when servants appeared every now and than. She nodded and politely greeted them as they walked past her in the large hall, she turned her back to make sure they were gone before she panted and broke out into a full throttle run towards the dining room door. Sensing her presence, the two servants on the inside of the room opened the door for her as she thanked them and paused at the entrance in an apologetic bow. She noted that when the doors opened her brother was sitting down, sipping his tea, his food untouched as he waited for her arrival to begin his meal.

Rukia blushed with shame for making him wait on her, something she had never done before, "I apologize for my lateness, Nii-sama, forgive me." She said softly, her hair shielding her face.

"Very well, have a seat Rukia, shall we begin?" he questioned, motioning with his hand for her to take a seat across from him at the table, that was adorned with plates upon plates of lovely courses, begging to be devoured. Rukia nodded at her brother, sitting down quietly with her knees under her as she was fully seated on the cushion below her. She crossed her hands nervously on her lap, thanking a female servant as she placed a bowl of steaming rice in front of her, to which the servant politely nodded. Across the table, Byakuya studied his sister's face, noting how she sat in absolute silence, still looking sorry for making him wait for her.

His mind ran through the strange behavior his sister has been showing recently in these past weeks. First, she would come up with detailed and well-planned excuses, that he could easily tell she practiced in the mirror before facing him, excuses to leave after dinner to return to her office, to check up on Ichigo and the status of the world of the living, to visit her captain to see the status of his health, to finish forgotten paperwork, she basically used all the excuses under the sun to leave. And when she did leave, he noted, in late hours in the night, and sometimes in the early morning he would wake to feel her presence as she entered the manor, heading straight for her room.

However, he did not question her or challenge the truths of her stories; he felt whatever she was going through was none of his business. Byakuya knew a couple of weeks back she had visited the graves of her Rukongai friends, and since then he has been seeing less and less of her as time went on, he figured she was grieving in a strange, new way. Rukia could feel the heat of her brother's gaze as he studied her face and she forced herself to act natural, eating her food carefully and hiding her emotions. She knew he was growing increasingly suspicious of her, and she did feel guilty for having to lie to him, but she had no choice.

She couldn't let anyone know about her and Renji, not that she was ashamed, it's just that she needed to keep their relationship private as to not attract attention or cause friction between the two of them. Rukia knew very well how everyone in the soul society would react, people would spread rumors, gossip and hiss about them in low voices, which, she was used to. But, the other half of the people would react more openly, which is the part she feared, she knew people close to her would bombard her with personal questions, harass her and Renji about details, tease them relentlessly and just flat out watch their every move together.

She visibly cringed when she thought of the rest of her worries, which sat across from her eating his meal in silence, her brother. Rukia felt herself grow sad when she thought of all the possible ways he would react if he found out about her and Renji. However, she knew it wasn't so much her brother that would do anything drastic of his own accord, but the strict family behind him, who judged and ordered their every move. She knew her brother made a promise on his parent's graves to never break the law again so as long as he lived, even going along with her execution, though she knew now his painful, internal struggle against it.

Rukia knew well how much her brother cared for her; she was the sister of his late, deceased wife, and legally his adopted sister. She could still see the look in his eyes that fateful day when he saved her from Ichimaru's attack as he held her hand while he was being healed, telling her all about his past and the promise he made to Hisana, who she discovered was her real sister. He had apologized, his face filled with regret, for treating her so coldly and not having the courage or audacity to stand and fight against the execution, even though he wanted so badly to. Yes, Rukia has grown so much closer to her brother since that day, she now knew he loved her like a real sister, he accepted her into his family completely without any regrets. And in return she loved him, she was forever grateful for the opportunities he presented to her to better her life, grateful for him protecting her and saving her life even if that meant risking his own in the process.

Which, is why she felt so dirty and disgusted with herself for lying so bluntly to her brother about her whereabouts, but she also felt like she might burst if she didn't let someone know about her love for Renji. She felt sick to her stomach that she had to keep their relationship unknown, like it was a shameful, dirty secret between them, when it was such a beautiful and wonderful thing. She wanted so bad to tell everyone, to make everyone know that she was his and he was hers that they were in love and they always would be…but, she didn't want to face the consequences of that. Rukia's thoughts in her head were so contradicting and confusing; she thinks these things through over and over again, when she laid in her or Renji's bed at night. She poked at her food and sighed lightly, preventing the tears from springing from her eyes.

Byakuya noted his sister's sorrow "Is something wrong, does the food not please you?" he questioned, trying to hide the concern from his usual stoic voice.

"Ah, no Nii-sama the food is just fine," Rukia explained, smiling briefly up at him before retuning her sad gaze once more to the table.

"Is something of trouble to you, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, trying not to sound so interested in the process.

She wanted so bad to tell him, to just blurt it out…even though her and Renji came to a solid agreement that they would have to wait and measure the appropriate time and place to say it, together.

Feeling the urge build in her chest, Rukia's mouth seemed to fall open at its own will as the words seemed to slip out at their own accord, "Nii-sama, there is something I wish to tell you...I am in lo-" she began, but the door slid open as a servant bowed and spoke, "I am sorry to interrupt, but, Kuchiki-taicho, Kuchiki-san, the elders wish to see you immediately, they demand you come at once for a meeting."

Byakuya felt angry that they chose now, of all times to call upon them, especially since he was about to learn of what Rukia has been hiding from him these past couple of weeks. Rukia nodded at him, as they both rose from the table, and waited for him to walk past her, as she followed behind him obediently.

Renji sat with Ikkaku and Shuuhei as he tipped the sake cup to his lips, downing the strong liquid that warmed his belly. He was sitting in a fancy restaurant outside of the walls, simply enjoying the company of his friends and smiling to himself as his thoughts were filled with Rukia. He remembered the note he received earlier, he could still feel said note burning a hole through his pocket, she had thanked him for last night and he smiled. He remember how nice last night was, instead of their usual touch and go nights, Rukia had spent the night, he set his alarm clock to four in the morning so she could rise and they could say goodbye before she snuck back into the Kuchiki manor.

Of course, it wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep with Rukia in his arms after they made love, but last night they didn't have to jolt up in shock and rush out the door before anyone saw them. He enjoyed when she would simply 'stop by' like earlier that day before she had to leave for dinner, but he hated saying goodbye to her…he wished their situation was less complicated, that way, by now if she hadn't been a noble, they would've probably been shacking up already. But, she was a noble, and that was never going away, she was a Kuchiki, she was the sister of his captain. _Fuck, _he thought_,__I'm __in __for __a __world __of __shit __when __this __gets __loose._

"Yo! Renji…what's your deal?" Ikkaku yelled loudly, smacking Renji in the back of his head to get his attention, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

Renji growled, "Nothin'."

"Yeah right, don't lie." Ikkaku pressed, chugging the sake bottle, making everyone in the restaurant glare at the loud, boisterous man. That's why Renji liked Ikkaku, because next to the bald crazy dude, he was a saint. He really didn't care what people thought of him though, or at least he tried not to so much. He did loathe it when people looked down on him simply because of where he was from, they would spit out that he was 'scum from Rukongai.' But, he smirked, he showed them who was scum, he still remembers the way people eyed him with clear jealousy and hatred as he strolled down the halls confidently, the news of his promotion still fresh in their minds. He was a lieutenant, and it wouldn't stop at that. All those nobilities and rich kids mocked him, but they were just jealous, he knew and they knew he was smarter, braver, more talented and more driven than they would ever be…and he worked for it.

Feeling Ikkaku's glare at him, because he never responded, Renji rolled his eyes at him, "I'm not lying." He lied

"Something happened, and you won't tell me," Ikkaku stated aloud, pointing accusingly at him, Shuuhei simply sipped his tea with amusement.

Renji just shrugged and finished his meal, leaning back with content, rubbing his sated belly. The waitress came up to their table politely and set the bill down in the middle of the table, not really sure who was paying. Renji reached for the bill and opened it, sliding his hand in his pocket and fishing out his wallet, "I've got it, guys." He stated, placing the money in the folds and handing it to their smiling waitress.

"Okay!" Shuuhei banged his hands on the table, now shocked by his red-headed friend's strange behavior, "Since when do you offer to buy us dinner?" he questioned, making Renji sigh," Ikkaku's right, I have to admit…something's up with you."

"Why can't you people just be thankful, why all the damn accusations and shit, fuck…" Renji growled sliding out of the wooden booth lazily and heading for the door.

"Abarai, hold up!" Ikkaku yelled after him, him and Shuuhei sliding out of the booth and jogging after the retreating form of their best friend. They glanced all around outside of the restaurant, searching through the sea of people, only to see Renji's hair popping out at them like a red flag as he disappeared into a chocolate shop. Both friends chuckled; they knew Renji had a sweet tooth, so it didn't surprise them that he headed into one impulsively. They walked up to the shop and stood at a distance, peering in through the window they watched Renji smile politely at the worker as he pointed out some chocolates in the glass while fishing around for his money again. The worker scooped the chocolates and carefully placed tissue paper in a white paper bag, dumping the chocolates with care into it. Renji paid the man and placed a large tip into the jar on the counter, making the man bow and thank him.

"Have a great day!" the worker called out to Renji as he opened the door to leave, the bell at the top ringing loudly.

"Thanks take care!" he yelled behind his shoulder as he left the shop, sighing in agitation as he spotted his two nosey friends in front of him. Renji rolled his eyes and clutched the paper bag harder, walking right past the puzzled two as they followed behind him hastily.

They bombarded him with concerned questions to which Renji snorted indignantly and told them to get lost and mind their own business. They followed him throughout the marketplace, out of the small town and into soul society.

"C'mon the suspense is killing me dude!" Ikkaku wailed, grabbing the sleeve of Renji's arm, which he pulled out of his grasp hastily.

"I already told you it's nothing,' let it go." He growled, feeling his anger rise. They were all walking silently then, through the woods leading to the apartment complexes. Renji stopped in his tracks with a smile when he saw Rukia sitting on a bench ahead of him, dressed in an expensive, black kimono with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and her head looking down in deep thought. Ikkaku and Shuuhei stopped behind their friend and looked at the small girl ahead of them, her head snapping up when she finally sensed their presence.

"Hey…" Rukia called out, pushing her knees from her chest as her feet touched the ground. She remained seated with her legs pressed tightly together, her hands gripping the bench on either side of her as she leaned forward. The two boys behind Renji raised an eyebrow, especially when they noticed how intently the two shinigami were looking at each other.

"Hey," Renji smiled, walking towards her, clutching the bag in his hand.

"Um, can we talk?" Rukia asked, biting her lip as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Renji stopped in front of her, "Yeah, sure."

Ikkaku and Shuuhei simply stayed put like idiots, as they continued to look at rukia from where they were standing.

"Hey." Rukia greeted them, looking past Renji. The two sputtered, and smiled politely at her, "Hello, Kuchiki-san," they said in unison.

Rukia laughed softly, "My brother's not here…you can call me Rukia." She said.

"Okay, Rukia." Ikkaku smirked, laughing at Renji's annoyed expression, "Do you guys mind?" Renji hissed, feeling impatient.

"Mind what?" Shuuhei asked, oblivious.

Renji sighed and walked past them, with Rukia behind him, smiling at them one last time before the two disappeared into the woods completely.

Ikkaku laughed and Shuuhei smirked as they turned another way and headed for the division offices to go drink and gossip with Rangiku and mostly to get drunk and ask people why Renji was acting so strangely.

Renji and Rukia finished their trek into the woods, Rukia sitting under a large tree, sliding down it and closing her eyes with a sigh. Renji sat across from her with his legs crossed, looking at Rukia with curiosity.

"Oh. I got ya somethin." Renji remembered, handing her the white bag, to which she grabbed lightly and opened. He smiled when she gasped as she looked into the bag, her eyes falling on the chocolates that were shaped like Chappy the rabbit; they even had the face of the bunny, made by the chocolate shop's plastic molds. She smiled at Renji and crawled over to him, not bothering to look around even, as she kissed him softly, cupping his firm cheek. "Thank you," she said as she leaned back against the tree popping a chocolate into her mouth. Renji smirked at her and popped one into his mouth when she offered him one, they were really delicious, he noted.

"So…what did ya want to talk to me bout?" he asked her, noting how her smile turned into a frown quickly.

"I just came back from a meeting with the Kuchiki elders."

"Ew." Renji squirmed, jokingly, making her laugh some, "So what did they say?"

"They mostly scorned us for going to Hueco Mundo, even though that was like months ago. It was stupid, I could even see Nii-sama getting mad." She said placing another chocolate into her mouth, offering him another one, which he declined.

"So what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing…they just scolded us like children and said we'd be severely punished if we broke another law ever again. Since we snuck in Hueco Mundo before we had official orders."

"So…you're scared they're gonna punish ya for something than?" he asked, confusion written all on his face.

"No." she sighed, "I'm not really concerned about that…" she trailed off, her eyes avoiding his gaze; he chose to wait to let her continue before asking her anything.

"I'm just worried about what we're going to do, about us." She said finally, her eyes meeting his.

Renji looked at her, remaining silent.

"I mean…we're not going to tell them now, but…when though? When will we decide it's time? It's already serious, isn't it? I mean, it's been only three weeks but when are we going to let people know, in a month, a year, two years? I don't know how long I can keep this a secret." Rukia admitted, Renji becoming more and more nervous at each word she said. Feeling nervous when he didn't reply instantly like she thought he would, Rukia played with the hem of her kimono.

"I mean, I guess, like you said, I am concerned they're gonna punish me. But it's not like us being involved is illegal…" she said, "So…technically it's not breaking a law, right?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rukia." Renji stated, looking down, he so wished he could comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't, he was just as worried as she was.

"Cause I don't know, either." He admitted in a sigh.

"I almost told Nii-sama today," she admitted ashamed, biting her lip.

"What?" Renji exclaimed, "What would that help?"

"Well, I didn't." she said, feeling defensive, "But he always gives me these looks, I know he knows, but he doesn't know what's going on exactly."

"It's one of his mind games; he's tryin' to guilt ya into tellin' him what he wants to hear." Renji growled, tracing patterns into the dirt roughly with a stick.

"What are we going to do, then…?" Rukia asked, changing the subject away from her brother.

Renji sighed, raking his mind for an answer, but he couldn't find one. "We'll wait for the right time to let people know…" he answered, sitting on his knees in front of the distraught girl, who was now sitting with her knees pulled tightly to her chest again.

"Until then, relax, Rukia. It'll all be okay," he said, and he actually meant it…he realized nothing else mattered but the girl in front of him and the love they shared with each other. He soothed her frantic thoughts, smiling at her as his hands framed her smooth face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Rukia gazed up at him with her shimmering eyes, smiling softly at him as he leaned in to kiss her. She felt her mind go blank the moment he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips on hers lightly, pulling away afterwards with a smirk.

Then, Renji reached into the bag of chocolates, and held the end of the chocolate bunny between his teeth, her taking the hint as she leaned in and slowly bit off the half that was protruding from his mouth. They both sucked on their portions of the chocolate, letting it melt into their mouths as they kissed again. Under the shade of the tree the lovers were shielded from the rest of the world, and all the worries that came along with it.

6 days later…

Rukia laughed quietly, looking at Renji's hunched over form, sitting at his desk as his mind was completely engrossed in the paperwork before him. So much so, that he hadn't even sensed his girlfriend as she jumped up numerous stories from the ground, right through the window. Smirking at his oblivious state, Rukia bit her lip and tip toed over to her boyfriend quietly. She had been waiting to see him all day, and after sensing her brother had left, she waited patiently below the building, acting natural, and when enough time had passed and she was sure no one was looking she leaped up through the welcoming window. Smiling mischievously, Rukia crept up behind her boyfriend, reaching her hands in front of him; covering his eyes and making him jump in surprise.

"Guess who?" she said in a sultry voice, speaking directly into his ear, before blowing playfully in it.

Renji smiled and relaxed his shoulders, "Uhh…" He played along, teasingly.

Rukia laughed softly, enjoying Renji's sense of humor, "Wait I know this one, gimme a second. Uhh, well since my other girlfriend is outta town, this has to be Rukia." He teased.

"Shut up…uhh," Rukia teased; leaning in to kiss his neck softly, "Shit, what's your name again?" she retaliated, smirking when she heard Renji's low laugh.

"So, you been stalkin' me?" Renji asked, though feeling lightheaded when Rukia moved in front of him and swung her right leg over, straddling his hips.

Smirking and sliding her arms around his neck, Rukia locked eyes with him, keeping her lips a breathe away from his own, refusing to close the distance between them.

"Like you care," she retorted, feeling his arms slide around her waist tightly.

"Hm, guess ya got me there." Renji surrendered, giving into her wishes.

Smirking, Rukia leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his own, deepening the kiss when he groaned into her mouth.

Renji moaned, responding to her sudden change in pace, brushing and rubbing his tongue up against her own, drawing heated whimpers from her soft lips.

Renji pushed against her more insistently, making her lean back slightly in his lap, feeling the hard edge of the desk press roughly into her lower back. Feeling extremely excited from all the foreplay, Renji moved his grip from around her waist to grip the underside of her thighs, and when he was about to lift her onto the desk, Rukia pushed her hands against his chest, sending a silent message for him to stop.

Pulling away from the deep kiss, Rukia looked down and bit her lip, "Actually, I had a little something else in mind." She admitted, glancing up at a confused Renji before she slid off his lap. Renji raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, not understanding what she was referring to, that is until she placed her hands on his thighs and got onto her knees, in between his parted legs.

Smiling up at him briefly, Rukia swallowed away her nervousness, she really wanted to do this for him, she wanted to make him feel good, like how he makes her feel. Renji watched in shock as she took a deep breath, and slid her hands up and down his clothed thighs. Biting her lip as her hands clutched the knot of his hakama, fumbling to undo the tie quickly, before she lost her nerve. Renji jumped slightly at her actions, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, renji placed his hand nervously over her own, stalling any further movements.

Rukia blushed, glancing up at Renji with rejection and confusion written all over her face, "Um," Renji blurted out, "You don't have to…" he finished, clearly embarrassed as he avoided her gaze. Oh. Now she understood, it's not that he didn't want her to, it's just that he didn't want her to feel like she owed it to him…but, clearly he didn't understand that she **wanted **to do it. Feeling unnerved, Rukia smiled up at him briefly, grateful that he had looked away, before she returned back to the task in front of her.

Steadying her shaky hands, Rukia worked the stubborn knot undone, slipping the ties apart firmly, no longer feeling nervous as she gripped his hard manhood, resting her forearms on his thighs. Renji closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves and to simply enjoy what was going on before him; though he was still in shock that Rukia insisted on doing this for him. Rukia smirked, hearing his deep groan when she clutched him harder with her right hand, beginning to move up and down his shaft, adjusting her grip according to his responses.

Though she had done the touching part before, the act she was about to perform…she had never done with him before, though she was nervous, she was too excited and engrossed in the activity to notice. Leaning her head down, Rukia pressed a long, hard lick up the underside of his shaft, hearing him groan louder. Feeling more confident, Rukia closed her mouth around the head, sucking softly, while her right hand continued to slide up and down his length slowly, making Renji feel dizzy.

She heard Renji's groans and pants above her as she sucked harder, slipping her tongue over his slit, making him jump a little in his chair. Feeling content to continue, Rukia gripped his base with her right hand, her left clutching the fabric on his thigh, she relaxed her throat and slid as much as she could of his length inside her mouth. Renji growled instinctively, feeling her slide him into the searing hot confines of her mouth, her tongue massaging the underside of his length as she began to slowly pump him in and out. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Renji's shaky hands grasped her black tresses tightly, begging for more of the sweet torture.

Getting the hang of the rhythm, Rukia easily slid him in and out, pausing every now and than to suck softly at the tip or flick her tongue over his slit, tasting the salty, yet satisfying liquid that gathered there. Rukia couldn't stifle that whimper that escaped from her occupied mouth when she glanced up at Renji, taking in the pleasured look on his face; his eyes squeezed shut, a slight blush on his face as he tossed his head back. Renji almost yelped when he felt her teeth scrape against his tip lightly, before she engulfed him into her hot mouth once more.

His mind going blank when she whimpered against him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body, making his hands clench her hair harder, encouraging her to stop teasing him and finish him off already. Rukia couldn't believe she hadn't done this to him before, it felt so amazing giving him such pleasure, feeling his pulsing length inside her mouth and tasting his liquids when they dripped from his tip. Hearing Renji call out her name in a hoarse, deep voice, Rukia increased her pace, sliding him in further as she reached up, under his shirt to rake her nails down the twitching muscles of his abdomen. Renji's stomach tightened in pleasure, he knew he was close, he felt the end coming, and it was coming down hard and fast. He felt like he should stop her before he…well, embarrassed himself, he didn't know if she intended to swallow or not, making him slightly nervous.

"Uh, Rukia…I'm gonna…" he began, looking down at her, watching as she slid him from her mouth slowly, her eyes meeting his own, foggy ones.

"Relax, Renji." she said to him, sliding him, once more inside her mouth, drawing a long grunt from him. Closing his eyes in ultimate bliss, Renji breathed out a shaky breath, feeling her work him back into mindless pleasure. Renji groaned her name when he felt his release come, as she continued him through it, he bucked against her mouth slightly, making Rukia whimper in response.

Rukia sucked his tip harder, pumping the rest of his shaft as she felt him buck some against her. She sucked harder, feeling his hot liquid gush out, sliding into her mouth, as she swallowed the contents; looking up to see his blissful expression as he came down from his high. Rukia licked him clean, still pumping him rhythmically with her right hand, prolonging his pleasure as she swiped and licked at him. Renji panted, he couldn't stifle the low moan that slipped from his mouth as he watched her lap up his juices calmly.

"Fuck," Renji breathed out, leaning his head back as he covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself and regain his control back from that amazing release she had just sent him though.

Rukia smiled up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood up in between his legs, leaning in to brush soft kisses against his throat. Looking at her, Renji smiled lazily, and pulled her in for a kiss, his lips brushing tenderly against her own. Renji groaned when he tasted himself on her lips, feeling oddly turned on by that as she reached down to dress him once more, breaking their kiss.

Groaning Renji felt Rukia look down as she tied the knot on his hakama, so that it concealed him once more.

"Thank…you." Renji breathed, kissing her cheek, making her blush.

"You don't have to thank me, silly. You do it for me all the time…" she explained, planting a quick peck on his lips, "Plus, I wanted to, and…that was really fun." She admitted with a blush, laughing slightly when he did.

"Yea, that was fun." Renji agreed, "How about…" he began, lifting Rukia onto the desk as he stood between her parted legs, his hands sliding back and forth on her material clad hips, "We have a little more fun, shall we?" he suggested, leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Moaning into his mouth, Rukia held Renji's face in her hands, in response he gripped under her knee and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, bringing her flush up against him.

Their kiss was a battle for dominance, each fighting for control of the other, lips sliding and brushing, tongues melding and clashing. Rukia felt her body responding to his touches, his hands brushed up her clothed stomach following the path as they gripped and massaged her breasts through her hakama, his hips gyrating slowly against her own. Giving into the sensations, Rukia sighed and allowed Renji complete dominance over her, she couldn't fight it anymore; she simply slid her arms around his neck ready to go along with whatever he had in mind.

**Knock Knock Knock**

The heated couple jumped apart immediately, grooming their messy hair and straightening out their clothes, staring nervously at the door.

"Uh, yes. Who is it?" Renji questioned hastily as another round of knocks ensued, making his heart pound wildly in his chest, glancing over at Rukia he sighed in relief, noting she straightened herself out pretty well…if anyone were to see her right now they would've never guessed what her and Renji just did in the office.

"Yes, Abarai, It is Ukitake-taicho, may I come in?" he questioned, waiting patiently at the door for a response from the red head inside, and from what he could sense, his squad member, Rukia as well.

Renji glanced at himself, making sure he was presentable, as he sat in his chair once more, Rukia leaning back on her brother's desk slightly, waiting to greet her captain.

"Yeah, come on in." Renji answered, sighing in relief at Rukia, who released a breath she had been holding in.

Ukitake entered the small office, smiling when his eyes landed on the separated two, "Hello, Abarai, Kuchiki…how are you two?" he questioned nicely, his eyes showing no signs of suspicion at all.

"Fine," Rukia and Renji said in unison, "How are you feeling, Ukitake-taicho…?" Rukia questioned, worried that the man was up and about when he should've been resting since he had fallen ill again this morning.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I feel great!" He exclaimed, smiling widely at the two in front of him, "Thank you for doing that extra paperwork for me today, that was nice of you, Rukia, I appreciate it." He thanked, smiling at his blushing squad member.

"No, it was my pleasure, what are you doing up though, taicho, you should be resting…" Rukia informed him, worry shining through her features as she examined Ukitake for any signs of weakness.

"I rested enough for today; I was actually coming to speak to Renji about some good news." Ukitake explained, Renji looking at the captain with complete curiosity.

"Good news? Good news related to me?" Renji questioned, shooting Rukia a brief glance when he caught her staring at him from where she stood.

"Oh, I should leave you two alone to talk than," Rukia said, pushing herself away from the desk, until her captain raised his hand.

"No, Rukia…it's not really confidential…you can stay." Ukitake confirmed, Rukia simply nodded and leaned back against her brother's desk once more, awaiting the good news about Renji. She felt overjoyed her captain let her stay, otherwise she would be thinking about what the news was all day; she couldn't help but feel naturally curious. She wondered what the good news was, and if it was really good news at all…

Pulling up a seat from the corner, Ukitake sat down, sighing in relaxation as he cleared his throat. Looking directly at Renji, "You see, Renji…Since the war there's been all these gaps in ranks around here…you know well that a lot of positions are left open and it's a very hard process to fill all those positions. But, at the last captain's meeting, Ha, I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you this, so Rukia…Renji, you mustn't tell anyone about this little chat." He warned, both shinigami in the room nodding as they exchanged glances with one another briefly, before watching the white-haired captain intently.

"Okay, so…at the meeting, we spoke of moving people around to fill those gaps, and…your name was mentioned in regards to replacing Kuchiki-taicho as the captain of the 6th division, as he fills the captain position left open in the 5th squad," Ukitake informed them, looking at Renji with a smile, watching the lieutenant's mouth drop open in shock as he smiled widely at him. Rukia glanced over at Renji, flashing him a happy smile, silently congratulating him…after all, it was only right Renji finally gets the position, he's been working like a dog and pulling in extra hours, he deserves it, and if you ask Rukia, it's well overdue.

"Are you serious right now?" Renji asked, still in shock, in his mind he pictured himself one step closer to being suitable for Rukia. For showing everyone, especially Byakuya that he is good enough for her now, even though he was secretly with Rukia, Renji's thoughts still stayed in the 'inferior' mode.

"Yes…your name came up, I can't promise you it's for certain, but they didn't really mention any other well-deserving candidates, such as yourself. Mostly, Renji, I came here to warn you, you will be under the surveillance of all the captains, especially Kuchiki-taicho, after all, in the end…a favorable recommendation from him will ensure your position." Ukitake warned him, looking at the lieutenant firmly, as Renji simply nodded in reply, but in his mind…he was screaming.

So, that's what it comes down to…His captain? Kuchiki-taicho? Rukia's brother. He knew being a captain would make him even with Byakuya, one step closer to being suitable for Rukia. It felt like he could always see the path ahead of him, he saw the finish line, but for some reason…his feet never moved. And now, they were moving, but the ground beneath him was too, he was walking in place on a treadmill…he could see the finish line in sight, he could see Rukia waiting at the end of the alter for him. Then, Byakuya would appear and fuck everything up for him…

"So, take my advice Renji, of course I'll root for you no matter what, but…other captains are not so easy to convince, I know most of them think you deserve it and that you can handle it, but all they will do is wait, and watch. For one single slip-up, one indiscretion and just like that…you're off their lists, and you don't get promoted." Ukitake finished, looking at Renji with concern.

Renji was completely silent, everything the captain before him just said, sunk to the bottom of his soul like a ton of bricks, _'one __slip-up, __one __indiscretion, '__and __I'm __done __for. __Fuck, __I __get __closer __to __Rukia __emotionally, __but __logically __I'm __still __miles __and __miles __away. __I __have __to __convince __Kuchiki-taicho __that __I'm __good __enough __for __a __captain __position, __or __I __will __never __be __able __to __convince __him __that __I'm __good __enough __for __Rukia, _Renji thought_._

Rukia watched Renji as his face dropped and he was lost in deep thought, Ukitake had said 'indiscretion.' That word played over and over in her head, and the month of their little rendezvous' floated in her mind, each scene labeled, like someone stamped it in black ink across the moving scenes with that word 'indiscretion.'

She felt like she was going to strangle herself, for ever thinking it would be okay to tell her brother, that he had a right to know, no…he can't, and it's not for her to decide when he knows either. Who was she kidding; it's all about when Renji makes his stand, when he decides to tell him, not her. She felt guilty for ever thinking she had the right to announce their relationship to her brother. Renji was the one who fought for her, ever since he let her go; he fought her execution, his own captain…her own brother…

_I __don't __deserve __him__…_was all Rukia's mind conjured up, as she stared at the man she had known as her family, her best friend, her first crush, her first love, her first savior, her first time, her first reason to be undeniably happy.

"Don't look so depressed, you two. Just, Renji…you shouldn't have a problem, just act like you always act and keep up the good work, you have nothing to worry about as long as you be true to yourself," Ukitake ensured, making Renji flash him a small, sad smile.

Sighing, Renji looked at the man before him, "Thank you, so much, Ukitake-taicho, I owe you…"

"Think nothing of it, just do your best Abarai, and soon I'll be calling you Abarai-taicho." The captain added teasingly, standing from his seat, he excused himself, heading for the door.

"Oh, and Rukia…I will see you at the squad's monthly meeting tonight, right?" Ukitake smiled, looking at the raven haired girl lost in deep thought.

"Oh, yes…taicho, I will be there." Rukia confirmed, snapping out of her thoughts as she smiled at her captain politely.

"Um, actually, can you do me a favor and show up in my office 15 minutes in advance…" he smiled at the worried girl, "And don't worry, you're not in trouble, I just wish to discuss something with you."

"Certainly, I will be there, Ukitake-taicho." Rukia said, feeling nervous about what he wants to talk to her about. This whole situation made Rukia a tense rack of nerves.

Ukitake pardoned himself from their presence, all the shinigami saying their polite goodbyes, showing their respect for one another as the white-haired captain finally left the office.

Silence enveloped the room, the two not daring to speak as the thoughts ran rampant through their worried minds. A promotion was supposed to be a good thing, it's supposed to call for celebrations and tons upon tons of congratulations, but all Renji felt like doing was crawling into a hole and dying.

Rukia was not in much better shape as she fought the tears that welled up in her eyes, wiping at them desperately, not wanting to cry and worry Renji or make him feel worse than, she knew, he already did.

"So what now, Rukia?" Renji questioned, breaking the tense silence.

"I don't know, Renji…" Rukia admitted, her voice cracking a little when she spoke. Renji glanced at her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks, making his heart break even more.

"Indiscretions?" she questioned, slightly angry as she turned to face him, throwing her hands up in the air, hot tears falling from her fiery gaze.

Renji sighed in agony, rising from his seat as he walked over to Rukia, to console her.

He was surprised when she flinched away from his touch, walking over to plop down on the couch, her face buried in her hands as she cried silently.

"Hey…" Renji began in a calming voice, "Maybe we're thinkin' bout this all wrong, Rukia…this is a good thing, actually…I'll be one step closer to your brother, you know what that means…" Renji cooed, squatting down in front of the crying girl and pulling her hands away from her face to plant soft kisses on them. His hands then reached up to softly wipe away her streaming tears, a sad smile gracing her face.

"I'll be one step closer to being with you," he said, kissing her lips softly.

"But, we can't **be **together until this is all decided, right? I know Renji," Rukia said, her eyes searching his.

"I wish there was a way we could, but…"

"I know," she interrupted, "You don't have to say anything." Rukia finished, leaning forward to kiss Renji, it was meant to be a simple good-bye kiss but desperation and passion overtook them, the kiss deepening as Rukia wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her, as if she could make everything but them disappear. After minutes of the kiss, Rukia regrettably pulled away and stood up, Renji standing with her as she walked to the door.

"We're being too dramatic." Rukia laughed some, trying not to cry again, she needed to be strong for him, for them.

"Ya know what's a stupid word?" Renji baited, smirking at her.

"No, what?" she asked, curiously.

"indiscretions." He said, making Rukia laugh genuinely.

Renji sighed, "We're still gonna see each other around."

"I know."

"It will only be like for a month or so…"

"I know." She repeated.

Renji closed his eyes briefly before flickering his smoldering gaze to her, "I love ya."

"I know. I love you too."

"Damn…" Renji sighed, "Is there anything ya don't know?"

"Yeah, everything excluding the words you just said to me," Rukia finished, smiling at him as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Renji exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, turning her back to face him, "I'm gonna miss ya." He smiled.

"I know, Renji." Rukia said, feeling his hand free her wrist.

"Well, there's another thing ya can add to your list." He commented, lightening the mood between them, which Rukia was grateful for, "Add one every day…it will make ya feel better," he finished, smirking at her.

"I know." Rukia said playfully, leaning in to brush her lips tenderly against his own, before walking out the door, smiling back at him when he leaned outside of the door, watching her departure. Watching Rukia's lithe form disappear around the corner, along with those wide, sparkling eyes he adored, Renji sighed and closed the door behind him, back against it as he glanced around his office.

"Fuck, I need to make my own 'I know' list." He declared, returning once more, to his loads of paperwork.

Renji totally deserves to be promoted…and he and Rukia belong together. Well, let's see what happens hehe, I won't torture them too much, I can't stomach it

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can…=)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, keep in mind that before this chapter Renji and Rukia had been seeing each other for about a month, just clarifying...

Well, hope you guys enjoy it and sorry it took me so long to update...=)

* * *

Rukia sighed, glancing outside of the window of her captain's office. Ukitake-taicho was ill once more and Rukia, since she had nothing better to do, took it upon herself to organize and sort his papers, filling out the reports, so all her captain had to do was sign each one when he returned. Looking outside, Rukia could see the wind carrying the cherry blossom petals and ruffling the blades of grass. She could hear the sound of laughter and yells from the playful shinigami who were relaxing and conversing with their friends. Rukia felt desolate, she missed renji so much…their separation had been longer than expected, 5 months actually.

Of course, they could do innocent things together like eat lunch and hang out in public, a few good feet away from one another. But, of course, it wasn't even close to being enough for either of them. And, with that thought in mind, they snuck out to be together to do…more private things once or twice. But a couple of times in 5 months was downright ridiculous, however; a couple of times was more than what they should've risked. So, far, from what Ukitake was relaying to him, Renji was about two captains away from being one himself; though he wouldn't tell Renji which captains were undecided...Renji, with all his heart, suspected Byakuya as being one of the two who were skeptical.

Rukia didn't get it, she knew her Nii-sama respected and trusted Renji, she didn't understand why he would even think twice about Renji's promotion, it should be automatic. In fact, she was so outraged at him; she had to bite her lip to stop herself from yelling and scolding him at their mealtimes. She would clench her fists and take deep breaths, trying to calm her racing thoughts as she watched the cool and serene attitude of her brother across the table, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. When just across the table, Rukia felt like her world would explode along with her self control, she didn't know if she could act like everything was okay anymore, when deep deep down she was so damn frustrated and beyond angry. She knew one day, during their dinner time, she would explode, she wouldn't stop at anything less than everything that she wanted to say to him…all about her relationship with Renji…how much he deserves this promotion…and how stubborn and unfair her brother was being. But, she knew she mustn't do that, if she did she would ruin everything for her and Renji…but mostly Renji.

Ukitake suggested Renji work later hours, volunteering to help train students part time, in order to gain the faith and acceptance from the last two captains…but, he also added that all the other captains were behind him 100%. So, Renji was working later and later and pretty soon, for the last three weeks, he'd even been too busy to meet with her for their daily lunches together, making Rukia even more depressed. Rukia buried her face in her hands, breathing in deeply, before letting out a rather loud, frustrated sigh that echoed around the tiny office.

Still, Rukia couldn't help but remember what her captain had said to her when she arrived at his office, early before the meeting….

Rukia could still see his smiling face engraved in her mind when he said those words to her, _"Rukia, __I __know __you __care __immensely __for __Abarai-san...__" __Ukitake __said, __looking __into __her __eyes __with __a __calming __voice __that __put __Rukia __at __ease. __She __nodded,__"So __then __you __must __understand __that __you __are __not __to __speak __a __word __of __praise __about __him __to __your __brother__…__right?"_

"_I __understand__…__" __Rukia __said, __turning __to __exit __the __door __as __she __heard __voices __carry __through __the __halls, __the __meeting __was __about __to __start __very __soon._

"_Oh, __and __Rukia__…__"_

"_Yes?" __she __inquired, __turning __to __face __him __once __more._

"_Don't __rush __into __things__…__as __long __as __I've __known __you __I __can __tell __for __a __fact __that __you're __all __heart, __and __I __don't __want __to __see __yours __broken __again__…__" __he __admitted, __resting __his __hands __on __her __shoulders, __giving __them __a __gentle __squeeze __before __retracting __his __grip. __Rukia __stared __up __at __her __captain, __her __eyes __searching __his __own __for __answers, __'could __he __possibly __know?' __she __thought, __'is __this __why __he __made __sure __to __keep __me __in __the __room __when __he __warned __Renji __about __his __behavior, __was __he __talking __to __me __too __at __the __time__…__that __would __make __a __lot __of __sense,' __she __verified, __biting __her __lip. __But, __Rukia __still __mentally __shook __her __head __at __the __thought, __'no, __there's __no __way __he __could __know.' __Rukia __chose __to __act __dumb, __shooting __him __a __puzzled __glance,__"What __do __you __mean __taicho?"_

_Ukitake sighed loudly, looking at the ceiling while running long white fingers through equally white strands of hair. "…Ah, it's nothing…just a thought. Let's head to the meeting, shall we?" he shrugged, sliding the door open, motioning with his hand for her to exit the room. Rukia nodded and with her captain trailing a good 5 feet behind her, she couldn't help but feel safe. She could tell that no matter what happened to her, her captain would always be there to protect her._

She finished the paperwork for her captain, setting aside the organized stacks and walked towards the window, sighing as she watched the carefree shinigami outside. She watched as one male spared with another, his sword raised above his head in triumph as the loser fell onto his back; she expected the loser to have harsh feelings, but he simply began laughing and pushed the winner playfully when he helped him to his feet. Rukia smiled softly at that scene, but, upon seeing the surrounding shinigami, the smile that graced her face disappeared as quickly as it came. Rukia stared at a couple holding hands, walking along the path slowly, smiling and flirting with one another, Rukia envied them. They didn't have to hide their relationship…they didn't have to worry about being punished or demoted for who they loved…they didn't have to sneak around to spend more than an hour with each other.

"Hey." A voice said softly, snapping Rukia from her blank staring. Turning her head, Rukia's eyes settled on the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He walked through the door, looking around the office before he settled to standing next to her, curious at what she was gazing at so intently.

"Oh, hey…" Rukia said, looking at Ichigo's unreadable expression as he gazed out the glass window, his eyes scanning the scene outside.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, furrowing her eye brows, it wasn't often that Ichigo visited her and she began to feel worried that something happened.

"I just came to visit…I talked to Ukitake and he said I had to attend some meeting about where I stood with the soul society, rank wise…" Ichigo explained, scratching his head, "So I went and than I hung with Renji, but he had to go to something too. Seemed pretty important but he didn't say where, so...I came to see you," he smiled at her, making Rukia blush.

"Oh, so I'm your last resort?" she snapped, but with less venom than she wanted to use.

"Nah," he said, ruffling her hair, making her flustered as she smoothed out her tampered hair.

"So, wait…who came and told Renji he had to go somewhere?" she asked, feeling anxious and curious, maybe they had made their decision already. Heh, it only took them 5 damn months to do so.

"Byakuya. He said Renji needed to come at once…so, I'm guessing he was in trouble…" Ichigo chuckled, gazing into Rukia's wide eyes, filled with worry.

"I see, so Nii-sama said that…I wonder what's going on…" Rukia questioned, searching the ceiling as if she could locate the answer on the bland tiles. Ichigo searched her face, wondering why Rukia was so concerned about Renji's whereabouts, about 8 months ago she would've shrugged it off, but now Ichigo can tell her mind was filling with thoughts of the red headed shinigami. Rukia sat down on the window sill, and Ichigo plopped down on the seat across from her and turned his body to face her own.

Rukia smiled softly at him; "I'm sure it's nothing…" she shrugged off, trying her best to believe those words herself.

"Rukia, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she said, puzzled by the sudden question.

"You've been acting more strangely than usual, did something happen between you and Renji, or something?"

Rukia's eye widened slightly, could Ichigo tell? Were people seeing right through their facades? Rukia calmed her frantic thoughts, running her fingers firmly through her hair.

"No. Why would you think that?" she asked trying to mask her increasing curiosity.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the window frame casually, "Well, you've been more depressed and withdrawn lately in the past couple of months, Renji too, and when you guys are together you're always alone and whispering. So, I thought there was a secret between you two or something…" Ichigo observed with a casual tone, trying to mask his concern and curiosity.

Rukia mentally slapped herself, were they making it that obvious? She thought they were acting normal but if someone as dense as Ichigo noticed, than that means a great deal of people had suspicions as well, and Rukia didn't doubt that her Nii-sama was one of them. Inside her head she was shocked, but her outer demeanor revealed no signs of emotion; she knew it would be enough to convince Ichigo if she remained cool about his observations, she couldn't show any signs of panic.

"Oh, no…We're just reestablishing our friendship…" Rukia lied perfectly, "We grew apart and we had to become reacquainted. You know how it is with old friends…" Rukia justified, hoping Ichigo didn't see right through her claims. Ichigo observed the calm girl in front of him, her performance was convincing, he had to admit…she's a better actress than she claims to be. But, he could indeed see right through it, when he asked her that question he didn't intend to receive an honest answer, it was simply a test; because Ichigo already knew the answer.

He wasn't as naïve or dense as everyone thought he was. He picked up on things earlier than most, actually. He knew Orihime had feelings for him, he just chose to ignore that fact, afraid that he would hurt her if he led her on in any way. He also knew Rukia cared for him at one point, though he dismissed this as a simple crush she had on him, hell, he had grown fond of her since day 1. But, he knew how Renji felt; hell, the man made it so damn obvious it was hard not to notice…Renji wore his heart on his sleeve and it already had Rukia's name written on it. Ichigo could tell immediately how Renji felt for the petite girl; he loved her.

Renji fought him to reclaim her honor and her fair share of justice. Renji blamed him for Rukia's persecution. Renji fought with him and lost, but in his last breaths before unconsciousness clouded his words, Renji fell on his knees in front of him leaving behind his dignity to beg for Ichigo's assistance. Renji threw away his pride for Rukia; he gladly gave up his own personal ambitions in exchange for her well being. Renji pleaded with Ichigo, the man who he deemed the killer and the man who beat him in battle. But, in the end, Renji put aside his revenge, put aside his vendetta…and that was all for one woman, Rukia. Yes, since that day, there was no denying it, Renji was hopelessly in love with Rukia and it seemed he'd been for a while now…

But after that day, the only question was…did Rukia return those feelings? He knew there was something special between them…from the information he gathered, they were childhood friends, makeshift siblings, but the feelings must've grown past sibling affection, perhaps bordering on love. With Rukia, though it was harder to distinguish. It was either she hid her feelings very well, or there were none there at all…at least that's what Ichigo deciphered. But, that observation was way before the day of her execution, when it changed Ichigo's outlook on her feelings drastically.

He could still remember the scene that played out before him; it was permanently engraved in his mind. He remembered how he held her small body under one arm, she fit like a large football, she weighed close to nothing in his hold, she seemed hollow, she didn't fidget in his grasp or move around. But, he spotted a red flicker in the distance and he sensed Renji's presence below them and he called out to the red headed shinigami. Renji stumbled and stabbed the ground with his sword, using it as a make shift cane to steady his injured body as he gasped and panted against the pain.

Rukia gasped loudly, her face lighting up brightly at the sight of her childhood friend as she flailed in Ichigo's grasp; she was no longer hollow as energy radiated through her…all because of the man below them. It was a symbolic thing, really…throwing Rukia at Renji. With that action; he emotionally gave Rukia away, surrendering his feelings for her and his thoughts of pursuing the raven haired beauty. He knew to them it would be just another rash and unplanned action, but to him it was a resolve, a promise…that he would let her go, wouldn't hold onto her any longer, for the longer he did, the longer the clueless couple would drift apart.

Of course, he still felt deep affection for Rukia, one that would take a long time to get over, but he eventually would because, in the end, Renji would always be there with waiting arms…

Ichigo's presence was up and down when Renji's was constant…he would always be there and he would always feel the same. In the beginning, Ichigo recognized Renji as his competition, his opponent in the game for Rukia's heart, but really…Renji's been playing this game for so long, he'd been the decided winner before Ichigo ever set foot in Rukia's life. Ichigo could tell that when she ignored Renji or distanced herself from him, it definitely wasn't because she didn't care; it was because of unresolved feelings and tensions between them. There was a wall there and it needed to be knocked down or the flood of feelings wouldn't return.

Ichigo felt jealous of Renji, which surprised him. He knew he was stronger than the shingami, he was responsible for Rukia's successful rescue, he was able to beat Byakuya when Renji couldn't, and he was able to fill the void in Rukia's life to give her a sense of belonging again…even if just for a little while. But it didn't matter, to Rukia…Renji would always be stronger, he would always be her hero and always be her love. There was no way to compete with that, so he simply stopped trying. He stopped out of respect for Renji and the desire to see Rukia happy again, even if it meant she wouldn't be his.

Rukia studied Ichigo, after she lied to him he seemed to be contemplating something to himself, he grew completely silent and glanced at the ceiling.

"Ichigo?" she questioned softly, snapping him from his thoughts. Ichigo scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was thinking bout something else…" he explained, getting up from his seat next to her as he walked slowly towards the door.

"Ichi-"

"Listen, Rukia…" He interjected, his back facing her as he spoke in a serious tone that puzzled Rukia. Her eyes gazed to his fists as they fell at his sides calmly, clenching and unclenching as he thought of what to say. "You deserve to be happy…" he assured her, making Rukia's breath catch in her throat, _what__is__he__talking__about_, she thought. Silence enveloped the two before Ichigo continued, "And you can always confide in me when you want to…cause I'll gladly listen…" he said, Rukia could practically hear his small smirk.

Rukia glanced down at the floor, ceasing her pestering thoughts as she listened to the consoling words of her friend. "Trust me, okay…" Ichigo said, shooting a small smirk at her from over his shoulder before he walked out the door, sliding it shut. Rukia smiled softly as she reflected on his words, she liked how Ichigo was, how sensitive he was behind his façade, and she remembered a time when she liked him. She wasn't sure how much she had felt for the orange haired idiot, but at one point in time, she couldn't deny she had some feelings for him, a tiny crush. But, she loved Renji, and all it took was one thought of him and she couldn't compare the two, Renji had already grasped her heart and wouldn't relinquish it, even over the course of 80 years when they had grown apart, his grip loosened but nonetheless stayed intact. She couldn't help but feel guilty, she knew of Ichigo's feelings for her which is why she tried to belong with him, but she couldn't get over Renji, he was too prominent, too powerful.

Rukia smiled when thoughts or Renji clouded her mind, and her heart started beating wildly in her chest. Rukia closed her eyes and focused on sensing his spiritual energy, his energy stood out among the others, it was so powerful and fierce around all the bland and boring energies that surrounded him. But, the energies in particular that she sensed near him were none other than her Nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho and Yamamoto-taicho. Rukia's eyes snapped open with realization, was he being promoted? Had they just certified him as an official captain…it was a very likely scenario, and it escalated Rukia's excitement as she jumped to her feet and darted out the door.

Speed walking through the long, winding halls, Rukia ignored all the whispers and the curious looks that people were sending her as she made her way towards Renji's location. Leaving the building, the sunlight shone upon her body, the fresh air filling her senses as she trekked towards her desired destination, sensing that all the energies except Renji's, Ikkaku's and Shuuhei's had departed. Rukia smiled, feeling even more assured that her original thoughts were correct, he had indeed been promoted, and she could feel his reiatsu fluctuate wildly in excitement. Rukia broke into a fast sprint as the wind whipped wildly all around her, her feet leading her towards Renji, towards the man she loved.

Smiling Rukia pinpointed the red hair out from the crowd, she could hear cheers and congratulations filling the air as she watched the wave of people disappear, revealing an ecstatic Renji smiling at his friends as they patted him on the back. Renji's eyes searched the scroll gripped in his shaking hands, he couldn't believe it, one tiny paper and a couple of words changed everything. His hands could still feel the firm grips and handshakes he had received from all the captains, Kuchiki taicho, even; and the powerful Yamamoto-taicho. Byakuya had said, and he would never forget those words, _'Congratulations, __Abarai__…__I __shall __call __you __Abarai-taicho __from __now __on__…__I __have __instilled __my __complete __faith __and __trust __in __you, __and __I __feel __as __though __my __recommendation __will __not __be __in __vein__…__'_

_You __bet __it __won't_, Renji thought, a wide grin plastered itself upon his face. He had dreamt of this moment, dreamt for so long and now that it finally happened the dreams couldn't even begin to compare with reality. He felt so damn amazing, everything he'd strived for, everything he'd worked for was now his, he was equal to Byakuya, he was a captain, he was good enough for Rukia…and he already has Rukia, she loves him and he loves her. He really really hoped this wasn't another dream or he'd kill himself. Sensing the presence of the most important person in his life, Renji's head snapped up to locate her, and there she was, Rukia was panting as she stood still, a huge smile graced her face as her eyes met his own. And in a split second both shingami were running with all their might towards one another with laughter and shouts.

Renji quit running and stood still, his hands raised in the air in triumph, "From now on ya shall address me as Captain Renji Abarai!" he gloated as Rukia jumped at him. "Oh my God! Renji, Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her against him. Renji smiled and twirled Rukia around in the air making her squeal and hug him harder. In the near distance, Shuuhei and Ikkaku both raised their eyebrows in shock, even a few passer bys stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths gaped open as they watched the embracing couple.

Rukia squealed with excitement as Renji pulled her against him harder, her feet dangling in the air as she kissed his cheek loudly; releasing a loud mwahh as her lips parted from his warm cheek. A few passer bys' eyes widened, and so did Renji's two friends who were watching the scene intently, puzzled at the blunt display of affection. I mean, after the two discovered that the other was alive, their reunion was not this touchy or affectionate; actually it was very casual and nonchalant. Yet, somehow, on a matter that wasn't life or death, the two shingami displayed their feelings openly, causing thoughts to brew in the minds of Renji's two friends.

"Okay! People! Break it up…return to your posts please!" Ukitake hollered politely among the gossiping and glaring crowd who dispersed with moans of protest. Renji and Rukia, just now noticing the looks and the attention they had drawn to themselves, blushed and jumped from each other's embrace. Rukia smoothed down her hair and Renji looked at his feet as the captain approached the two of them. "Thank you so much, Ukitake-taicho!" Renji said, bowing politely before the man, who simply waved his hands in embarrassment in front of his chest. "No, no…no need to thank me, it was all your own doing, congratulations Abarai-taicho!" he said enthusiastically with a huge smile across his face.

"Now you two can finally be together, right?" he teased with a laugh, watching the shocked expressions of the two lovers before him. "What, you thought I hadn't noticed? Why do you think I warned you?" he asked them both, watching as their mouths dropped and they exchanged shocked looks with each other.

"Huh?" Rukia asked bluntly, her mind swirling with what her captain just said.

"Ah, Rukia…" he sighed, ruffling her hair with affection; making her sputter, "Did you not get it when I told you not to rush into things in my office? I wasn't born yesterday…I'm aware you two have been seeing each other secretly, it actually didn't surprise me…I've known of your feelings for him since I first met you…I could tell by the way you looked at him, it wasn't difficult to peg…and you Renji…" he began, the red head shooting him a questioning look, "You can't really hide your emotions, you make it very obvious." He concluded with a soft laugh. Renji and Rukia were at a loss for words, they were completely taken by the fact that Ukitake had noticed and they didn't even know he had; that would definitely explain his warning about any indiscretions, he was looking out for them…he was protecting them from being separated. Rukia smiled at her captain, bowing some as she blushed, "Thank you." She said, "Thank you for protecting us."

"Stop with the thanking, you guys are making me blush." He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Later that night….

Rukia laid in her bed, turning her head anxiously to the clock as the red numbers shot through her mind, 1:30. Smiling, Rukia jumped from bed with muffled triumph, she sensed her Nii-sama's calming reiatsu, assuring her that he was finally asleep. Rukia looked to her right, than to her left before climbing out the window and onto the branch of the tree outside. Straddling the branch for a moment, Rukia slid her legs over the side of the branch until the bottom of her feet touched the next branch down. Repeating this action, Rukia dangled from her grip on the last branch above her before lowering herself onto the ground below. Rukia smiled, but when the cold wind whipped against her thinly clad body it caused her to shiver and hug herself. Rukia continued her fast trek towards Renji's apartment, picking up her pace when the cold wind hit her once more.

It was almost 2:00 in the morning and Rukia was walking all alone in the dark deserted streets of Seretetei, the only clothes covering her was the thin silk robe that clung to her body. Rukia quickened her pace when she thought she heard voices in the distance and ran up the flights of stairs, pulling the small key out from inside of her robe as she worked her way into his apartment. She noted, with confusion that his lights were off, the whole place was pitch dark as she fumbled her hands against the wall, groping for the light switch. With triumph, she flicked the lights on and the whole apartment illuminated, revealing an empty home, Renji was nowhere in sight. She sighed, knowing he must still be out celebrating with his friends; he'd probably be so trashed when he finally came home. Rukia kicked off her sandals, placing them neatly to the left of the door, so if she had to hurry home tomorrow, she wouldn't need to tear the place apart looking for her belongings. Rukia smiled and tightened the tie at her waist when it threatened to slide apart as she walked over into the kitchen.

Rukia walked straight towards the refrigerator, opening the doors and making a triumphant sound as her eyes fell on the half empty bottle of red wine Renji had shoved in there. Gripping the bottle in one hand, Rukia moved about the kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was as she pulled out a clear and pristine wine glass. Rukia sat at the kitchen table, facing the doorway, awaiting Renji's arrival as she drank glass after glass of wine. About 10 minutes passed and Rukia could feel a flush spread across her cheeks, and she was starting to feel a little tipsy, but she downed the thick liquid anyway.

Rukia smiled when she sensed Renji's reiatsu and it was coming closer and closer to his apartment. Standing up, Rukia ruffled her hair to make herself look presentable as she watched the front door open, hearing Renji yell goodnight to his friends, Rukia noting that he only sounded a little more than tipsy. The last thing she wanted to do was throw herself at him when he was falling down drunk, that wouldn't be any fun. A seductive smirk spread across her face as he closed the door and locked it, turning to face her with a smirk.

"I sensed ya in here…" he told her, walking over to her.

"Aw…that's no fun!" she teased, running her hands up his chest when he stood before her, his eyes falling closed in pleasure.

"Aw, sooorrrryyy." He cooed, leaning down to kiss her. Rukia stood on her tip toes, leaning up into the kiss, as he leaned down, their lips colliding. Both of them moaned against the kiss, Renji parting his lips to allow Rukia access, which she greatly appreciated, sliding her tongue against his own, drawing thick moans from the red head.

Rukia pulled away from him, making him grunt, "And I went through all that trouble of lying to you, telling you I couldn't come just so I could surprise you here…and you sensed me all along."

"Well," he began, sliding his hands onto her hips, "I am a captain now…ya should expect greater things from me, I won't be fooled so easily anymore…" he stated in a deep voice as he pulled her flush against him.

Rukia bit her lip and pushed away from him, "Well, I came here to give you your reward…" she said in a seductive voice, untying the knot of her robe, gripping both sides as she parted the folds, allowing the fabric to slide off of her body and pool around her feet on the floor. Renji gawked at Rukia's scantily clad form, his eyes soaked in the black lace push up bra and boy cut matching panties that clung to her feminine curves. Rukia chuckled and gripped a handful of his robes, tugging his body against her own, smirking when she gazed upon the lust in his eyes. "And you get to do _whatever _you want to me," she said in a lusty voice, running her hands up and down his chest and pressing her revealed skin against his robe clad form. It didn't take long for Renji to bend down, crash his lips against her own and muffle her startled cry, her lips forming a smirk against his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Renji groaned against her lips, gripping under her thighs to lift her to him as Rukia instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Rukia whimpered, feeling his hard arousal pressed suggestively between her legs, as his tongue pushed past her swollen lips, exploring the cavern of her mouth. Renji groaned against the kiss, one of his hands moving between them, to cup her left breast roughly, pulling a satisfied cry from her lips. Smirking, Renji turned them, setting Rukia down onto the kitchen table, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as he stood between them. Rukia whimpered, breaking the kiss as she felt the cool wood beneath her, Renji's lips leaving her own, only to suck suggestively at her sensitive neck.

Leaning her head back, Rukia allowed him easier access to her neck, her nails digging into the black cloth that covered his shoulders. Getting the message, Renji hastily untied his hakama top and yanked it off roughly, throwing the cloth across the room before nipping at her neck once more. Rukia smiled, her hands exploring the revealed flesh before her, her nails digging into his chest, raking them down his torso drawing a long grunt from the red head above her. Renji kissed her neck one last time, before drawing himself away from her, pulling a cry of complaint from her lips when she felt his attention leave her suddenly.

Rukia blinked up at Renji with confusion, furrowing her brows at him when he simply shot her an amused look. Running her hands up and down his chest Rukia spoke, "Renji, wha-"

"I thought I was in control here." He said in a lusty voice, his large hands encircling her wrists as he placed her hands behind her, he then tugged her to the edge of the table, making her gasp softly. Rukia simply smirked back at him, nodding obediently at his statement, silently agreeing to give him all the control like he wanted. He chuckled, leaning in to close the distance between them as his lips crashed against her own, his kiss persistent and demanding, leaving Rukia breathless and wanting more. Just then, Renji reached behind her, his hands locating and un doing the clasp of her bra making Rukia sigh with pleasure, as she felt the constricting material slide from her body. Renji gripped the lacy material before dropping it to the floor; he pulled away from the kiss as his eyes took in the sight of her bare breasts before him.

He smiled at the blush that adorned Rukia's face as his eyes drank in her pale, plump breasts, her dark pink nipples begging to be touched. Renji chuckled, reaching out his large, calloused hand to grasp and squeeze her right breast, drawing cute little mews from her lips as her legs tightened around his waist. He stroked her nipple sensually with his thumb, smirking when Rukia gasped at the feeling. Groaning some, Renji leaned in, planting long, heated open mouthed kisses to her pale neck, his other hand reaching up to mimic the other, relentlessly teasing and caressing her breasts softly, just the way she liked. Rukia's head was spinning, the mix of the alcohol in her system and the feelings Renji was creating made her feel weak, all she could do was sigh and whimper at his ministrations, arching herself further into his grasp.

Renji continued to massage her breasts, but with each passing moment he became gradually rougher, squeezing her breasts harder and pinching her nipples, making Rukia whimper louder. Smirking at her sounds, Renji nipped at the juncture of her neck, his left hand sliding heatedly down her breast, traveling down her stomach and slipping into her black lace panties making Rukia gasp. His hand cupped her heat, before two firm fingers stroked her soft folds, discovering the juices that signaled her arousal.

He was pleased to feel how excited she was at the moment, her hips jumped slightly when his finger brushed over her engorged clit firmly, his chest swelling with pride. Rukia's head lolled back as she released a shaky breath, Renji's fingers stroked the soft skin between her legs, her need escalating with each touch he pressed against her heated skin. Frustrated at feeling the annoying fabric clinging to his wrist, Renji pulled his hand from her folds as he yanked roughly at the fabric, a loud ripping sound filled the air, startling Rukia as she felt the torn lace try desperately to clutch her. Renji yanked at it roughly once more, tearing the fabric from her completely, tossing the discarded item behind his shoulder.

"Renji!" she exclaimed, shooting Renji an angry glare, he didn't have to rip them off, that was uncalled for.

"Shut up." He stated calmly, his lips crashing against her, muffling any further complaints she might make about the destroyed lace. Rukia whimpered against his lips, but that whimper turned into a sharp cry as her hips bucked forward at the feel of two of Renji's long and thick digits sliding suddenly into her opening. Renji's fingers slid in and out of her slick opening, pressing further and further into her at times, then quickening his pace when her cries became more desperate. But, he felt like teasing her, so, instead of ending her quickly, Renji decided to prolong her pleasure and to tease her into submission. So, Renji parted her legs further, peeling them from around his waist as he leaned down to kiss under her left breast, plating little licks and sucks to the needy mound of flesh before closing his lips around her aching nipple, sucking at it softly as his fingers slowed down their pace. He played with her, his other hand coming down to join the occupied one as he used it to stroke and tease her clit. Rukia threw her head back with a loud moan, a shaky cry of his name leaving her swollen lips as she felt overwhelmed with pleasure at Renji's touches.

Renji switched his attention to the unattended breast, giving that one ample attention as well, as his hands stayed in between her legs, stroking and rubbing her into pleasured breathlessness. Just then, when he heard her whimper a low please, Renji gave into her pleading as his hands quickened, his fingers pumping in and out of her quicker and harder, the fingers rubbing her clit increasing their force, his mouth returning its attention to her exposed neck once more. Rukia's loud cries and mews filled the room as he guided her through her release, the intense force knocked the wind from her lungs as complete pleasure and ecstasy consumed her. Bowing her head down, Rukia panted, trying to regain her composure, her hands behind her, clawing weakly at the hard and polished wood. Renji pulled his fingers from her fluttering and recovering walls, his other fingers began rubbing at her pulsing clit once more, making her hips jerk in response, shallow and soft pants resounding from the small girl.

He smiled at the top of her head, watching her chest rise and fall when her breaths became even and normal, he rubbed at her harder, his other fingers that were inside of her wiped her juices along the inside of her left thigh. In response, Renji crouched down before her, tugging at her legs to bring her closer to the edge of the table as he leaned in with his head tilted, dragging a long lick up her thigh, tasting the juices he had spread there. His other fingers left her clit as he pulled her legs onto his shoulders, leaning between her legs, his tongue darting out to taste her wet folds. Rukia breathed out his name, her hips bucking at the sensation slightly, her head lolling back once more as he lapped at her, dragging his tongue over her heated flesh, before sliding it into her opening. This made Rukia gasp louder, he drew high pitched moans and mews from her as his tongue searched her firmly, sliding in and out of her, pushing against her tightening walls with determination.

"Renji!" She yelled loudly, her smooth legs tightening on his shoulders as he quickened his pace, sliding his tongue in and out of her, stroking her fluttering walls.

"Okay," he said, sensing what she wanted, he stood from his crouching position, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, her legs unwrapping themselves from his shoulder when she sensed him changing position. Rukia blushed at him, her hands coming up to grasp his shoulders, but, Renji's hand gathered up her wrists, pushing her down on the table, her back resting on the cool wood as he held her wrists above her head firmly. Pushing her up the table a little to adjust her, Renji reached for her left leg, lifting it easily and pulling it to rest on his right shoulder, as his other hand pulled at the knot of his pants, pulling them down and stepping out of the black fabric when it pooled around his ankles.

He wasted no time in thrusting into Rukia's writhing body, drawing gasps from both of them when they both felt the sensation they had come to love over the last months. Leaning over her Renji captured her lips as he kissed her senseless his hips resumed the rhythm, pushing in and out of her tight entrance, her leg on his shoulder allowing him deeper entry, making Rukia cry out loudly. Rukia felt her head spin, her entire body writhed against the sensual rhythm Renji was creating, the feelings he stirred inside of her building up to the brink. She whimpered against his lips when he groaned, his tempo picking up, he pushed into her harder and faster signaling he was close to his release as well. The hand clutching her wrists tightened its grip as his free hand caressed her breasts roughly, before sliding down her body to rest on her clit once more. With firm precision, Renji rubbed relentlessly at the swollen bud as he continued his hard thrusts into her body, his mouth kissing her neck, listening to her loud cries.

Rukia gasped his name, feeling him hit that sensitive spot within her, as well as the pulsing bud hidden in her folds. The feeling was indescribable as pleasure overtook all of her senses, mews and soft pants of his name fell from her mouth as the pressure built up and burst, sending tendrils of pleasure all through her body, making her toes curl at the pure intensity of it all. Renji felt her walls clench around his pulsing member tightly, sending him over the edge, he muffled a thick grunt against her neck as he prolonged their pleasure with his rhythmic thrusting.

Rukia panted and sighed when she felt Renji release inside of her, hot and powerful as he panted against her neck, his movements stilled as they both recovered from their powerful releases before Renji pulled out of her.

Renji smiled at her when he hovered above her, relinquishing his hard grasp on her wrists, she slid her leg off of his shoulder, pulling him down by the back of his head, her lips crashing against his, drawing a long grunt from him. As she pulled away she glanced at the lust in his eyes, she could feel his erection once more, against her thigh, ready for another round making her smirk. Renji returned her smirk with his own mischievous one as he yanked Rukia by her wrist to a sitting position, draping her over his sturdy shoulder with a blink of an eye; he began to walk briskly across the room, heading for the stairs.

"Renji!" she cried out, trying to relinquish herself from his hold, slightly enraged that he took advantage of her size, draping her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"I'm in charge, remember?" He bragged, traveling up the stairs quickly, his statement drawing a blush across Rukia's face as she swallowed her complaints. Her breath was taken away at the lust in his voice when he spoke to her just now, how could she fight something she wanted?

She can't.

Her mind marveled that tonight was going to be a long, long night…

* * *

I really hope that lemon wasn't distasteful. Anyways, I'll update soon. Actually I'm halfway through chapter 7 so it shouldn't be long people. Thanks for reading=)


	7. Chapter 7

And it continues...enjoy=)

* * *

"Renji…" Rukia purred, feeling Renji press hot kisses down her neck; stirring her from her blissful sleep. Renji groaned in response against her neck, feeling lust rise in his being when he felt her soft mounds pressing lightly against his chest. Renji detached his lips from her soft neck as he leaned over her, his lips pressing softly against her own, stirring a small whimper from the raven haired girl. Pressing insistently against his lips, Rukia deepened the kiss and Renji wasted no time as he slipped inside her tight folds.

Rukia gasped, a steady moan slipped from her lips as Renji set a rhythm that intoxicated all her senses, sending sharp bolts of pleasure surging through her body with each thrust. With Renji's face buried in her neck, Rukia whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as his hips swayed against hers. Encouraged by her sharp whimpers and light mews, Renji quickened his pace pressing soft open mouthed kisses down the expanse of her neck, his large hand sliding up her taunt stomach to palm one of her soft mounds. Rukia bit her lip, her eyes blinking rapidly as pleasured sounds escaped her lips, her eyes focused on the ceiling; her vision becoming blurry and clouded with the lust Renji was stirring within her.

Feeling Renji's hips slam into hers more desperately, Rukia called out his name on a soft moan, her eyes blurring, but, just then…she felt her stomach churn. And it wasn't a feeling of pleasure or release…it was something oddly familiar but she couldn't think of it at the moment; then it hit her. That feeling of queasiness, that heat of nausea overtook her senses that taste arising in her mouth once more, hot and disgusting. Oh god. Rukia hastily pushed at Renji's shoulders, urging him to stop and with concern and confusion Renji stopped, pulling out of her body; watching in confusion as Rukia covered her mouth with her hand, gripping the bed sheet to her chest as she grumbled and ran clumsily into the bathroom.

Rukia burst through the door, practically throwing herself on the cold tile floor, her knees making contact with the hard tiles roughly as she spilled the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her whole body lurching and jerking with the intensity of her sudden sickness, the bile rushing to her throat as she hovered over the bowl, barfing into the clean water below. Grunting in displeasure and feeling awful Rukia spit into the bowl, clutching at her stomach as she fought the urge to throw up once more, the horrible taste of bile in her mouth, the taste mixed with the wine she drank and the sushi she had consumed much earlier.

"Hey, Rukia…" Renji began softly, kneeling beside her, now dressed in his navy colored boxers as he rubbed up and down her back consolingly with his large hand. "Are ya alright?" he asked her, his tone dripping with concern, he cocked his head trying to examine her face to detect just how ill she was, when at the moment Rukia's nausea returned and she threw up once more, groaning in disgust after she finished.

Renji smiled sadly at the girls jerking form, he yanked at the hair tie on his wrist, sliding it to latch onto his knuckles as he gently gathered Rukia's silky black hair, pulling the combined strands into a rough pony tail to hold her hair back as she puked once more. Rukia whimpered in pain, clutching her stomach, she lazily reached up to flush the toilet, feeling satisfied when she no longer smelt the strong smell of her own vomit, as it disappeared from the bowl, the scent now replaced with the smell of toilet bowl cleaner. Rukia sighed, and that sigh turned into a slight cry of complaint when she felt ill once more, Renji smiled at her in pity, leaning over to her side, pulling a handful of toilet paper from the roll and handing it to Rukia. Rukia breathed deeply as she tried her best to remain unaffected by the discomfort in her stomach, she wiped her mouth with the soft paper before tossing it in the bowl, watching in a light headed daze as the wetted paper got sucked down the drain, spinning in spirals before disappearing from her sight, her hand resting its weight on the flusher, though she didn't remember reaching her hand up to do that in the first place.

"Are ya gonna be okay? Did ya drink too much wine or somethin'?" Renji asked with concern, studying her face as her eyes remained glued to the water in the toilet, her face pale and her body remained hunched over as she clutched her stomach. Rukia swallowed visibly, closing her eyes to calm her body before she sat back and hastily lowered her back onto the cool and welcoming tile floor, her hands covered her face to shield her sensitive eyes from the blinding light above.

"I don't know…Renji…" she answered with exhaustion, the cool of the floor below offering some sense of comfort as her stomach began to recover from its earlier upset. Renji hovered over her with concern, lingering a soft kiss on her cheek to calm her nerves before he stood to his feet, grabbing a paper cup from the stack and filling it with fresh water from the sink, kneeling beside Rukia's groaning form he handed her the cup as she pulled herself from the floor. Sitting up, Rukia mumbled a pained thanks as she clutched the cup in her hand, her lips covering the brim as she tilted the paper cup, feeling the sensation flood her senses, the crisp and cold water sliding down her throat and pooling inside of her; the coolness calming and taming her rowdy stomach.

"Aw, my poor baby," Renji sighed, kissing her cheek again, his hand rubbing gently at her partly covered back once more as Rukia set the empty cup into the nearest trash can.

"Uh." Rukia groaned, feeling her stomach churn once more she laid back down on the floor, feeling consoled by the tiles below, "I think I have to stay in…in here or something…"

"Okay, whatever will make ya feel better," Renji said, "Do you want some crackers or somethin'?" he asked with concern, watching the small girl groan and rub her stomach.

"No, thanks…Renji, I just wanna sleep…" she answered, savoring the feeling of the freezing floor consoling her heated back. Renji nodded at her, than Rukia watched as Renji's blurry form retreated and came back moments later with two pillows and his comforter. Rukia sighed, "Thank you, Renji," as she clutched the pillow in her hand, plopping the cool cotton below her spinning head, nestling into the softness of it. Renji smiled at her, sitting his pillow down beside her along with the comforter; rising to his feet once more Renji paced over to the light switch and flipped it off, walking confidently in the darkness to where his make-shift bed was beside the sick girl.

"Renji…you don't have to sleep in here with me, go to bed." Rukia urged with a blush, feeling embarrassed that she required care, just like when she was a child. Actually, she thought with a smile on her face, whenever she was sick when they were children, Renji fretted over her too much; she had to admit though that she did the same for him when he was sick. Of course, in Rukongai, falling ill meant being closer to death because neither of them could afford a healer or proper medicines; so taking extra care of each other was something they had grown used to over their years together. That thought made Rukia smile, she felt a wave of nostalgia over take her as she made out the dark form of Renji as he situated himself beside her in the darkness with a loud sigh.

"Don't be an idiot, Rukia…I'll always protect ya, remember?" he asked and she could practically hear his cocky smirk when he spoke those words, "Besides, ya won't get rid of me that easily…" he added. Rukia chuckled at that, snuggling closer to his form, her arm draped around his stomach as her head rested comfortably on his chest. Renji smiled down at the small girl that clung to him, and when her leg moved to drape over his right leg, he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her temple. Rukia sighed in delight, feeling her stomach recover, the pain fading away and the nausea leaving along with it as she clung to the tattooed man, her small palm clutching the comforter that covered his torso. Renji simply stroked her exposed back, his hand sliding lovingly up and down the expanse of pale, silky skin, drawing sleepy whimpers and sighs from the raven haired girl; before she felt him lull her to sleep. And the last thought on her mind was how lucky she was to have found him, to have him love her when she loved him back. Rukia found herself fighting sleep, if just to prolong this moment with him, because no amount of good dreams could ever match the feeling she had when she was with him….

"Are ya sure yer gonna be okay, Rukia? Ya don't look too good…" Renji said, his palm pressing against her forehead, trying to see if she had a temperature. Rukia smiled and blushed at Renji's blunt signs of concern, her hand coming to rest on his wrist, slowly lowering his hand from her head, her fingers squeezing lovingly at his thick wrist.

"Don't worry so much…you'll loose your edge," she said jokingly, a wide smile spreading across Renji's face as he leaned down to kiss her softly, her eyes drifting shut at the brief contact. Pulling away with a smirk Renji leaned back down to plant a soft kiss on her neck making her giggle and squirm, "Well I hope ya feel better."

"I will, I already do…" Rukia assured him, though she still felt a little weak and occasionally her stomach pulsed with discomfort. With her hand still on his wrist, Rukia slid her fingers into his own, smiling back at him when he squeezed her fingers gently as she walked over to the door, her other hand stretched behind her, clutching the small door handle as she prepared herself to leave.

"Bye, Abarai-taicho…" Rukia said with a small pout that made Renji chuckle.

"Bye, Kuchiki…" he said formally, bowing politely before her, making her giggle. Opening the door, Rukia stepped outside into the open hallway, the fresh breeze fluttering softly around the playful couple as they said their goodbyes. Rukia's hand was still tightly entwined with Renji's, the feel of his fingers lacing against her own made her smile. Bending down, Renji captured her lips, drawing a small whimper from the girl below. The kiss grew from a simply meeting of lips to a passionate clash, Renji's hand leaving her own, joining his other hand as they framed her face, her body pressing flush against his own.

Pulling away Renji broke the silence, "Will ya get out already," Renji laughed, his hands pushing her hips away from his own gently, creating distance between them.

"Fine, you jerk," she joked with a smile, "See you around…"

Renji smiled at her retreating form, leaning himself against the door frame as he watched her leave; she flashed him once last smile before she left his line of vision, traveling down the stairs. With a loud, happy sigh, Renji sulked back into his apartment, closing the door behind him, preparing himself for his first day of work as Renji Abarai, captain of the 6th squad….

Rukia sighed; a small smile gracing her face as she made her way back to the Kuchiki manor, the dim light of the early morning sun, combating with the thick fog overtook her senses. The fresh morning breeze sliding all around her material clad body. She was thankful that she stored some clothes at Renji's apartment just in case she needed to change into new clothes, which she did, considering Renji ripped off her underwear last night and she came in only a robe to begin with. She started to panic for a second when she woke in the morning, but than, remembered with a triumphant smirk, that she had a fresh pair of underwear stuffed in one of his drawers, as well as a plain black, silk kimono hanging in his closet.

Rukia headed towards the Kuchiki manor, looking both ways in alert before sighing in relief, sensing no one in the vicinity, she proceeded to climb back up the tree with precision. She entered the window feet first, sitting on the sill before sliding inside of the room, closing the window behind her before heading to her large, walk in closet. She sifted through the hanging garments and found her work uniform, and in minutes she was fully dressed and ready for work. Walking to her mirror, Rukia clutched the brush that sat on her dresser and combed her hair into submission, taming down the wild and knotty strands until her hair was silky and presentable. Smiling at herself in the mirror one last time, Rukia smoothed down her uniform and left her room, closing the door behind her as she made her way to the dining hall where she was to, like every other day, eat breakfast with her brother.

In the hallway Rukia greeted the numerous servants that bustled past her, all of them seeming to silently question her good mood, before bowing at her awkwardly, formally addressing her presence, to which she blushed. As soon as Rukia rounded the corner, the smells invaded her senses, the deep scent of miso soup and crisp rice attacked her nostrils. Her stomach quenched and just the thought of those food items made her queasiness return, her stomach rebelling against her silent pleads. Just then, Rukia felt and saw her brother as he came out of one of the many doors lining the hallways, he simply stood several feet from her, examining her features as she stood still, her face turning pale as she clutched her stomach.

"Rukia, you appear ill…are you al-" Byakuya began, but before he could finish Rukia ran to the nearest bathroom, her small hand covering her mouth, leaving one worried and confused brother standing alone in the hallway, the air of her sudden departure whirling around him. From inside of the bathroom, Byakuya could clearly hear Rukia crying out in pain and protest as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. The sound of splashing and the flush of the toilet filled Byakuya's ears as he walked calmly towards the bathroom door, watching from the door frame as his sister vomited once more, her face practically buried into the bowl and her hands clutching the bottom of the toilet.

Rukia groaned in pain, pulling her head back as she wiped her mouth with a handful of toilet paper that she had groped for in the midst of her sudden sickness. She could sense Byakuya's presence lingering in the near distance and she could feel the weight of his concern in his gaze.

"Rukia, you seem seriously ill," he stated from where he stood, his hard gaze revealed no expression to the naked eye, but Rukia could see blunt signs of concern. After all the years of living with him she is easily able to decipher his true moods and feelings.

"Thank you for your concern Nii-sama, but I am fine, I assure you," she said hastily, her voice betraying her as she winced and clutched her stomach once more. Just then, Rukia felt a gruesome pain overtake her lower body, the great force of the pulsing pain made her double over, her face contorted in pain as she cried out while clutching her stomach harder. The pain lasted for about 30 seconds but it felt unbearable and nothing she did made it subside, it seemed relentless, than it would subside only to return again seconds later. Soon, Rukia's back was pressed hard against the nearest wall facing her brother, to the side of the toilet, her knees pulled up as her arms lay bent and across her stomach, trying to subdue the intense pain. Byakuya couldn't keep up his façade; he ran to his sister and knelt uncharacteristically at her side, his hand resting on her shoulder as he examined her with concern.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

Rukia whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain overtook her once more, leaving her speechless and doubled over in pain.

"Rukia!" Byakuya exclaimed, his face clearly revealing his concern and his eyes flashed with nervousness as he witnessed his sister convulse in pain, he hated seeing her harmed or hurt in anyway and he began to feel utterly helpless.

Then, just as soon as the pain had come, it was gone. The repetitive pulses were gone and Rukia blinked down at her stomach, analyzing herself as she began to recover.

"Rukia, what it the meaning of this?" Byakuya questioned, his eyes searching her own as she faced him, she was stunned that she didn't even sense his closeness until now, which made her blush. As she analyzed his face, she could see how worried and panicked he was and she sputtered a response.

"I…I'm fine? Nii-sama, really…I…"

"No, you are to see a healer, I insist upon it, that was nothing like I have witnessed before, something is wrong," he retorted, standing up once more, and pulling her to her feet to which she muttered an embarrassed thanks.

Rukia panicked what if something was seriously wrong with her? What if she had like cancer or ammonia or was anemic or was…pregnant? Than it hit her, why did she think of being pregnant? Her eyes widened visibly, making Byakuya's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he watched his sister as she was lost in thought, he muttered her name but she didn't seem to hear it.

_OH__MY__GOD!_ She thought, her jaw dropping some as she recalled last night, the long night she had spent with Renji. _No, _she thought_, __if __I'm __pregnant __wouldn't __it __happen __sooner, __we've __been __having __sex __for __awhile __now__…__so, __if __it __is __possible __I __can __get __pregnant __then __it __would've __been __a __result __of __the __first __couple __of __times. __What __makes __last __night __so __special? __Plus, __a __shinigami __hasn't __conceived __a __child __in __centuries, __and __that __couple __had __been __extremely __powerful, __both __of __them __were __fearless __captains__…__and __it __took __them __decades __to __conceive__…__there __is __no __way __Renji __and __I __could __conceive __after __6 __months, __right?_

But, Rukia couldn't stop the thought of it, it all made sense, they had spent the whole night having sex, unprotected sex at that and in the morning she got…morning sickness? And that feeling, that pain in her stomach, it felt like, like reiatsu tearing through her body. Though she'd never heard of reiatsu being detected in the womb in the past when that child was conceived, could every shinigami pregnancy be different? Because in the real world there are usually typical signs of pregnancy, but they can vary from woman to woman. Rukia struggled with her thoughts, she had to admit that it would make sense that this is indeed a sign that she was pregnant, but…she couldn't risk letting someone else know about it if it was true.

"Um…" Rukia panicked, "Yes, Nii-sama, I will see a healer when you wish it so…" she mentally slapped herself, her mouth spoke for itself as she unintentionally agreed to her brother's wishes. But, she did know that she needed to find out once and for all what was really wrong with her. She knew she had to risk letting one person know in order to find out the truth, she figured she could ask Unohana-taicho and when she found what was wrong with her she could ask the captain to keep it confidential, and judging by the results she would either have to lie to her brother or tell him the truth, if she wasn't pregnant. Rukia's mind whirled with thoughts as several emotions overtook her senses, leaving her confused, angry, scared, nervous and above all frightened. But, she rid her face of any emotions, just how she had learned from her brother as she exited the room.

"Very well, I shall escort you to the 4th division, where we shall ask of Unohana-taicho to examine you and I shall return later to escort you home." Byakuya informed her as she stood with her back facing him, nervousness running through her body.

"Today? Nii-sama?"

"There is no need to wait, it is not wise," he answered as he walked past her, heading for the dining room, "You should rest before we depart."

"Um, yes...Nii-sama." she agreed, turning on her heels and heading back to her bedroom but not before glancing at her brother's retreating form, her mind flashing with panic. But she sighed, trying to calm her nerves as she headed back to her room for some much needed rest.

"He seems quite worried about you Kuchiki-san." Unohona observed with a smile as she motioned for Rukia to lie on her back on the cushioned examining table. Her eyes taking in the pale and sickly looking girl before her, as she lay down with a small sigh, her whole body relaxing, but her hands lay rested on her stomach, almost protectively.

"Nii-sama worries too much," she shrugged off, smiling softly at the captain before a worried frown replaced it once more, her wide eyes glancing down at her stomach as it churned notably within her.

"Nonsense, he's your older brother, he's just protecting his little sister and making sure she is alright, it's quite moving isn't it?" Unohona noted, to which Rukia simply nodded, trying to calm her nerves as she lay before the older woman. Earlier, besides when she was in the bathroom, when she retreated back to her room as her brother had instructed, the harsh pains returned and ebbed away like before leaving her terrified and weak, she hated not being in control, especially over her own body.

As if sensing the girl's nervousness Unohona consoled her, "Do not worry Kuchiki-san, you're going to be just fine, I promise. Now, take off your shirt so I can examine that stomach of yours more closely."

Rukia nodded as she sat up, untying the knot of her hakama top and parting the folds, her arms coming up to shield her breasts from view as she lie on her back once more, a small blush adorning her face.

"Do not be concerned, sweetheart, this is normal procedure for stomach ailments," Unohona told the small girl, once she flinched at the feel of the older woman's hands on her stomach.

"Okay," Rukia breathed, closing her eyes and trying not to shake with worry as the woman's hands slid across her stomach, pressing down firmly before lightening her touch, and Rukia couldn't help but wander what Unohona was thinking, what was she looking for?

Just then, light illuminated from underneath the captain's palms as she caressed Rukia's flat and pale stomach, moving her hands in every which direction she could. The warmth of the kidou on Rukia's bare flesh calmed her nerves some and she found it easier to relax and she felt she could trust this woman that she wouldn't judge or think any less of her if she flat out told her why she was so worried. But, Rukia decided to wait, there was no reason to spring that news on her so suddenly, plus, what if it was something else then she would just be exposing her secrets for no reason. Sighing calmly, Rukia took in a deep breath and released it softly, her eyes opening to observe the peaceful look on the captain's face as she examined Rukia using her kidou.

"Okay, now, Kuchiki-san…"

"You can call me Rukia…well, if you want." Rukia interrupted, making the captain smile down at her.

"Oh, okay then, now Rukia…explain the extent and details of your illness this morning," she instructed, her hands armed with the calming kidou still searched the expanse of Rukia's stomach.

"Um, okay…well," Rukia began, her mind searching the events and feelings that occurred this morning, "at about 6 in the morning I woke up and vomited like 8 times, and at first I thought it was because I drank a lot of wine last night. So, I slept for about an hour and felt a little better but my stomach was still churning and I felt a little weak and in about thirty minutes I was heading to the dining room. But, when I smelt the breakfast it made me feel sick again and I ran into the bathroom and vomited once more. Then, all of a sudden I felt this excruciating pain in my lower stomach, like a bolt of blinding pain…it almost felt like I was being stabbed by a sword, but not quite. And each episode lasted about 30 seconds, before they stopped and it was so intense that I couldn't even hear or sense my brother and he was kneeling right beside me…" she explained, making Unohona stare at the girl's stomach in confusion, sliding her hands to her lower stomach, just above the waist band of her pants. And, when Unohona concentrated harder she could sense something within the tiny girl, a small bundle of reiatsu emanating and flickering across her radar. Her kidou picked up the strength of the reiatsu in the girl's body, it was strong, but it was hiding its power deep inside of the body.

Flickering her light of kidou to make it blare stronger, its light turning from light yellow to dark gold, Unohona focused her skills entirely at the source of the reiatsu, her eyes widening slightly at what she felt below her hands. She had never personally come across this before, and she searched her mind for a decent explanation of what it could be. Could it be a possession? That would make sense considering she could sense some sort of strong presence hidden inside, but she'd read the past diagnosis' of possession, when hollows would burrow themselves inside of the body of a shinigami and eat its way out gradually. Though, she had never witnessed this herself, the documents explained what was found in examinations and the signs of the possession, but the documents' descriptions didn't match up with what she was sensing inside of Rukia.

She thought of another possibility, but she highly doubted the possibility of it, of pregnancy. The last pregnancy occurred when even she, wasn't alive, it was centuries ago and occurred as the result of two very strong captains who had been trying to conceived for decades. And even, in the records of the original examination of the pregnant shinigami, they recorded in the document that they found nothing, no signs of life or even signs of a pregnancy, there were no human signs like morning sickness or stomach pains, the only way the woman knew was not from the doctors but from her own intuition and the fact that her menstrual period hadn't occurred in quite awhile. And, as recorded in the documents, the physical signs showed, her stomach swelled and a child was clearly forming, as they could see much later through the human technology called an ultra sound. But, it was not officially announced as a pregnancy until that ultra sound, 5 months later when you could physically see the large bump in the woman's stomach.

But, there were no other records of shinigami pregnancies, so one couldn't assume that all would be consistent with the last one, Unohona stiffened and considered the accuracy of her thoughts, but she knew she must ask Rukia if she was even sexually active, which she couldn't help but doubt.

"Rukia," she began in a calm voice making the raven haired girl's eyes snap up to meet the captain's, "Is there any possibility, forgive me if I offend you, that you may be…pregnant?" she asked, making Rukia pull in a shaky breath as she sat up, her arms clutching her breasts.

"Um…" she began, preparing herself to tell the truth, "Maybe…I think," she said reaching to pull her hakama top back over her bare skin, tying the knot tightly, her shaky hands fumbling with it as she felt the captain's gaze rest on her face.

"You and Kurosaki?" Unohona asked curiously, her mind still in disbelief that Rukia had been involved that way, with anyone for that matter.

"Er, no…not Ichigo," she said with a blush on her face, she felt her heart race as she mentally fought herself, thinking of ways to get out of this situation, but she couldn't. "Um…you see, could you please not tell anyone, please?" Rukia begged, her eyes watering as she swallowed down tears, her voice cracking on her words.

Unohona watched the girl as she sat on the table, her eyes averted as she struggled not to cry before her, "Of course, Rukia…it's alright,"

"No, no it's not…I'm pregnant aren't I?" she asked, and she could no longer hold back the tears that slipped from her eyes, her whole body shaking with quiet sobs.

"Well, that is not quite certain, but if you have been involved with someone in a way that pregnancy would be a possibility, than maybe, but, based on the prior pregnancy, it wasn't detected this way and it was much later when they announced it as a pregnancy. But, since, there's been few to no pregnancies in soul society, it's hard to find records or past occurrences to compare your symptoms to," Unohona answered, her tone calm and comforting as Rukia listened quietly, stifling her tears. "I'm sorry but it is not in my capabilities to announce whether or not you're expecting, but, I can tell you that since human technologies have been known to work for, even us, in the past, I would recommend that you take a human pregnancy test…if you wish I will gather that item for you and you can come here tomorrow and we will test you." She offered, her hand resting consolingly on the crying girl's shoulder, and then her hand fell down to rub the girl's back when she cried harder.

"What am I going to tell Nii-sama? He's going to demand what is wrong with me, so what will you say?" Rukia asked, wiping the tears from her eyes as she glanced up at the sympathetic captain.

"I shall handle that, don't you worry, I'll come up with some minor illness and I'll inform him that you are to come for a follow-up appointment tomorrow,"

Rukia sniffled, "Really?"

"Of course, you can trust me Rukia…this is confidential and I shall speak of it to no one. But, pardon me if I am intruding upon your privacy, are you thinking of informing the possible 'father'?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with concern.

Rukia closed her eyes briefly, considering the captain's question, but she knew Renji shouldn't have to deal with this. Today was his first day at work as the captain of the 6th squad, he would be overwhelmed and stressed enough, and like Unohana said it may not be a pregnancy, it could just be stomach flu or something and she shouldn't concern Renji until she knew the outcome for sure.

"I don't think that would be…a good idea," Rukia admitted, smiling sadly at the concerned captain who simply examined the girl before her. Rukia turned in her seat, sliding her feet to hang over the side of the table, her hands coming to rest beside her thighs as her head hung down, her hair falling around her face, hiding her expression from the captain's view.

"It may not be my place to say so but I feel that you shouldn't deal with this by yourself you need the man's support," she insisted, her intentions pure and good.

"Renji," Rukia said with a soft smile.

"What?" Unohona asked, not understanding Rukia's reference to the new redheaded captain.

"Renji…you've been wondering who it was, right? Well, it's Renji…and I can't tell him, he's just become a captain, he can't worry about stupid things like this. I love him and I don't want to ruin his life," she said sadly, biting her lip to stop herself from crying again.

"Oh, Rukia…" Unohona said, stepping closer to the girl, her arms wrapping around the small girl's shoulders, trying to console her, "It's going to be okay, Renji is an amazing man, he cares for you greatly and he'd never want to see you suffer like this, he'd definitely insist upon being by your side," Unohana assured the girl, squeezing Rukia closer to her as she cried quietly. Pulling away, Unohona looked into Rukia's wide and watering eyes, "Thank you, for everything…thank you so much," Rukia said to the captain, bowing slightly before her.

"It's alright, Rukia. It was my pleasure," she said nicely, making a happy smile grace Rukia's face as she stood on her feet, preparing to leave the examining room as she followed behind the graceful captain.

Rukia couldn't even recall what was said in the next passing minutes, but her brother seemed to believe whatever Unohana had said, he simply nodded firmly and examined Rukia with his stoic expression.

"Complications brought on by stress?" her brother asked her as they walked side by side back to the Kuchiki manor.

"Yes, Nii-sama that is what she concurred after further examination, Unohona-taicho informed me to rest and avoid any stressful situations," she said, telling her brother what he wanted to hear.

"I see, very well I shall inform Ukitake-taicho of your absence and I will have the servants tend to you while I am away, but I shall return after work to check on your recovery myself," he informed her, and she couldn't help but smile shyly at her brother when he looked upon her face, she felt grateful for his concern.

"Thank you for your concern, Nii-sama…" she said, glancing at her brother's stoic expression as he opened the gate for her. Rukia stepped inside the gate, smelling the strong and calming scent of cherry blossoms as the soft wind caressing her figure, making her eyes close in content briefly before they flickered open as she turned to face her brother, who was just in the process of closing the gates behind him.

"Nii-sama…" she began, making him look behind his shoulder at her, "Thank you, for…well, everything," she said, her mind filling with memories of everything he did for her. She watched his as he breathed out, "Think nothing of it…" he said emotionlessly, but Rukia couldn't help but smile at his retreating form because she could clearly sense his hidden smile.

Renji smiled down at the stack of papers on his desk. Heh, it was just like when he was a lieutenant, only now he was sitting in his office, not Byakuya's. His day had been a pretty mundane one so far, he met with new recruits and gave them a speech on integrity and perseverance, he could sense a lot of great people in the bunch of trainees, their smiles and voices still floated throughout his mind. He remembers when he used to be one of them, just another face in the sea of people looking onto his prospective captains with great respect, his hopes high and spirits soaring. He even spotted a new recruit that reminded him of himself, a tall and semi-awkward boy, his reiatsu weak but it had potential. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the boy fawning over a girl who he had been standing next to, and the way they talked made renji think they must've known each other for quite some time; he could sense it. Maybe they were childhood friends, he mused, maybe the boy had fallen in love with the girl and was hoping to lead her to a better life, a life of carelessness and love…he just wished for the boy that it wouldn't take him 80 some years to find.

All these thoughts made Renji think of Rukia…he was still in shock over the fact that she felt the same way…that she loved him as much as he loved her. Ever since he was a little boy he told himself, no he promised himself stubbornly that he would not fall for her charms, like so many of the naïve boys around her had. _He __had __clenched __his __fists __and __squeezed __his __eyes __shut, __repeating __to __himself __that __she __was __just __a __friend, __she __was __just __a __friend, __she's __Rukia__…__for __god__sakes! __After his mental chant__, __he __felt __the __urge __to __turn __his __head, __and __there__…__sitting __under __the __tree __several __feet __from __him __sat __the __object __of __his __thoughts. __Her __pale __skin __reflected __in __the __moonlight, __her __wide __violent __irises __blinked __slowly, __her __knees __were __pulled __up __to __her __chest __and __her __head __was __tilted __up __towards __the __sky __where __anyone's __vision __would __be __graced __with __the __beauty __of __the __full __moon __resting __its __large __body __on __the __blanket __of __night._

_And she didn't even look at him, she just stared into the sky like she was trying to decode the mystery of life itself and it made Renji laugh bitterly. At that moment he wanted to rush to her side, to yell in her face how stupid and girly and lame she was that she didn't even see how much he cared for her. He wanted to grab her by the arm and pull her to her feet, his face would be inches from hers as he shouted that he would get her that star she was gazing upon, that he would travel all the way to where the stars lined the sky and grasp that orb of light and with all his might thrust it back to the earth…and if she wasn't satisfied with just one star he would return to the sky and pick her a new one, just to see that look of joy and pure happiness in her eyes. In his mind, he pictured her reaction perfectly…she would laugh at him and call him an idiot, and he wouldn't blame her._

Renji sighed at the memory, his hand sifting through the papers on his desk as he mentally reminisced about the past and what the future would hold for the two of them…


	8. Chapter 8

The madness ensues...=)

* * *

"It should only take a few moments Kuch…Rukia." Unohona informed her with a polite smile, her white teeth glistening in the sedated light of the room. Rukia sat on the cushioned examining table once more, her legs dangling over the side, swinging them back and forth as an impatient child would when waiting for some much anticipated news. It had been awkward, no less, when Rukia learned of how to use the so-called pregnancy test from the living world. At first she assumed the instructions were some kind of sick joke, why would you have to urinate on a stick to determine if you were pregnant or not? She still didn't understand, yet there were numerous things and customs in the world of the living that Rukia was unable to understand…like how to use juice boxes properly and how to operate a car.

She smirked when she remembered how Mr. Kurosaki had attempted to teach her to drive, needless to say after that he was hesitant to teach, even his own son how to drive. After pulling onto the street, with all the other cars, Rukia was faced with all these rules and regulations she had to follow…and how was she supposed to know that a red light was a signal to stop? That experience was…interesting to say the least…maybe when her child was born she would teach them to drive in the real world, that was when she learned to first, of course. _Whoa, __what __am __I __talking __about? __I __don't __even __know __if __I'm __pregnant__…__I __shouldn't __jump __to __conclusions __so __quickly, _she thought.

Yet, she had to admit, as much as she was scared shitless by the possibility of it…part of her, the maternal part she assumed, loved the idea of having a child. She would have a family, a family with two of the most important people in her life…it didn't sound bad at all. Plus, she still squealed at the idea of dressing said child in numerous Chappy garments: Chappy diapers, Chappy footies, and Chappy pajamas with the little bunny feet attached to them…_ah, __it __does __sound __nice. __What __am __I __thinking? __Calm __down __Rukia, __you __don't __want __a __kid, __remember? __Think __of __what __that __means__…__you __would __be __carrying __a __child, __a __child __made __out __of __a __marriage__less __union. __What __will __people __think? __What __will __they __say? __What __will __the __elders __do __to __us, __oh __no, __they __wouldn't __make __me __terminate __the __pregnancy __would __they? __Okay, __breathe __Rukia__…__it's __not __for __sure__…__it __could __be __nothing __so __stop __worrying __so __much! _ She told herself, taking in a deep breath before releasing the pent up air in a soft sigh.

**RING RING RING**

Rukia jumped, the small timer Unohona had set for when the test results were ready, rang, the sound traveled and echoed in her mind, making her heart beat faster. She could hear the sound of muffled and enraged blood as it pulsed wildly in her veins, could hear her heartbeat loudly in her ears making her feel frantic.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rukia seemed to hold it, her eyes examining the look on Unohona's face as she glanced down at the small stick.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, everything happened in slow motion…the captain turned around, her expression unreadable, her mouth parting ever so slowly as words began to slip from her mouth, but then time sped up. The words flew from her mouth like they were on fire and needed to be released before they caused any further harm

"Congratulations, you're with child, Rukia-san." Unohona informed her, her expression bleak but her eyes twinkled as though they were attempting to smile.

Rukia remained silent, her face stuck in an expression of shock and disbelief, her eyes glued on the small plus sign she could see on the plastic stick on the end table behind the captain. _Pregnant? __I __am?__I'm __pregnant? __No, __that's __not __true, __I __can't __be__…__what?_

"Rukia-san?" Unohona asked with concern upon seeing the look of fright grace the small girl's face.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked suddenly, as though she was waiting to ask that question before she even heard the verdict.

"According to the pregnancy test, yes, you are indeed-"

"I have to go," Rukia cut in, jumping to her feet and heading for the door desperately. And before Unohona could open her mouth in protest, Rukia was gone, the sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the tiny room…

Rukia sprinted back home, keeping a blank expression on her face as she passed through the gates, passed all the servants solemnly and sucked in a breath before she was to meet Byakuya. She opened the doors to his study and took a step into the room. Her demeanor was calm and hollow; she allowed no emotions to pass across her face as she blatantly lied to her brother about her sickness. She noted how his gaze lingered on her face and she could practically feel the concern coming off of him in waves as her sat in his desk chair. He had spit out an 'I see,' before dismissing her from his presence, acting thoroughly satisfied with her explanations, though she could sense his obvious suspicion. She nodded her head at him and slightly bowed before leaving the room, upon closing the doors she all but ran to her bedroom, practically slamming the door shut before she collapsed on her bed.

Burying her face in her bedding, she sobbed, muffling her cries against the cool fabric as her small body jolted. She could barely breathe as despair overwhelmed her, her mind whirling with images of the past six months, of today, of the little pink plus sign. Crying louder, Rukia slid under the comforter, burying her face into her satin pillow as she sobbed once more, hot tears rolling from her eyes as she fought to breathe. After moments passed by Rukia hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and rolled onto her back, her burning eyes glanced down at her stomach. Pushing the covers from her body, Rukia glanced down, her palms coming to rest over her taunt stomach. Biting her lip to prevent herself from crying once more, Rukia caressed her stomach through the fabric covering it, a small smile coming across her face as tears squeezed from the corner of her eyes, sliding slowly down the side of her face. The salty water falling onto the pillow as she squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the sound of the erratic beating of her heart, the sounds of birds chirping outside calming her senses.

The way Rukia saw it, she had all but three options:

1.)Faking an illness, becoming bed ridden and giving birth to the child without anyone's notice…then giving the child up for adoption…

2.)Eloping with Renji, finding a peaceful home for the three of them, this thought making her smile

3.)Or…abortion…

She shook her head at the last option, it didn't seem like an option to her at all; she would never do such a thing. She would never deny this child a life for her own selfish reasons, abortion was not an option, she would never have one. And adoption…she didn't know if she could do that, people would become too worried and suspicious and the thought of keeping her pregnancy a secret for the rest of her life didn't seem possible. So, there was really only one option, she realized, eloping with Renji…but, that would mean leaving behind her family, her friends, her life. And she couldn't ask Renji to give up anything for her, he's already done enough, she didn't deserve him. Okay, she laughed bitterly, maybe she didn't really have any options…but what Rukia knew for sure at this moment, when nothing seemed to make sense, was that she was going to have this child…

Just, everything that came after that was beyond her…she was stuck and she didn't see a way out of the mess she'd so stupidly gotten herself into. They should've been more careful, there was birth control and they could've used it, but no…they decided to take risks and be reckless. Rukia slapped her forehead sharply, mentally scorning herself for being so damn stupid. Rukia sat up in her bed, leaning over to reach for the cell phone situated on her night table. Flipping open the phone, Rukia's thumb hesitated over the messaging button, a war going on in her head. The two sides combated one another, leaving Rukia confused and troubled, each side had a point. Each side was right, each side was wrong, how could she choose between the two? Emotionlessly, and without thought Rukia constructed the message to Renji, her thumbs typing the message, taking complete control of the situation.

'Renji, we need to talk. Can I meet you in your office? Alone?' the message read, its bold dark lettering contrasting off of the plain white screen. Rukia held her breathe, staring at her thumb as it lingered over the 'send' button, closing her eyes briefly, Rukia mustered up every ounce of courage that she possessed as she pushed the button; the invisible waves of the message traveling over her head. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Rukia fell onto the bed, immersing herself in the covers once more, her mind racing with thoughts, she started to regret the message until her phone beeped, signaling a response. Flipping open her phone once more, Rukia stared at the message, assessing the situation she was about to get herself into.

'Sure, you can come now if you want, I'm just doing paperwork anyway. Is something wrong?'

Rukia smiled at his words, imagining a concerned Renji, glancing down at his phone with worry, awaiting her reply. Rukia typed her reply, 'Don't worry. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.'

Renji sighed, reading her message over again, for the 12th time. Though he didn't know why, he was getting this bad feeling, this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach; so he read her message as if he could read her mind through the written words. With a slight shrug Renji flipped his phone shut, stuffing the small object into his pocket, his hands coming to rest on the desk as his eyes searched the paperwork before him. He shrugged off his persistent thoughts as he flipped through the paperwork; the large stack would take him hours to finish. Sighing Renji couldn't help but chuckle, he was a captain now but nothing has changed. He's still cooped up in a small office, sifting through pounds upon pounds of tedious paperwork. Smirking, Renji spit out, "How glamorous," as he began to scribble on the nearby document, signing his signature on the bottom to affirm its authenticity. Renji's head snapped up to the door as three knocks resounded, he could sense Rukia's fluctuating reiatsu behind the thin door as she waited outside patiently.

"Get in here, already!" he joked, pushing the paperwork out of his way as he leaned back in his chair and watched the door as it opened.

Renji cocked his eyebrow at the small girl as she entered quietly through the door, breathing out a small, "Hey," as she hesitantly closed the door behind her. Immediately, Renji could sense that something was bothering her, the way her shoulders hunched, the slight dark bags under her eyes, the way she fidgeted in her stance as she avoided his gaze.

"Okay." He sighed, "What's wrong, Rukia?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned backwards in his chair. Rukia's eyes met his own as she pondered her response. She knew she shouldn't just spit out the truth, but sort of ease him into it. _That __way, __he __won't __have __a __heart __attack_, she thought dryly. "Um…" she started, feeling a little uneasy when she felt Renji's intent gaze focused on her. "Well…" she laughed, searching around the room as if she could find the words glued on the walls. Renji cocked his eyebrow at her, searching her demeanor as she stood feet in front of his desk trying to speak to him. He could tell she was perturbed by something, in fact, he realized she avoided him yesterday after she left his house. Beside for the fact that she was physically ill, there was no sign that showed she was mad at him in some way. So, Renji didn't really know what to think.

"Um…Okay. Okay…like, you know how when we were little?" she asked, watching him intently as he shot her a questioning look.

"Um, yea, what about it?" he asked with a chuckle. Rukia sighed, biting her lip as her eyes flickered to the ceiling, and then back to Renji's confused expression.

"Okay, so like remember when we took care of the younger children? Like the children down the river? Remember how we stole food for them because they were too young to do it for themselves?" she asked, hoping that Renji would recall their childhood memory.

"Well, yea…we helped them until they could help themselves." He added, his eyes still searching her with concern, his mind roaming with questions of her sudden need to reminisce in the past.

"Yeah, exactly." She said, clapping her hands together in excitement, happy that he did remember. "We took care of them. Gave them food and clothing that we stole; we basically looked out for them…" she stated, smiling with relief when Renji nodded, "It was like…you know, like we were their parents." She concluded, making Renji chuckle.

"Um, I wouldn't go that far…" he smirked, clearly amused with Rukia's conclusion. Rukia, however, did not find comment amusing as much as she found it disappointing. With a small frown Rukia took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "Well…how, do you feel about children now?" she asked.

Renji chuckled, "Um…" he thought, his eyes scanning the ceiling as he reclined in his chair leisurely. Rukia bit her lip, waiting for his response patiently as she held her breath. She felt the urge welling in her chest, the urge to simply blurt out the news blatantly and get it over with already.

"They're cool I guess…why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her in suspicion. Rukia panicked, it felt like her heart had jumped into her throat as she forced the words out of her dry mouth. "Um, I don't know…just curious, I guess." She lied, avoiding Renji's unconvinced expression that clearly spread across his face.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Renji began, his eyebrows furrowing, "You, texted me and told me 'we needed to talk.' Then, ya come right away to ask me…if I like children? What's really going on here, Rukia?" he asked, his eyes searching her frantic ones. Rukia sighed, opening her mouth to speak, "Well-"

**KNOCK**

"Uh, come in." Renji answered, his eyes flickering to Rukia's tense form as she moved to the side of his desk, turning slightly to greet the entering servant.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Abarai-taicho, Kuchiki-san." The servant bowed when he entered the room. "But, I have an important message from Kuchiki-taicho that had to be delivered immediately." He explained, stepping in front of the desk with a pristine white letter extended in his shaking hand. Rukia's eyes widened slightly, her mind filling with all sorts of thoughts and the curiosity overwhelmed her as she stared at the straight paper with her Nii-sama's handwriting on it. Renji thanked the nameless servant and said his polite goodbyes as he stared down the paper clutched in his large hands.

Rukia held her breath as she watched Renji's eyes search the paper; the suspense was killing her and Renji seemed to prolong it in the way that his facial expressions didn't reveal any visible emotions. Then, as if sensing her impatience, Renji glanced up from the paper, his eyes focused on her questioning gaze as he opened his mouth to speak, "Um, your brother wants me to have dinner with him. And you. At your house," he chuckled, an amused look gracing his face as he stared down the paper once more. Rukia's mouth dropped open, her mind racing with thoughts, "That's great, Renji!" she gleamed, trying to push the suspicion out of her mind.

"Yea, it's like a congratulatory dinner," Renji stated, his eyes meeting her own as he smirked. Rukia stiffened, "What? What do you mean congratulatory dinner? What are we celebrating?" she asked, beginning to feel nervous as Renji's gaze lingered on her form with concern.

"Uh, for becoming a captain," he said, his voice revealing the fact that he thought the answer was obvious.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Okay, that makes sense," she sighed with relief. In her mind, all sorts of ideas swarmed, ideas of him congratulating them on their relationship or…on their pregnancy. She felt relief wash over her as she realized it was actually for his recent promotion. It was only right that a former captain who recommended his vice captain for a promotion would then invite him over for dinner to celebrate. Rukia mentally slapped herself for not realizing this common sense fact sooner. Renji must think she's an idiot.

"What's goin' on, Rukia? Are ya feeling alright?" he asked, Rukia just now noticing he was standing before her. Yet, she hadn't noticed when he rose to his feet or strolled over to stand in front of her. Snapping her eyes up to meet his own, Rukia smiled softly, "I'm fine. I'm just…happy," she stated, feeling overwhelmed with her realization. If her Nii-sama was inviting Renji over for dinner, and Renji was now his equal…then, there may be a possibility that tonight would be a great time to reveal their relationship. Rukia beamed with happiness, making Renji raise his eyebrow at her in question, wondering why she was choosing to react now, much later after the fact. Rukia smirked, jumping into his arms, her legs hooking around his waist as she clung to his body. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, breathing his scent in deeply as his strong arms wrapped around her waist without hesitation.

"I'm so proud of you, Renji," she breathed, her voice soft and loving making a happy smile grace Renji's face. Renji chuckled softly, his arms tightening around her waist as he leaned his head back slightly to press a tender kiss against her cheek. Loosening her grip on his neck, Rukia leaned her head back to intercept his kiss, her lips pressing firmly against his. She smiled against the kiss; nothing mattered to her right now except the man she was with. After all those years of hard work, Renji had accomplished his goals and they were finally _together_, everything, at the moment…was _perfect_.

Renji groaned against her lips as she teasingly pulled away, her forehead pressed lovingly against his as she lost herself in his strong eyes.

"Ya know, it's weird," he began; Rukia cocked her head at him and leaned back in his arms, her lips a breath away from his own. "I've thought bout' this moment for so long…it's surreal that it's actually happenin' right now, ya know?" he asked, his breath fanning hotly against her lips making her close her eyes briefly at the sensation.

"Well, you worked forever to get where you are…" she stated, making him chuckle. "The sad thing is you could've had me anytime you wanted…I was waiting," she teased, her lips brushing against his softly. Renji smirked at her when she pulled away; setting her down on her feet once more he stared into her deep violet orbs. "Hell, I was thinkin' after 80 years what's one more day?" he asked jokingly, making her pout.

"Another day of hell." She said seriously, but a smile broke through her demander when he rolled his eyes at her cheesy comment.

"Speaking of hell…What the fuck am I supposed to talk to your brother bout' at dinner? Like…'hey Byakuya, what's up? Nothing? Really? That's cool I guess…pass the sake, please?'" he laughed, making Rukia chuckle.

"Don't be intimidated by Nii-sama…I'm sure you'll be fine, just act natural…" she suggested, tugging on the front of his robe, biting her lip as she watched him lost in thought.

"Natural? Do you want me to be castrated?" he asked with a laugh.

"No…of course not…" she said, her eyes shining with playfulness, "I wouldn't let him." Renji sighed with pleasure, closing his eyes briefly before his smoldering gaze landed on her face.

"So…when do ya wanna tell him?" he asked finally, the thought had ran throughout his mind these past months, pestering the hell out of him.

Rukia stiffened, her blood running cold as she panicked, "What? What, tell him about what?" she asked frantically, making Renji stare at her in dumbfounded awe.

"Uhhhh…Us." He said. Rukia sighed in relief, "Oh!" she exclaimed, slapping his stomach in realization, "Us!" she said. Renji shot the girl a suspicious look as she looked around the room, "What's up with ya?" he asked his tone lacking the seriousness it was coated with earlier. Rukia's gaze shot up to meet his own, "Nothing, why do you keep asking me that?" she asked defensively, Renji's smile dropping.

"Ru-"

"You should get to work, right?" she interjected, Renji's mouth dropped open from when he was cut off by her words.

"Uh, yeah...I guess…" he said, distracted as she got on her toes and kissed him softly. Renji examined the look on her face with confusion, her eyes were closed in bliss and she seemed submersed in the kiss, but his mind couldn't help but wander. As she pulled away, Renji planted a quick smile on his face, attempting to hide the suspicion that clouded his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Okay…I guess, I'll see you tonight then," she said, smiling softly at her words. Renji smiled back at the small girl, keeping the smile plastered on his face as he waved her off, his eyes lingering with concern on her retreating form. The door slid shut and Rukia paused in the hall, moving to the side to press her back against the cool, white wall with a sigh. Inside the office she sensed Renji's reiatsu fluctuated as he lingered in the spot she had left him, she knew he was suspicious, and he had every right to be. She immediately felt herself well up with regret as Renji returned to his desk once more to continue his tedious paperwork, not knowing the deep and dark secret she was hiding from him.

Sighing, Rukia swallowed down the heat of tears that welled up her throat, her eyes watering as she glanced down at her flat stomach, the black, loose garment covering the pale skin from her view. Rukia hand hovered hesitantly over her lower stomach, her hand dwelling in the air after a few tries to lower it. After minutes had passed, Rukia discovered the will power to lay her hand gently against her stomach; she could almost swear she felt a pulse of energy illuminate from inside of her…from the baby.

"Us," she repeated, a tear slipping from her eyes as she smiled lovingly down at stomach…


	9. Chapter 9

AGAIN...SO SO SOO SORRY for the late update, have a little faith in me people….haha enjoy =)

* * *

"So are ya nervous?" Renji rolled his eyes at his bald friend, taking another swig of his drink. Placing the empty glass on the counter, Renji smiled politely at the bartender when he swiftly refilled his drink.

"Nah…" Renji concluded, at first he had to admit, he was extremely anxious and nervous about the upcoming dinner at his EX captain's house.

However, after thinking it over and mustering up all his confidence, Renji began to feel at east about the idea; of course…the liquor helped some too.

Ikakku couldn't help but smirk behind his glass at his friend's calm demeanor, even though he was promoted…and Ikakku SUSPECTED that he was involved romantically with Rukia now…Renji was still the same old Renji. Just the thought of Rukia made the bald headed man glance at Renji, taking in his serene expression; Renji definitely seemed at peace recently.

"So…man, what's up with you and Rukia?" he blurted out, the question hovering in the air between the two men seated at the bar.

Renji watched Ikakku from the corner of his eye, taking in the way his friend leaned closer to him and patiently awaited an answer. Renji sighed slightly, "…what ever do ya mean?"

"C'mon, I wasn't born yesterday." Ikakku spoke, leaning against the counter, feeling Renji's eyes on him.

"I know…ha, why does it matter anyways, why is everyone so obsessed with whose dating who, or whose sleeping with whom?"

"You slept with her!" Ikakku exclaimed, a little louder than intended, for almost every eye in the joint landed on them. He could not believe what his friend unintentionally spoke; he never thought Renji would go THAT far with her THAT fast. Renji fought back a blush, "ugh," he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Ikakku's mouth dropped open; Renji fought the urge to slam it shut. Renji felt like crawling into a hole, he was SUCH a fucking idiot for making that remark, he may have well just admitted everything to his friend, who was assuming such anyway.

"Don't tell a fuckin' soul. I mean it man." He ordered Ikakku, looking straight ahead of him, his eyes focusing on the empty bottles around the bar for decoration. He cringed, feeling Ikakku's shocked expression aimed at him.

"Holy shit! Congratulations…damn, you're getting everything you've ever wanted." He pointed out, his arm going around his friend's shoulders as he squeezed him. Renji pushed away from his bald friend and slightly smirked, turning to look him in the eye.

"Like I said. Not. A. Fu-"

"Fucking soul, I promise…you have my fucking word man." Ikakku stated, his eyes revealing his honesty. Renji silently thanked his friend with a look of approval, before setting his eyes forward again, watching the bartender converse with the drunken customers. Renji smirked, taking a large gulp of his drink and welcoming the tingling warmth that was being created in his stomach.

"So…" Ikakku began, his voice revealing that he was about to ask for the dirty details, that much Renji detected immediately.

"So…I gotta head out." Renji answered, making his friend sigh loudly.

"C'mon…how was sh-"

"No." the read head answered sharply, making his way to the exit leaving behind a frustrated Ikakku.

"God, why does he have to be so…damn honorable," Ikakku grumbled at his absence as he looked around, bringing the glass to his lips as he chugged down the liquid.

Renji walked briskly out of the bar and the moment his feet hit the dirt clad ground he inhaled the scent of the air, clean and clear. He felt at peace with the world, and it seemed like all the bits of the puzzle were coming together neatly. He had his dream job. He had his dream girl. His whole life at the moment was a dream come true, one he had dreamt of for years and years. Needless to say, he was ecstatic…nothing could bring down Renji Abarai; for he was walking on the clouds. He wasn't even nervous about the dinner anymore, though he had to admit…he was frightened at the beginning, practicing lines in front of the mirror to prevent any slip ups. But now, it was just a dinner at a colleague's house. Sure, it was a colleague who used to be his captain, but that was all in the past now….the future was going to be very bright, Renji realized, his eyes searching the endless night sky. He breathed in the night air, relaxing his shoulders as he headed towards the dirt path that stretched out in the distance, sandwiched between tall oak trees.

Renji perked up, his heart slightly racing as his eyes focused on the enormous elegant gates that became closer and closer with every stride he took. And, the little boy in him screamed out that it wasn't too late to bolt, to run away and pretend that the dinner invitation was a dream. But, his fought that little voice knowing all to well that it was just his nerves trying to get the better of him….hell, if he'd let that happen. This was it. This was the moment of truth that would proceed to separate the barriers between Rukia and himself.

His eyes shifted between the two men who stood guard at the gate, their backs straightened completely and their demeanors screamed professionalism. They took notice of him as he advanced towards their positions, however, their faces revealed no emotion. And, at the same time their mouths opened as Renji stood at a stand still in between them, "Welcome to the Kuchiki manor, Abarai-taicho." Renji smiled at them both, not knowing what sounded sweeter, them welcoming him to the manor as if he were royalty, or them using his new title when addressing him. Maybe, he decided, they sounded equally great.

He inhaled deeply as the men moved stoically, and completely out of memory. Each one grasping the opposite side of the gate and, keeping themselves facing Renji, walked backwards allowing the distance between them to grow. The gate opened widely, the view of it welcoming and warming to him as he stepped inside, his feet standing on the very grounds his former captain and the love of his life walked upon each day. He stood still for a moment, his ears pounding with hot blood, slightly fading the proper wishes for a good evening that the guards threw his way. He did however hear the sound of the gate as it clanked loudly together and locked. The sound stirring Renji to walk once more, pulling his shoulders back as the surroundings he took in caused his chest to swell with pride.

The Kuchiki manor was truly a sight to behold. Beautiful gardens surrounded him as he walked upon the neatly paved path that would lead him right to the front door. The cherry Blossom trees were scattered all around the lot, making Renji think of Rukia and how she must love sitting below these trees, allowing her eyes to gaze up upon their beauty. She was always one to love nature and the beauty in simple things. She never really appreciated material possessions, and though she was adopted by one of the richest clans in all of Soul Society, she easily kept herself grounded. She never forgot who she was…or where she came from. He imagined it must have been tough to be thrust into a world of riches…when all she had before was the necessities that they had to steal to keep alive. It made his heart clench for a moment, thinking of how she must've felt abandoned by him while facing one of the toughest transitions of her life. He regretted not being there for her, simply because of his resolve to leave her be, so that she could discover a new and better life. His feet continued their quest as his mind began to drift…

"_So, __they __treat __you __okay?"_

"_Of __course __they __do, __why __would __you __ask __that?" __Rukia __snapped, _and Renji remembered the hurt in her beautiful voice, hurt he never wanted to hear ever again. But, he had to compose himself; though all he wished to do at that moment was to grab her and pull her close.

"_I __was __just __making __sure; __I __worry __about __that __sometimes...I __knew __there __was __a __possibility __that __they __would __treat __you __like __you __were __just __some __stray __from __Rukon-"_

"_-If __you __knew __that, __then __why __did __you __push __me __for __the __adoption?"_

Renji shook the memory from his head, though he couldn't get the sound of her voice off of his mind. He made a mental note to speak to her more about the past because he needed to get his point further across. There was a lot more to the story then he led on…there was still so much he needed to convey to her. And, he decided that now, was not the right time to dwell on such things. Especially since, he was now standing right in front of the door. Pausing for a moment, Renji held his hand up to the door, preparing to knock on the hard wood. Then, as if sensing his arrival, the door opened briskly revealing a pleasant looking servant who bowed politely at him.

"Welcome, Abarai-taicho." She spoke, her head bowed down respectively as he walked into the house. Renji smiled politely, "Thank you so much." He watched as the servant smiled with a small blush on her face before walking slightly behind him to close the door. Then, in a flash she was standing in front of him once more, asking for him to follow her as she guided him down the long, winding halls that would lead him to the dining area. His eyes took in the neatly polished and shiny halls that seemed too clean to even set foot on, in fear of scuffing the elegant wood. He simply watched his steps, making sure not to trip up and harm the flooring.

The paintings that lined the walls were beautiful, paintings of bamboo, cherry blossoms and flowing ponds calmed his mind. And occasionally there were end tables pressed against the walls, holding a fragile vase with even more fragile looking flowers. It took a lot of money to uphold this manor, and Renji began to feel inferior for the first time that night.

But, he sensed her near him…and his brain practically turned to mush. Oh, her energy made his knees weak and caused a heated sensation in his stomach…he doubted he would ever reveal that information to her. She already has his heart and the stubborn part of him, which made up half of his soul, reminded him that he couldn't give her too much power. Even though she was so hot when she had all the power.

'Okay, thinkin' bout that shit…is not appropriate, Renji, hold it together,' he mentally scorned himself, hoping that the servant didn't catch on to his discomfort as they stood in front of the door that separated the hallway from the dining room. Renji's face hardened with resolve as he sensed Byakuya's energy awaiting his arrival inside. The servant knelt on the clean floor, Renji's eyes watching her every movement as she bowed her head in respect as the door slid open. The other servants that opened the door came into Renji's view as they motioned him inside with their hands.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-taichou has arrived," the kneeling servant spoke, her head still bowed in respect. Renji's eyes were glued on his ex-taichou as he rose to his feet for his arrival, for _his_.

"Welcome, Abarai-san." Byakuya spoke as he walked slowly towards him, Renji meeting him halfway. They now stood face to face, Renji slightly towering over the noble as their eyes never broke contact.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san," Renji spoke, his voice strong and confident. This, no doubt, Byakuya could sense. His eyes revealed no sort of emotion though as his hand bolted out, offering a polite handshake. This slightly baffled Renji…he knew that Byakuya was never the one to honor or show appreciation for others, and this was honestly the first time Renji had witnessed Byakuya initiate a handshake. Actually, it was the first time he saw Byakuya even associated with a handshake. But, his hand bolted out on instinct, and gripped the noble's sturdy and cold hand. The shake was brief and professional, each man applying equal force on the others hand…if they weren't in such a friendly meeting, one would think there was tension between them.

The men recoiled at the same time, their hands falling at their sides as their eyes broke contact. Byakuya turned slightly first, his hand motioning to the table behind him as he strode back to his seat.

"Have a seat Abarai-san, make yourself comfortable…Rukia will be joining us shortly." He informed him, his voice cool and calm as always. Renji was surprised he didn't feel nervous anymore, he felt at east as he sat on his knees across from his formal captain. He did wish though, that Rukia was here when he arrived because that would make him feel completely comfortable. His eyes glanced down at the table, there were several bowls of rice and steamed goodness as well as plates of delicious food that made his mouth slightly water. His stomach practically jumped out of his body as his eyes landed on a plate full of cooked salmon that basically had his name on it. He did envy Rukia and Byakuya for having any type of delicacy at their every wish, hell…he remembered Rukia once telling him that she had stayed up all night at her captain's office finishing reports, and when she came home she was able to request a hot meal from the staff. Though, she did admit that she mentally fought herself about whether or not to ask, but told Renji they approached her and made offers that her stomach couldn't refuse.

Damn, if he was her…he would never stop eating. Then, Renji realized, how was it that she stayed so damn skinny? He thought that anyone with this type of food at their expense at any time would gain a minimum of 20 pounds in the first year. He'd probably gain more, he supposed.

"You are dismissed," Byakuya spoke, making Renji snap out of his thoughts as the servant that led him to the dining room bowed silently and rose to her feet.

"Yes! Thank you for your help." Renji called out to her, making her blush. He supposed she wasn't used to being thanked as he watched her step out into the hall and close the door. Then as soon as one door closed, another opened on his right side making his eyes land on the person it revealed.

"I apologize for my late arrival, Nii-sama, Ren…Abarai-san," she spoke politely; she slightly bowed down as she mentally kicked herself for almost referring to Renji by his name in front of her brother. It would not be proper at all. Even though it was the title that came naturally to her, the name that she loved to breathe out.

Renji smiled brightly as his eyes landed on his Rukia, she looked utterly beautiful. His eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in the fine silk kimono that covered her delicate curves, the light violet color making her eyes stand out against her porcelain skin. He couldn't help but take in her appearance suggestively, and when their eyes met he slightly winked at her, noting the smirk that threatened to conquer her face.

Renji rose to his feet as she slowly walked towards the square table, but paused directly in front of him. Every single damn inch of his body yearned to touch her right now, his hands itched to reach out and pull her flush against his body. But, his mind reminded him that hugging was not appropriate in front of his former captain, who also happened to be her big and overprotective brother. Rukia smiled that gorgeous smile that he was so fond of, making his heart skip a beat and resume its fast pace as they made eye contact and bowed at each other. Their eyes having a silent conversation, laughing about how they both knew this was an act. Renji had to admit, this was a rush…to know that they were much more than Byakuya knew they were…like he said, a rush.

They both smiled widely at one another, before wiping any hint of happiness off their faces as they reached their positions at the table and sat down to prepare for a long and nice meal. Renji was happy that she chose to sit on the right side of the table, while he was seated across from Byakuya…it made it seem as though she were a cute little buffer of any awkwardness that might occur between the men on opposite sides of the table.

A couple servants walked into the room, carrying trays of food, the smells surrounding the occupants of the room. Renji was actually looking forward to this meal…eating it, of course….but also enjoying the company of Rukia and Byakuya.

"How are you, Abarai-san?" Rukia spoke, breaking the short silence between the three of them. Both men's gazes fell upon her as she glanced down at her food, her smile dropping some before she recovered it. Renji bit his lip, he sensed something perturbed her in that moment, but shook away the thoughts as he felt both her eyes and Byakuya's on him.

"I am well, and you, Kuchiki-san…?" he asked. He slightly furrowed his brows at her when she hesitated to respond, her smile returning on her beautiful face. He wondered if it was the formality to that getting to her.

"Rukia?" Byakuya questioned, Renji knowing that he sensed her hesitation too. "Is something bothering you at the moment, you seem as though you are perturbed." He noted, his stoic eyes searching her face for answers. Renji couldn't help but hold his breath as he watched Rukia put on an act…ugh, he realized, she's upset about something. The natural instinct in him telling him, no ORDERING him to go to her and coddle her.

"Thank you for your concerns, Nii-sama…but, I assure you, I am fine."

"Are you sure, Rukia? I would not wish you into a situation that could stimulate your illness." Byakuya spoke, his words making Rukia flinch. She didn't tell Renji…

"Huh? Um…" Renji began, his eyes revealing his concern as his eyes scanned the small girl to his right, Byakuya's eyes studying the redhead, trying to figure out what was different about the way they were acting towards one another.

"What…illness?" he questioned her, his voice dripping with concern. But, Rukia sensed more than concern behind his words. She sensed the hurt in his voice, that she would hide something like this from him. When, they had gotten close and agreed to tell each other everything. That reminder of how Renji didn't take well being lied to made her feel even worse…considering she wasn't ill, she was pregnant. She was sitting in a room with the two most important men in her life, and she was sitting her and lying to them.

"Renji-san…do not worry. I assure you it is simply a common cold. I even consulted Unohana-taicho about it and she spoke of how it's nothing more than a simple stressed induced sickness, nothing serious,"

"But…if you don't mind me askin', you don't seem ill. Are you sure that is-"

"It is certainly an illness, I have witnessed it to the extent. Rukia…are you sure you are able to commence this dinner without feeling ill? I would not wish you to stay if you are feeling ill." Byakuya spoke as Renji just sat there and glanced at Rukia. Rukia couldn't take it, these two in the room worried way too much about her; it was if they were competing to prove who cared more for her well being.

"I am fine. I swear, now…if you two don't mind I would very much like to change the subject." She stated, Byakuya nodding slightly, but Renji sat there in shock, what was wrong with her? There was definitely something going on that Rukia was hiding from him and he tried his best to mask his suspicion as they all began to eat the fine cuisine in front of them.

He tried his best to focus on his food; however, he kept glancing up at the small girl seated to his right out of instinct. Every ounce of his being was screaming out in alarm, as he popped a morsel of salmon into his mouth, his lips dwelling on the chopsticks as he watched her meekly eat her food.

Byakuya kept his eyes glued down on his meal, but he couldn't help but sense the discomfort between the two of them, and he, without even looking up knew that Renji was staring at his sister. He wondered if the topic of her illness was something the redhead did not know of. And when Byakuya glanced up at his former lieutenant he saw a hint of betrayal on his face, confirming his thoughts…he did not know. He studied the redhead even more, watching as he pealed his eyes off of the small raven headed girl and glanced down at his food, resuming his meal.

The silence would have been awkward if all three of them weren't consumed with their own thoughts.

Rukia shuddered slightly, feeling Renji's heated gaze upon her once more. She didn't know what to do…now that Byakuya told Renji about her so-called "illness" there was no way to lie to him about nothing being wrong. She would be forced to explain herself…which means she would be forced to lie. She didn't even known how to go about breaking the news to Renji…she didn't know how he would react, and that scared her the most. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Renji, and she has already done such by keeping it a secret from him. She sighed visibly and shook the thoughts from her head, telling herself to focus on what's occurring now and to remove the tension in the room.

"So…Renji-san. How does it feel to be a captain?" she inquired, popping some steaming rice in her mouth and chewing the sticky mess.

Renji's eyes flickered to her own, their eyes meeting and Rukia felt her heart drop. The look in his eyes was one of hurt, she knew that look. She has seen it too many times. And she NEVER wanted to see that look again, especially if she was the cause of it.

"Great, I've worked so hard for it and now that the time has finally come I'm like…elated," he explained, the excitement returning to his voice, making her smile genuinely. "I can't wait to live my life as a captain…and I am thankful for all your help, Kuchiki-san," Renji spoke, his eyes filled with gratitude at the man seated across from him.

"Do not mention it, Abarai-san. It was my pleasure to help a man who so very deserved that title. You remained loyal and hardworking; I wouldn't suggest anyone else over you." Rukia smiled widely at her brother's confession, knowing that he must have fought himself to compliment Renji that much; she knows he avoids such praise. Rukia's eyes shifted to her love, watching his eyes shine with pride as he smiled and looked down shyly at the table. She couldn't help but admire how cute he looked right now, flushing slightly as he poked at his food.

"Thank you for the praise, Kuchiki-san…I appreciate it."

"Apparently, Nii-sama has mastered the fine art of lying," she blurted out playfully. Her small chuckle pushing past her lips as she felt the men in the room stare at her.

"Rukia." Byakuya spoke sternly, slightly reprimanding her for her insult.

"Ha-ha…very funny, Rukia." Renji spoke, reacting naturally to her teasing. This, making Byakuya even more shocked, he knew that they were childhood friends and that they remained sort of friends throughout their time in Soul Society. But, he did not think they would act such a way in his presence. Usually, they kept themselves in check.

Neither Renji nor Rukia could keep the playful smirks off their lips as they continued to make constant eye contact, and Byakuya was baffled.

"But, in all seriousness, Abarai-san…what do you strive for next now that you have accomplished your greatest goal?"

_No, __Rukia __was __my __greatest __goal_, Renji mentally corrected him.

"Marriage? Perhaps starting a family?" Rukia's heart stopped, fear pulsating throughout her entire body. Why was her brother asking Renji that? Did he know?

Renji chuckled, "Um…yeah, sure why not? I mean when I meet the right girl, I'm sure the thought will cross my mind," he replied, his eyes darting to Rukia for a moment. His answers making her forget the panic that overtook her, and she simply smiled at him.

"You want to have children?" Byakuya inquired further.

"Ugh, yeah…if that's possible."

_Oh, __it's __possible,_ Rukia thought. She could not explain to any on looker of how uncomfortable she was at the moment, it was as if they both knew and were making her sweat it out, until she confessed.

"And you, Rukia? I do not believe we have ever discussed your thoughts on marriage," Byakuya asked, hoping to get any type of reaction out of her.

"Um…I suppose I want to get married."

"An arranged marriage, to a noble?"

Renji's eyes met with Byakuya's. Renji wondered if he was staring at him to gauge his reaction.

"No." she answered immediately. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, wondering what exactly Byakuya was trying to prove.

"I would hope not." Renji interjected, making Byakuya's eyes snap towards him. Rukia turned and glanced at Renji…fighting the urge to move her leg out from under her and kick him in the shin. He really didn't know when to shut up.

"Pardon me, but do you have a say on such a matter, Abarai-san?" Rukia cringed when her brother's voice dripped with venom. She felt the air grow thick between them and she sensed that at any minute now their huge egos were about to clash.

"Hmm…yeah, I think-"

"There is no reason for you to do such," Byakuya interjected, making Renji fume with anger, anger he could no longer hold back.

"I don't see why not,"

"What are you presuming, Abar-"

"STOP!" Rukia yelled, her voice cracking some. Both of the men simmered down as their eyes fell upon the raven haired beauty who buried her face in her hands. Her small body jolting with her soft cries that she bit back, she didn't want them to hear her…she didn't want to deal with this.

"Rukia?" Renji called out in concern, watching as the love of his life fell apart in front of him. Byakuya was equally worried as he watched his sister, trying to sort out what could possibly be wrong with her. Surely, a little scuffle between him and Renji couldn't have caused her to cry.

"It can't…it just can't be like this…" she whimpered softly, her face still buried in her hands. Her head was overwhelmed with thoughts and she couldn't think straight, she didn't know what to say now, she didn't know how to explain how upset she was…and why she was.

"Rukia…are you okay? What's…what's wrong?" Renji asked hesitantly, afraid that his words would make her cries escalate. He hated seeing her like this and he didn't want to upset her anymore. Rukia stifled a cry when she heard his soft voice, so caring…so honest.

"No, Renji…" she replied after a few moments passed, "I'm…I'm…."

Renji leaned into her direction, physically fighting back the urge to rush to her side. He took in the way she pulled her face from her hands, her eyes meeting his own as he watched tears flow down her pretty cheeks, making his heart sink.

"Pregnant…with your child." She admitted softly, her eyes searching his, widened in shock. Byakuya's brain registered her words and their implications. He did not even know they were seeing one another…let alone, involved physically.

Renji was not in good shape, he sat there feeling as though he was going to explode from all the emotions surging through his body. His eyes left hers as he kept a hurt look on his face, demonstrating how torn up he was inside right now; he felt as though someone had beat his insides with a bat leaving them bruised and pulsating with pain. His mind was overflowing with thoughts and he was needless to say…overwhelmed.

"WHAT!" he yelled out, his eyes flashing at her own, making her jump a little and tears spring to her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she cried out, burying her face in her hands once more while Renji watched. He sat there as though he was glued to the cushion underneath him, his hands started to shake some as he watched her cry. He watched the love of his life…the woman who was carrying his child, cry her eyes out. What the hell was he thinking?

Renji rose to his feet immediately, falling to his knees beside her, making her glance up at him. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and he couldn't help but smile sadly at her. Renji slid his hand to cup the side of her right knee, swinging her around so that she was facing him directly, and the world seemed to disappear around them, leaving just them. Placing his large hands on her covered thighs Renji leaned into her, his warm touch consoling her as she stifled her cries, "Why, babe…why would ya be afraid to tell me? You think that I would hate ya?" he questioned her as she stared into his deep auburn eyes, their intensity making her wither.

"I love you…ya know that?" he asked, shifting a hand from her thigh to her pale cheek, caressing it softly before cupping it gently. "I love you too." She spoke softly, her forehead resting against his own, their eyes glued to one another's.

"Am I really gonna be a dad?" he asked excitedly, a wide smile spreading across his face making one break out on her own face. Rukia sat up on her knees, lunging for the man in front of her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her tiny waist. It felt right…it always has and it always will. Renji pulled back some to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, while Byakuya watched from his place on the floor. "You have no idea how happy I am!" Renji exclaimed in her ear, squeezing her tighter as if she would disappear if he loosened his grip. "I feel the same, Renji." She spoke sweetly, hugging him back just as tightly.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter...finally, the secret is out in the open and everyone can move on.

Stay tuned to the next chapter please...


End file.
